Assassinating Love
by Cuppycake Batter
Summary: Will never be completed.
1. Dark Dream

**Alright, everyone! New Story! No changed plot! Better beginning!**

**???: Yeah, it really is. I didn't see much of anything in the other story.**

**It's because I only did one chapter, and I suddenly realized that I didn't have anywhere else to go after that...remember? I spent 3 hours just trying to get the grammar right...and how to make beginning make REAL sense!**

**???:...Oh yeah...**

**Okay, anyways! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kirby!**

**Based on the AWESOME anime, _Hoshi no Kaabii._**

* * *

_**???'s POV**_

_Assassinating is what I do. It's what I was born for. At least, that's what my master, Dark Dream, says. He says I have the skill and the power to kill. That I was created only for that purpose. But do I really believe him? Plus, there's also the question of where I came from, and what I did before all of this. It's a little confusing to me, but Dark Dream says that the past is never important. What is important is what is happening right now..._

_---_

I stood next to the transporter, staring at the short guy in the suit and tie.

"Alright," he said. "Step up on the transporter, and you'll be in Dream Land in no time."

I stepped onto the large machine and looked at him. "Ready."

He began to click on the keys, but then stopped. "Huh," he said. "What were those coordinates again...?"

I groaned. "Could you hurry up?"

He turned back to me and chuckled. "I need to get my brain into gear. Can you wait a little bit?"

I groaned again and put my hands on my hips. "Hurry up," I said. "I don't want to keep Dark Dream waiting!"

At the effect of the name "Dark Dream", my thoughts wandered back to yesterday.

--

_I sat under the darkened windows and sighed. My master, Dark Dream** always** kept them like that to keep sunlight out. He was always afraid of sunlight burning his skin with its rays. So instead,_ _he used dim artificial lights so I could see my way through the castle._

_Nightmare had been defeated by Kirby, with the help of Meta Knight and a few weird things called "cappies" a few months ago._

_Bored out of my mind, I decided to walk past Master's throne room, when I heard a chuckle. _

_"So...We can finally revive him." I heard._

_I backed up and peeked through the crack of the door. I saw Dark Dream talking with the short guy. We call him Customer Service because he distributes demon beasts to customers who want to buy them. Dark Dream had saved him from the explosion in Nightmare's base. _

_"Exactly," Customer Service said. "I would have told you sooner, but I just found out myself."_

_Dark Dream laughed. "No matter. As long as we have this information, we can finally revive him!"_

_Customer Service laughed also. "Yes."_

_Master had stopped laughing, but a wide grin was spread across his face. "So if this is how it works, I'll have Hikaru come and do the job."_

_Was it another assassination?_

_Customer Service nodded. "Alright then. I'll go fetch her."_

_I backed up from the door as Customer Service opened it. _

_"Ah, Hikaru!" he said. "How convenient. You were standing right there! Dark Dream would like to see you."_

_I sighed and nodded. "I know."_

---

_I entered the dim throne room and stood before Master, looking up at him._

_"You wanted to see me?" I asked._

_"Yes," Dark Dream said, still grinning. "I have good news."_

_"What kind of good news?"_

_"There is a way to revive my brother, Nightmare!"_

_I blinked once. "Oh, really?" I said, surprised. "How?"_

_He continued to grin and looked at me as if I were a large jewel._

_"Assassination." he said._

_That one word suddenly made by whole body shake briefly with excitement. "How does assassination bring your brother back?"_

_Dark Dream's grin spread a little more. "By using his "other" life."_

_I stood there, puzzled by his words. "...What?"_

_Dark Dream picked me up off of the ground, and I stood on his hand. "Let me explain," he said. "Nightmare had a special demon beast he created with his own blood. It was called Metamorphosis Knightmare. As time passed, the creation's soul changed from evil to good, and found its longing purpose:  
to join the Star Warriors, and become a hero. When he joined, he changed his name to Meta Knight, in short of **Meta**morphosis **Knight**mare."_

_I thought for a moment and looked back up. "So you want to use Meta Knight's blood in order to revive Nightmare?"_

_His grin spread to the point where it stretched **all **the way across his hooded face. "You are an intelligent child," he said. "That is why I choose you to complete this mission."_

_I grinned. "Plus the fact that I am an excellent killer." I said._

_Master nodded. "Correct." _

_I smiled again, but it quickly went away when Dark Dream's grin quickly faded. "Although, I advise you to be careful," he said, placing me back down on the ground. "Meta Knight is strong, and he will easily be able to kill you with that sword of his."_

_I only smirked. "He may be strong, but I am stronger," _

_Dark Dream's smile returned. "Yes. That is true."_

_I nodded and looked back up. "Although...don't you want me to kill that pink blob of nothingness, Kirby? The one who was mainly responsible for killing Nightmare?"_

_Dark Dream looked up for a moment, and then looked back down at me. "That is a wise idea. If Meta Knight is killed, and Nightmare is revived, then Kirby will **surely **try to defeat him again. And he might even aim for me too."_

_I smiled and nodded. "I understand."_

_Dark Dream grinned once again and leaned back in his large chair. "Take as long as you need to," he said. "But as soon as the assassination is complete, head back here."_

_I nodded again and proceeded to leave the room. "I'll head out tomorrow," I promised._

_"Do not fail me, Hikaru!" Master said as I closed the door._

---

"Hikaru."

I jumped back to reality as I looked down at the ever-so-short Customer Service.

"When you're done with the mission, jump back on the transporter in a large castle on that land, and I'll send you back here," he said, looking at me.

I nodded and then looked straight ahead. "I'm ready."

Customer Service nodded and pushed a red button on the control panel, and a bright light engulfed me.

* * *

**Hikaru: Alright! This assassination will be a breeze!**

**Hikaru2009: I don't think so...**

**Hikaru:...What?**

**Hikaru2009: Nothing! **

**Anyways, if you wanna see more info on Hikaru, visit my profile page.**

**OKAY, LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT CHAPTAH! SEE YA'LLZ!**

**P.S. Please Review! *puppy eyes***

**:3 Woof!**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	2. Arrival

**Okay, this is Chapter 2 of "Assassinating Love"! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Kirby!**

**HIKARU BELONGS TO MEEEEEEEE! *grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her***

**Hikaru: UGH!**

**Based on the INCREDIBLY AWESOME anime series, _Hoshi no Kaabii!_**

**P.S. Sorry I took so long! Mom just _had _to keep me away from this computer...she just _HAD _to!**

* * *

Hikaru burst through the light and landed on grass with a _thud_.

She shook her head rapidly to regain focus to her eyes and looked around. "What the...?"

She was sitting on a hill, and below was a town. She saw many odd looking people walking around on the streets. She looked further up, and she could she a large castle in the distance. Many fields of grass and flowers blew in the wind. She sun shone down, making everything sparkle.

"Wow..." she breathed, eyes twinkling. "It looks...beautiful."

Since everything looked good, and Dark Dream normally told her that she needed to scan the area before doing anything (in past missions), she decided to go sight seeing (without getting in trouble for it).

---

Hikaru sat under a tree, still marveling at the sight of everything.

_I never knew a place could look this beautiful_... She thought as she watched a butterfly flutter around her head_. ...And be peaceful at the same time..._

Hikaru yawned and she hung her head to the side.

_Maybe Master won't mind if I took a short nap...I woke up early today, after all. _

---

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7..."

Bun, Kirby, Fumu, Honey, and Iroo were playing hide and seek near the hill, and Bun was the "seeker".

Fumu, who actually decided to play for once, hid with Kirby behind a rock. Honey and Iroo hid behind a nearby tree.

"8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" Bun yelled. He took off and began searching behind everything, trying to clear the area for possible hiding spots.

Suddenly, while Bun was searching, he noticed something move behind a few large bushes.

"Aha..." Bun smirked. He ran over to the moving bushes and peeked over them.

"I found--"

"**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!_**"

---

Hikaru's eyes shot opened and she gasped. "Wh-what was _that?!_" she said to herself, looking around frantically.

Suddenly, Hikaru heard a few voices.

"KIRBY!"

"BUN!"

"POYOOOOOOH!"

Her eyes flashed at the familiar words, "poyo" and "Kirby".

_Kirby's nearby! _She thought. _Since it's that way, I'll just kill him first!_

---

Bun shouted and yelled as Kirby, Fumu, Honey, and Iroo ran up to the scene. They all gasped.

There, in the midst of everything, was a large and hairy demon beast. Its eyes were a shade of dark red, and its fur was completely black. It had a pair of two-foot long fangs sticking out of its mouth. It had a large tail with a spike ball sticking out at the end, and it was glaring at Kirby and the other children.

Bun ran up to Fumu and he was gasping heavily, and shivering.

Seeing on how her brother was scared like that, made her angry. "Kirby!" she said.

Kirby nodded with determination and jumped up to the large beast. "Poyo!" he said.

The demon beast growled and swung at the pink puffball with its tail, sending Kirby flying straight into a nearby tree. Kirby grunted, but landed back down on the ground and seemed to be unharmed.

"Yeah, Kirby!" Iroo cheered.

"Do your best!" Honey said.

Hikaru who was nearby, jumped up onto the scene, and everyone gasped again.

"Whoa!" said Bun, who stopped shivering out of surprise. "Who's that?"

Hikaru ignored everyone who was staring at her and frowned at the demon beast. "Demon beast!" she said. "I don't know if you got here before or after me, but _I _was the one who was assigned to this mission, so _back off!_"

The demon beast roared in response, and began to charge at Hikaru who jumped out of the way.

"But that doesn't mean you should start attacking me!" she shouted angrily.

Kirby frowned and puffed up. "Poyo!" He dashed towards the demon beast, inhaling spikes that were being thrown off of the tail, aiming towards him.

"Heeeeeeeeehyup!" Kirby swallowed and began to transform. He turned yellow and he got a hat with spikes on the top of his head.

"Yeah!" Bun cheered. "It's Spike Kirby!"

Everyone watched as Spike Kirby threw off the spikes, aiming towards the demon beast.

It dodged and instead it hit Hikaru, who flew into the ground, but seemed unhurt.

"Why you--!" She stood up and breathed in deeply. "_Flamethrower!_" Large amounts of flames shot out of her mouth. The demon beast, who was in the way jumped out of range in time, and the flames hit Spike Kirby, who "poyo"ed in pain, and fell back on the grass, burned in several places.

"Kirby!" Fumu cried.

"Oh no!" Honey said.

"I hope he's alright!" Iroo said.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Bun yelled.

The demon beast roared and jumped out to hit Hikaru, but missed.

Spike Kirby slowly stood up, and was still determined to defeat the demon beast, even with the burns. He used the remaining energy he had to shoot out the last of his spikes, which successfully hit the demon beast. Spike Kirby collapsed on the ground, breathing slowly.

The demon beast stomped around on the ground like crazy, roaring in pain. Unfortunately, Hikaru was in range of the monster's foot, and she got knocked into the ground.

She grunted, and looked up. Kirby was right there, just behind the stomping demon beast.

She quickly got off of the ground, and tried to move past the rampaging demon beast, but then she made a terrible mistake:

She _tripped_.

The demon beast was now facing the opposite direction, and its tail whipped around near Hikaru. She watched in horror on the ground as the spike-balled tail came closer to her face, ready to stab...

"_Watch out!_"

A blue blur grabbed Hikaru out of range and set her down on the grass. Her eyes were closed.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu said.

Meta Knight turned and saw Kirby (he released his copy ability) sitting on the grass, unable to fight. He drew out Galaxia and pointed it at the demon beast.

"If Kirby has been defeated, it is I who will fight next."

He jumped into the air and brought down his sword, slicing the demon beast in half. It wailed in more agony and exploded.

Once everything was over, they focused their attention on the strange girl that Meta Knight had saved.

"What do you guys think it is?" Iroo said.

"It looks different." Honey stated.

"Whatever it is, it sure is strong!" Bun said excitedly.

Kirby, who was in Fumu's arms, said, "Poyo!"

Fumu made a face. "It hurt Kirby pretty badly, that's for sure!"

Meta Knight stared at the girl. "I suggest we take it back to the castle," he said. "When it awakens, we will be able to ask questions."

Everyone but Fumu agreed. "There's something suspicious about it," she said. "You know, how it just came out of nowhere?"

Bun made a face. "You think _everything _is suspicious!" he argued as he helped to carry Hikaru.

Fumu sighed and walked with the others back to the castle, Kirby "poyo"ing in her arms.

* * *

**Okay, that's Chapter Two!**

**Hikaru: ...**

**...Oh yeah. Hikaru's unconscious. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember: Review pretty please with marshmallows on top! :D**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! _CLICK THE BUTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!_**

**_..._Please?**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	3. Anger

**Hey, everyone! This is Chapter 3 of "Assassinating Love"!**

**Enjoy and review, 'kay?**

**Thanks! :3**

**Mind Seeker, Medalis, Gatita101, thank you for reviewing! :D**

**NOW LET CHAPTAH THREE BEGIN!**

**:D**

* * *

"...Is it awake yet?"

"How am I supposed to know...?"

"...Is it dead?"

Hikaru groaned and flipped over to her side on the bed.

...Wait. The _bed?_

Her eyes shot open and she gasped, jolting up from her sleep. Her head snapped in the direction of the voices, and she saw two terrified looking blob-things, and a more detailed looking one, who looked surprised.

"Who are you?" Hikaru snapped.

"We should ask you the same."

Hikaru looked up, and she saw another detailed looking one, but it had a ponytail. It was standing near the door, and it was holding Kirby.

Hikaru frowned. "I asked first, you weird-looking thing," she replied rudely.

Fumu glared at Hikaru, who glared back. "You should talk!" Fumu said.

"Arguing won't solve anything."

Hikaru looked to the left side of the bed, and saw her main target, Meta Knight, with his cape wrapped around his spherical body.

"Meta Knight!" she hissed. She tried to move her leg out of bed, but instead, she ended up wailing in pain on the floor, clutching her ankle.

"Aaugh!" she groaned.

Meta Knight tried to help her, but instead he was pushed away. "Get away from me, you freaky blueberry!" she growled. She raised a hand to slap him, but instead she was stopped by Fumu.

"That's not how you treat someone who saved you!" she shouted, trying to restrain the girl.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried, still in her arms.

"What do you mean he "saved me"?" Hikaru asked, pulling her arm away.

"You mean you don't remember? He saved you from that demon beast!"

Hikaru froze, and she remembered the voice.

_"Watch out!"_

Hikaru growled. "I didn't need any "saving" you know!"

Fumu glared at Hikaru. "You should be grateful! If he hadn't been there, you wouldn't have been here now!"

"That is enough."

Both Hikaru and Fumu turned their heads to face Meta Knight.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Hikaru hissed.

"You are in no condition for anything as such." Meta Knight said calmly.

"Shut up! I can do _anything_ in _any _condition!" replied Hikaru.

"Hey!" Fumu said. "Who do you think you are?!"

Hikaru flashed a glare towards Fumu. "I'm Hikaru Shihibah and I'm here to--"

"Poyo!"

Kirby wiggled out of Fumu's arms and rolled onto the floor, next to Hikaru. He put his stubby arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Hikaroo!" he squeaked. "Poyo! Hikaroo! Friend! Poyo!"

Hikaru grunted and glared at the pink puffball. "G-get away from me, you stupid pink blob!" she shouted. She took a hand and knocked Kirby into a wall.

He landed on the ground with a slight _thud._

"P-poyo..." he said. He opened his eyes and little tear dots were in the corners, ready to flow down. "Poyo...?"

"Kirby!" Fumu cried.

Kirby whimpered and quickly ran out of the room. "Poyo!" he said.

"Kirby..." Fumu turned and glared at Hikaru, who glared back. "What are _you _looking at?"

Fumu then exploded. "Don't ask me some stupid question of, "what are you looking at"! I'm looking _at _you, that's what I'm looking at! And what I see is a selfish, rude, and uncaring_...thing_ that obviously no one even _likes!_ Where ever you came from, I don't know how people put _up_ with you! You're everything _except _for nice, caring, and everything in between!" And with that, Fumu ran out of the room, trying to chase after Kirby.

"Bun! Honey! Iroo! Please, come help me find Kirby!" she yelled from outside.

Bun nodded and Honey and Iroo followed, leaving Meta Knight and Hikaru alone in the room.

There was a three minute long silence, before Meta Knight walked out of the room, leaving Hikaru by herself.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. Oh well. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, 'kay? :)**

**Poor Kirby. :(**

**Hikaru: *growls***

**...Oh-KAY...Um...She's not in a very good mood so...uh...yeah. I'll just end here. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, okay?**

**THE BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND! _IS YOUR FRIEND!_**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	4. Amber Roses

**Alright everyone! Chapter 4 is up and ready to go! Excited, Hikaru?**

**Hikaru: ...No.**

**What? What's wrong with you?**

**Hikaru: (growls)**

**...Okay, um...Let's start the story, shall we?**

**Remember: Enjoy and review, okay? Thank you!**

**CHAPTAH 4 IS HEADING YOUR WAY!**

**:3**

* * *

Hikaru sat on the floor, staring at the wall ahead of her. It had a small crack in it, proving that she hit Kirby _hard_.

She sighed and tried to stand up, putting all of her weight on the bed.

_Humph! _She thought. _I could care less about what that brat thinks about me! All I know is that I should kill _her _too while I'm at it._

She slowly stood up and sighed. "I need to get out of here and plot," she said to herself. She limped over to the door, opened it swiftly, and left the room.

---

Hikaru limped down the hallway and groaned. "I don't know _how_ these guys find their way through this place!"

She turned a random corner, and found herself facing a large door. "Huh...I wonder..."

She slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. She saw a large, fat penguin, and a skinny snail.

"Dedede! Escargon!" she suddenly whispered to herself. "So...this is his castle!"

Hikaru watched as King Dedede paced around the room. "I can't believe it!" he muttered. "That was a really promising demon beast, and I paid a fortune for it!"

Escargon shook his head. "It's not like you really pay for anything..."

King Dedede swiftly took out his hammer and knocked the poor snail on the head. "Shut up!" he said.

Hikaru snickered. "I can't believe that's the guy who's ordering all of those demon beasts."

King Dedede heard Hikaru and turned his head. "Hey!" he shouted. "Who are you?"

Hikaru grunted, slammed the large door shut, and quickly limped across the hallway. "Crap! Out of all times to have a sprained ankle!"

She dove behind a corner, and peeked over it. There were about thirty Waddle Dees with spears bursting out of the Throne Room, obviously looking for her.

She growled as they came her way. She inhaled deeply...

---

Fumu, Bun, Honey, and Iroo walked around the hallway, searching for the pink puffball.

"Kirby!" Fumu coaxed. "Come out, Kirby! She won't hurt you again, I promise! Please, Kirby!"

She sighed with relief as she saw Kirby run out of a corner, and into her arms.

"I found him!" Fumu said, holding him up. "He's okay!"

"Poyo!" Kirby squeaked.

"It's about time," Bun said, putting his arms behind his head. "I was getting tired of looking."

Fumu frowned and shook her head, cradling Kirby in her arms. "Jeez, Bun. You can be so--"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Everyone gasped and quickly backed up into a group.

"Wh-what was that?" Honey squeaked.

"I don't know," said Bun. "But let's find out! Come on!"

Kirby "poyo"ed and wiggled out of Fumu's arms, yet again.

"Bun! Kirby! No! Wait! Stop!" Fumu cried. But they had already taken off, minus Honey.

Fumu sighed and looked at Honey. "Let's go," she said. "Who knows what might happen?"

---

When they arrived where the loud sound was made, they gasped at the scene.

Burnt Waddle Dees were lying on the ground. The walls surrounding the place were charred black, and one Waddle Dee was just charcoal lying on the ground, twitching.

"Wh-what happen here?" Iroo said, shocked.

"It looks horrible!" Honey said, holding onto his arm.

Kirby blinked and poked the one charcoal Waddle Dee, who instantly turned into dust. "P...poyo...?"

"I wonder what happened..." Bun said, looking around.

Fumu thought for a moment, and then gasped. "Everyone! It was that thing that hurt Kirby!"

"What makes you say that?" Bun asked.

Fumu looked at him. "Isn't it obvious? All of these Waddle Dees and their burns...the darkness of the burns are similar to Kirby's!"

Bun looked at the dust Waddle Dee, and then back at Fumu. "Well, what do we do?"

Fumu frowned. "We have to find it! Who knows what it could be doing now!"

---

Hikaru gasped as she made it outside. "Finally..."

She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

She looked at her ankle and groaned. "How am I supposed to finish my mission like this? I'm a wreck right now! I need to find some way to get better..."

She sighed again and looked up at the sky. It was a pure blue, with little white clouds floating around.

"If Master saw me in this condition...I wonder what he would say..."

_"I would say that you are more fragile than expected."_

Hikaru gasped and looked around. "M-Master? Is that you?!"

_"Yes. It is I."_

"Dark Dream! I'm sorry, but...I sprained my ankle...I can't do _anything..._"

_"I thought you had claimed that you could do _anything _in _any _condition."_

"...I...don't remember saying that..."

_"No matter. Rest up. I cannot afford to lose you. You are my most powerful_ _weapon...no more, no less."_

Hikaru stayed silent, because she knew that Dark Dream was finished speaking. But in her thoughts, she wondered...

_I'm just a weapon..._ She sighed. _...No more, no less._

She continued to stare up into the sky, until she fell into some sort of doze...

---

_These A--mber Ro--ses...  
__So fra--gile and gen--tle..._  
_Blow softly in the wind..._

_My dear...sweet child...  
Fall asleep again._

_From the day you were born..._

_These A--mber Ro--ses...  
Blew softly in the wind..._

_From the night that you slept..._

_These A--mber Ro--ses...  
Blew softly in the wiiiind..._

_And till the day that you will leave me...  
I will protect you...  
_

_These A--mber Ro--ses...  
Will blow softly in...the...wiiiiiiind..._

* * *

**The song thingie in the story was something I heard in a dream once. I still remember it too. (O.o)  
Yeah, I'll explain the whole lyrics thing in the next chapter, okay? :)**

**Hikaru: ...Zzz...**

**...Oh. She's asleep...Dang, she'd better wake up soon...Fumu might find her...**

**Sorry if it's short for you! ;( My mom is keeping me away from the computer so...**

**OKAY YEAH...UHM...**

**THE BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND! AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE!**

**:D**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	5. Finish the Mission!

**HIYA EVERYBODY! I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**:3**

**Anyways, thank you VERY much to all those who have reviewed! I'm so grateful!**

**Hikaru:....Zzz...**

**...Um, I meant...WE'RE both grateful! (Gives Hikaru a noogie, but is still asleep.)**

**...Jeez, she can be a HEAVY sleeper...**

**CHAPTER FIVE IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**

**:3**

**

* * *

**

_**Hikaru's POV**_

_"Wow, that was a beautiful song!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Aw, I wish I could sing like you, Mommy!"_

_"You'll be able to if you practice hard enough."_

_"Really?! Then I'll start practicing right now! Doh...Reh...Fee...Fah...Lo...La...Lee...Doh!"_

_"You sound wonderful."_

_"Really? Am I good enough now?"_

_"All I can say is you sound amazing."_

_"Cool! I sound amazing! Yeah! Thanks, Mommy!"_

_"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie."_

_"Mmm...Hey, Mommy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why isn't Daddy ever home?"_

_"...Well...Daddy's always busy...a-and he said that he wouldn't be home for a while."_

_"Hmm...Well, when he does come home, I'm gonna sing for him!"_

_"Yes...yes, you do that, Hikaru...you do that."_

---

I sat up swiftly and looked around. "Crap!" I muttered. "Did I fall asleep?"

I groaned at the fact that I did. Why did I always sleep so much? I shrugged off the fact and focused on the dream.

"What was that all about?" I said to myself. "It felt so...familiar..."

I sighed and thought until I noticed something:

My ankle was patched up.

I gasped and took a long look at it. The bandages held everything in place, and my ankle didn't hurt at all! I even banged it into the castle's stone wall to test it. No pain. Nothing.

I thought about who could've done it. It couldn't have been Dark Dream. He doesn't have the ability to come into contact with this world with his own body. It couldn't have been Customer Service, and those bratty kids are _way _out of the question.

I stared at my ankle until I smiled devilishly. "If this is the case, then this means that I can finish what I came here for..."

I dusted off my skirt and headed towards the castle. This was going to be a _breeze_.

**_End of POV_**

---

Everyone spread out across the castle, trying to search for the strange creature, but no luck came.

"Jeez," said Bun once they came back together. "I'm getting tired of looking..."

"So am I," Iroo said.

"Me too..." Honey said quietly.

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

Fumu frowned. "Come on! Who knows where it could be, and what it could be doing!"

"I think I have a clue."

Everyone turned around to see Hikaru devilishly grinning at them. "Hey, everyone. What's up?"

Fumu glared at Hikaru. "You!"

Hikaru snickered.

"What are you doing here?!" Fumu asked angrily.

"Aren't you looking for me?" Hikaru asked. "Well, I'm right here."

Fumu growled and looked at Kirby. "Kirby!" she said. "Inhale it!"

Kirby softly "poyo"ed and looked at Hikaru. She was glaring at the pink puffball.

Kirby squeaked and slowly backed away. "P...poyo?"

"Aw, what's wrong, Kirby?" Hikaru asked, stepping forward. "You can't inhale me? Why not?"

"Kirby..." Fumu said with a worried expression on her face.

Hikaru continued to snicker. "Looks like your little friend isn't tough enough," she said. "But, since he doesn't want to go, _I'll_ do the honors!"

She ran forward towards the pink puffball and jumped into the air. "_Flaming Kick!_" She brought her foot down and it caught fire. She kicked Kirby, and he was knocked into the ground.

"Poyo!" Kirby wailed.

Hikaru bounced off of him and landed on the stone tile. "This is too easy!"

"Kirby!" Fumu cried. She turned her head towards Hikaru. She had little tear dots in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?! Stop it!"

Hikaru made a face. "Shut up!" She balled up her fists and they became covered in flames. She dashed towards Fumu. "_Fire Punch!_"

Fumu gasped and jumped out of the way in time. Hikaru ended up having her fists jammed into the wall.

"Dang it!" she shouted as she tried to pull her fists out of the wall.

Fumu ran towards Kirby. "Kirby!" she cried. "Kirby, wake up! Kirby!"

Hikaru pulled harder, and she finally managed to pull both fists out. She snapped a glare towards Fumu and ran towards her.

Bun panicked and and picked up a loose stone tile from the ground. "Leave my sister alone!" he shouted as he threw the stone. It hit Hikaru in the side of the head, and she grunted.

"Why you--!" She formed little balls of fire in both hands and threw them. "_Fire Bomb!_" Bun and the others jumped out of the way before the bombs exploded.

"Nice going, Bun," said Iroo. "You made it even angrier!"

Hikaru continued towards Fumu, ignoring Bun and the others.

"Sis!" Bun cried.

Fumu continued her attempts to wake up Kirby. "Kirby!" she said. "Kirby, please! Wake up!"

Hikaru grinned and inhaled deeply. "_Flamethrower!_"

Fumu shut her eyes and embraced herself.

"**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_**"

* * *

**(O.O) Oh, the suspense! THE SUSPENSE! **

**Hehehe! Cliffhanger, suckers! :D**

**Anyways, sorry for being late on updating. ;( **

**SOMEBODY (looks at Mom) WON'T BE VERY GENEROUS AS TO LET ME ON THE COMPUTER. :(**

**But, I updated, so that's that. :3**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR _BEST _FRIEND!**

**...**

**Okay, maybe not your _BEST _friend...**

**But it's still your friend! :D**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	6. Why?

**Okay, this is Chapter 6! :D**

**My mom and I have finally reached a conclusion! 2 hours a day on the computer! ;D**

**Alright! :3**

**THIS IS CHAPTAH SIX HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YA! :D**

* * *

"**_POYO!_**"

"Wh-what the--?! H-hey!"

Fumu opened her eyes and looked up. "Kirby!" she cried happily.

Kirby was clinging onto Hikaru's hair, beating her with his stubby arms.

"G-get off of me!"

"Poyo! No!"

"I said GET OFF!"

Hikaru flung Kirby off of her head and straight into a wall. Kirby landed on the ground with a _thud_, but stood back up unharmed.

"Poyo!" he said angrily.

Hikaru growled and formed little flaming bombs in her hand. "_Fire Bomb!_" She threw them, and they were flying straight towards Kirby.

"Poyo! Heeeeeeeeeeehyup!"

Kirby inhaled the bombs and swallowed. Suddenly, he grew bigger, and bigger, until he exploded. He wore a blue hat and had a bomb held up.

"Shoot!" Hikaru grumbled. "Bomb Kirby!"

Bomb Kirby threw the bomb he had towards Hikaru, but she jumped in time to avoid the explosion.

"Is that the best you've got?!" she shouted.

"Poyo!" Bomb Kirby created three more bombs and threw them in her direction. She jumped to avoid the first two, but was struck in the side with the third one.

"Aaugh!" she wailed. She fell on the ground, panting.

"Yeah!" cheered Bun.

"Go, Kirby!" Iroo encouraged.

"Do your best!" Honey said.

Fumu sat on the ground, smiling.

Bomb Kirby created another bomb and held it above his head, staring at Hikaru.

Hikaru only glared. "Do your worst!"

"Poyo!" Kirby threw the bomb and created a hole in the wall, making it able to see outside. He then created another bomb and threw it near Hikaru. It exploded, and she was sent flying out of the castle.

"Damn you, Kirby!" she shouted as she was sent plummeting towards the ground.

As soon as they heard her hit the ground, everyone cheered.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Bun yelled.

"I agree with Bun!" Iroo said.

"Terrific!" Honey said.

Fumu ran up to Kirby (who released his copy ability) and hugged him. "Thank you, Kirby!" she said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily, hugging her back.

---

**_Hikaru's POV_**

I laid on the ground, holding my side. It hurt so bad...

_Damn it! _I thought. _Why wasn't I able to take out that worthless puffball?! Was I holding back? Was I vulnerable? Why?! _

I sighed angrily and tried to stand up, when I heard a voice.

_"You have failed to defeat Kirby."_

"...Dark Dream..."

_"You are a top ranked assassin!"_ Dark Dream said angrily.

"I know, but..."

_"NO EXCUSES!" _Dark Dream yelled. _"I should lock you up and let you **rot**! That pink puffball could've easily been beat if you threw a **stick**_ _at him!"_

I felt small tears come to my eyes.

_No...not now! _

"Dark Dream, I can prove to you that I'm capable of still doing this!" I argued.

_"Really?" _I heard the anger in his voice subside. _"How?"_

"...I'll think up of something."

There was a long silence.

"...Dark Dream, not to be offensive, but you _need _me. No other demon beast can do this job."

_"...I will give you another chance. But if you **dare **fail me...I'll have your other eye."_

I shivered and smoothed down the hair that covered the left side of my face.

"I will not fail you."

_"Very well."_

Dark Dream's presence was gone, and I stood there, holding my side.

_Will I be able to keep my promise? _I wondered. _...I hope so..._

**_End of POV_**

---

Hikaru walked across the yard, still holding her side, making her way towards the bridge of the castle. The sun was slowly going down, and it was turning into evening.

_I can't stay here..._ She thought_. Those stupid kids would probably throw rocks at me and call Kirby to beat me up again._

She passed by a few Waddle Dees, and they stared at her as she walked by. She shot them a glare, and they reacted in a panic, opening up the bridge.

She walked across the bridge and continued to stroll down the dirt road, until she decided to wander off of the path for a little bit. She continued on the grass, until she saw a little house in the distance.

_Hmm... _She thought. _I wonder..._

---

After about fifteen minutes, she made it up to the house. It was small. Midget size. She turned the handle of the door and crouched down. Hikaru whimpered because of the pain, but crawled inside.

There was a little fireplace, with a small bed and a window. The ceiling was pretty low, so she had to stay crouched down, but other than that it was warm.

Hikaru crawled towards the bed and sat on it, making sure her head didn't touch the ceiling. She sighed and rubbed her side. It was still hurting. She laid her head on the pillow, and soon, drifted off into another doze.

---

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Hikaru jumped up and banged her head on the ceiling. "What's going on?!" she shouted.

She turned her head and she saw a yellow bird, flapping it's wings frantically.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?!" it shouted.

"Y-your bed?!"

"G-get out!" the bird shouted. It pecked Hikaru on the neck repeatedly, trying to scare off the girl.

"Quit pecking me, you weird bird!" Hikaru shouted. She took her hand and grabbed the yellow bird by the neck, and threw it into the wall.

"K-Kirby!" it shouted. "H-help me!"

Outside, Kirby heard the frantic cries of the bird in his "nest", and jumped to the rescue.

"Poyo!" he said and opened the door. Hikaru's eyes widened as she caught the pink puffball staring at her. The yellow bird flew out of the little house in a hurry, and left Kirby and Hikaru alone, eyes locked with each others.

* * *

**Okay, this is Chapter 6! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed! :3**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!**

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Review Button: Click on me because I'm your friend!**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	7. The Suggestion

**HEYA EVERYONE! THIS IS CHAPTER 7! :D**

**You know the drill! **

**READ AND ENJOY, SUCKERS! :)**

**Heheh! **

**:3**

* * *

(Yes, it is Nighttime right now.)

Kirby blinked several times, and "poyo"ed.

Hikaru grumbled. "What are you gonna do, you worthless pink puffball? _Eat me?_"

"Poyo...?"

"...Well, what are you waiting for?! I'm right here! Bring it!"

"...Po..yo?"

Hikaru watched as Kirby stumbled around and fell to the ground, breathing steadily. He then began to roll backwards, and rolled out of the house, tumbling down the hill.

_...Oh...KAY...That was weird..._Hikaru thought.

She crawled out of the house, and stood up, careful not to stretch her side too much. She looked down the hill and saw that Kirby was at the bottom, with his eyes closed.

Hikaru stood there for a moment. "Jeez, you look so defenseless..." She blinked a few times, and in her own eyes, saw a bright red light surrounding Kirby.

"Hey...that's because you _are!_"

She walked down the hill and stood a few feet away from the pink puffball. She could feel it. The little puffball was sick, and his body temperature was rising.

Hikaru felt a cold breeze swiftly cross the air. She shivered slightly. "No wonder."

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

_Hey! He's defenseless! That means he doesn't have the energy to inhale! Which means that I..._

Hikaru devilishly smiled. "Prepare yourself, Star Warrior."

She formed one large bomb, and aimed it at the sick Star Warrior.

"_**DIE!**_"

She threw it, and it made a huge explosion. She was pushed back, and she landed on the grass.

After everything quieted, Hikaru opened her eyes. "Finally, I...WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hikaru looked up to see Fumu holding Kirby in her arms. Apparently, she had saved him from being blown up.

"What are you doing?!" Fumu cried.

"Where the hell did _you _come from?!" Hikaru shouted, ignoring the question.

"Tokkori told us everything!" said Bun, who was beside his sister. "We were at Kawasaki's with our parents, when Tokkori came barging in! He said that a creature was inside Kirby's home, so we came here!"

"And we were lucky we did!" Fumu added angrily.

Hikaru hissed. "Damn it!" She created more bombs in her hands and threw them in the direction of the children.

Both screamed and jumped, just barely avoiding the bombs. Suddenly, Fumu accidentally dropped Kirby.

"Kirby!" she screamed.

Kirby bounced up and down for a while, until he stopped altogether. He was still breathing steadily, but his cheeks were very red, and he was sweating.

Hikaru jumped for Kirby, but Bun dove and caught him before she did. He began to run away, when Hikaru appeared in front of him.

"Give me Kirby, and I won't kill you!" she said.

"Liar!" Bun yelled. He took his free hand and punched Hikaru in the side. She wailed in agony and fell on the ground, clutching her side.

"Quick, let's make a break for it!" Bun yelled. He ran past his sister, and headed towards the castle. Fumu stood up, took a quick look at Hikaru, and ran off with her little brother.

---

Hikaru laid on the ground, whimpering. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

_"...I see you've made another attempt to defeat Kirby."_

"C-Customer Service, is that you?"

_"Yes."_

"How are you able to contact me like this?"

_"Dark Dream has a very useful Telepathy Machine, did you know?"_

"Yeah, yeah...so what do you want, shorty?"

_"How rude. I wanted to give you advice."_

"...Really?"

_"Yes."_

"Lay it on me."

_"I suggest you get on their "good side"."_

"...Huh? What do you mean, "good side"?"

_"Which would you rather have, enemies...or friends?"_

"...You're saying I have to "play nice"?"

_"Exactly."_

"Um...If you haven't noticed, "playing nice" isn't my kind of thing..."

_"Hikaru, those creatures build on trust. If they get that from you, you'll be able to do anything...and that means finish your mission."_

Hikaru stayed silent.

_"...Moving on, I highly suggest you take my advice. I know those creatures."_

Customer Service's voice died off, and Hikaru managed to sit up.

"Build trust...how do I do that?"

Hikaru sighed and looked around. She saw a tree (not the one next to Kirby's house) and slowly stood up and walked towards it.

"I'll need a good night's sleep if I'll ever be able to think right..."

* * *

**I know this was short...BUT IT WAS GREAT, RIGHT?!**

**Review Button: ...**

**RIGHT?!**

**Review Button: ...**

**...right? **

**Review Button: ...**

***sigh* Guess not... :(**

**Review Button: It was too short, that's all I'm saying.**

**_(ENTER, NEW MYSTERY CHARACTER!)_**

**???: What are you talking about?! Hikaru2009 worked hard on this!**

**Thanks...**

**Review Button: She _did?_**

**???: That's it! *pulls out sword* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**Review Button: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**???: Alright, Review Button was being rude, so all of you people who think Review Button was being rude, every time you click on it, you poke it really hard! REVENGE! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEENNNNGE!**

**Thanks, Hin--!**

**???: No, don't say my name! I'm a mystery character! But a hint: I'm male! **

**Alright! Now, click on Review Button! CLICK ON IT! REVENGE FOR BEING RUDE! REVEEEEENGE! **

**...Please click on it.**

**XD XP**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	8. Ideas

**HIYA! THIS IS CHAPTER 8!**

**OKAY NOW READ, PLEASE!**

**P.S. THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**???: Yep, we appreciate them! *winks***

**:D**

* * *

**_Fumu's POV_**

I yawned and opened my eyes to the sun's bright rays hitting my face. Why did I have to have a window placed there? I groaned lazily and hopped out of bed. My mom would probably come bursting into my room singing another happy song, like she always did.

I made my way into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then tied it up into a pony tail. I never really did like it when I wore my hair down, but Mom always says I _have _to take it out, or it'll ruin my hair when I sleep. Whatever.

I walked into the kitchen, when Bun was already at the table. I saw Kirby laying on the couch. I felt really bad for him.

"Good morning, Bun," I said, hopping up to the table.

"Hay," he said, mouth full. Its disgusting when he does that, but he never really listens to me, so it doesn't matter.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked, looking down at my plate.

"Deh whent suhwhere. Ah dunno, doh."

"Oh. So, how's Kirby?"

Bun swallowed. "I think his temperature went down."

I looked over to the couch. Kirby's face wasn't as red as it was last night. I sighed with relief. "That's good," I said. "I was really worried about him." Bun took another bite of his eggs. "Yoh wahhy 'bout evahiting." he said. I balled up a dirty napkin on the table and threw it at his head.

I took a bite of my eggs, swallowed, and looked at Kirby, when Bun swallowed.

"Hey, Sis?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that the thing that we found made Kirby get all sick like that?"

I made a face. "Um...I'm not sure, but that has to be it. I mean, it did have something to do with high temperature. Maybe it has a special power that can do that."

"P...poyo..."

Bun and I looked over to where Kirby was lying. His eyes were wide open, and he was staring up at the ceiling. "Po...yo...?"

I excitedly jumped off of my chair and ran over to Kirby. "Kirby!" I said happily. "Wow, I sure am glad that you're awake." Kirby sat up and looked at me. "Poyo? Fumu?" I smiled. "Hello, Kirby!" Kirby smiled back. "Poyo! Hi!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud stomach growl. "...Poyo!"

---

I watched as Kirby inhaled the rest of my breakfast. It was fine...I wasn't really hungry anyways. As Kirby licked his lips, I began to wonder.

"Kirby?"

"Fumu?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Poyo..."

I stood there, waiting for an answer. I hoped some of those Japanese lessons from Meta Knight would pay off.

**(Yes, they are speaking Japanese, but I am "translating" it over to english.)**

"Poy...sleep!" Kirby squeaked. I bit my bottom lip. "Anything else?"

"Poy...sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" he chanted.

I face-palmed. Was that _all _he could try and tell me? I glanced over at Bun. He was eating away at some of the bacon. "Jeez, Kirby," I said. "Can't you tell me anything else besides "sleep"?"

Kirby laid back in the chair and breathed in slowly. "Poy...dream!"

I looked back up. "A dream? What did you dream about, Kirby?"

"Poyo..._FOOD!_" he squealed. He fell out of his chair and into my arms.

I face-palmed...AGAIN. This was going nowhere.

"Kirby," I said slowly. "Did...that monster...hurt...you?"

Kirby looked up at me. "Poy...fall...hurt..."

As soon as I heard the words "fall" and "hurt", I knew that it had to be the work of that crazy creature. I just _knew _it! I turned towards Bun. "Bun!" I said. "We have to catch that monster before it hurts anyone else!"

He was on the edge of his chair, feet dangling. "I know that but..._how?_"

I made an unsure face, but then looked at Kirby. "Hm..."

**_End of POV_**

**_---_**

Something touched Hikaru's face, and she snapped opened her eyes. She swiped off whatever was on her face. It turned out to be a butterfly. Hikaru sighed, and let the butterfly fly away. She looked around, and her eyes came back to her ankle, which was still wrapped up.

"Huh," she said to herself. "I never really found out who wrapped up my ankle." She shrugged it off and stood up. Her body felt better..._much _better than yesterday. She stretched and collapsed back down on the ground, breathing in the gentle breeze.

She looked over, just a few yards away, of where she was beaten by a single boy. Her face turned into a scowl. "Once I get my hands on that thing..." She suddenly sighed. _No...I can't do that. Remember what Customer Service said..._

---

_"Hikaru, those creature build on trust. If they get that from you, then you can do anything...and that means finish your mission."_

---

Hikaru groaned. "This is gonna be a pain in my butt..." She stood up, and headed for the castle, when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait...how can I build trust from someone who doesn't even _like _me?"

Hikaru sighed and began to think.

_There has to be someone I can fool...let's see...  
That pony-tailed creature, and the shaggy haired one...out of the question. Kirby? Don't think so. If I tried that fat King Dedede or that skinny Escargon, they'd probably just send out those little mini things to stab me..._

She sighed again. "Damn," she said. "I'm out of options..." Suddenly, her eyes flashed.

"_**Meta Knight!**_"

* * *

**Okay, this was Chapter 8! :3**

**I hoped you like it!**

**???: I know I did. What about you, Review Button? (^.^)**

**Review Button: Eh, it was okay. (-_-)**

**???: *unsheathes sword* It was..."okay"? :(**

**Review Button: Eeep! What I meant to say was, it was outstanding! Loved it! And I wasn't even that short this time! (^.^')**

**???: *sheaths sword* Yeah, that's better. (^.^)**

**Ehehehe...**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	9. Winning Trust With Lies

**Hey, everyone, its good to be back! :D**

**???: Yep. **

**Anyways, if you wanna know the reason for the delay, please visit my profile!**

**ALRIGHT! YOU'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! **

**CHAPTER NINE, JUST. FOR. YOU!**

**;3**

* * *

Hikaru smirked. "...Yeah! That's someone I can latch onto for the time being. He doesn't know about these past incidents...strangely...but he's _perfect!_" She giggled evilly to herself and headed toward the castle.

---

Bun listened to his sister's plan intently. "So, you're saying we have to tell Meta Knight?" Fumu nodded. "Yes! We have to tell him! Kirby can't defeat that monster, but maybe Sir Meta Knight can!"

Bun thought for a moment, but then balled up his hands into fists. "Alright! Let's do it! You in, Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby squeaked.

---

Hikaru stopped at the castle and saw that the bridge was closed. She looked over to the castle's outer stone wall and saw that it could be a perfect way to get in. All of the stones were sticking out, and were useful for climbing. She backed up, jumped over the ditch, and latched onto the stone wall.

"Perfect!" she said. She began to climb up quickly, and she poked her head up a little to see if anyone was at the top. No one. She grinned and jumped onto the top, and then she jumped back down into the castle yard. She ran past an open door and into the castle. She was in.

---

Hikaru ran across the hallway. Her trained skills kept her footsteps quiet as they hit the ground. She edged up against each corner until she found a large, brown wooden door. She sighed and knocked on it.

_Alright. _she thought. _This is gonna be hard...but its to revive the dark side fully! No turning back!_

"Coming." came two voices. Hikaru exhaled and looked up as the door opened. She saw two short guys in purple and green armor. The one in purple was slightly taller than the one in green.

"And who might you be?" asked the one in purple.

Hikaru breathed in. "My name is Hikaru. I'm looking for...Meta Knight."

"Oh," said the one in green. "You're the one that Meta Knight saved! Sure, he's out in garden on patrol."

Hikaru sighed. "Jeez...coming here all the way for nothing..." She turned and took off in the direction of where she came.

The one in purple looked down at the one in green. "Hey, Blade?"

"Yeah, Sword?"

"What kind of creature do you think that was?"

"Not sure."

---

Hikaru ran into the garden, where she saw Meta Knight standing near the same area of flowers where she fell asleep. He seemed to be motionless. Hikaru stood there for the longest of times before she saw him turn around.

"Hm," he said. "I have not seen you for a few days." Hikaru sighed and put on her innocent face. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before. It wasn't right of me to do that." Meta Knight lowered his head. "Behind you."

Hikaru turned around and saw Fumu, Bun, and Kirby standing behind her with angry faces. (Well...minus Kirby...)

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fumu yelled.

Hikaru frowned. "What are you doing here?!"

"We were coming here to warn Meta Knight about _you_!" Bun said.

"We came to tell him how much trouble you caused us!" Fumu said.

"Yeah, you burned all those Waddle Dees!" said Bun.

"_And _you hurt Kirby!" Fumu added.

"What's next, are you gonna strike Meta Knight?!"

Hikaru looked at the two children, then at Meta Knight. "D-don't listen to them!" Hikaru said, swiping her hand across the air. "I didn't do anything, I _swear_! _They're _the ones who are lying!"

"Don't believe that monster!" Fumu said. "It really _did _hurt Kirby and those Waddle Dees! It even made Kirby sick!"

Hikaru shot a surprised look at Fumu. "_WHAT?!_ That wasn't my fault! That pink puffball was _sleeping_ in a _tree_ on a _cold_ _night_!"

Meta Knight stayed silent. Hikaru turned her head to him. "Don't listen to them!" Her eyes were bright with fury and anger.

Meta Knight finally looked up. "Fumu," he said. "Do you have the evidence?" Fumu's eyes went wide. "Y-yes we do! The hallway! It was covered with black soot! Come on, I'll show you!"

---

In the hallway, Fumu led the way. "I'll show you! Right he--!" Fumu paused in her sentence. The hallway was completely clean...sparkling, even.

"What happened?" Bun asked. "It was covered in black completely!" A few random Waddle Dees walked by, carrying a few cleaning supplies. Bun whispered to his sister, "The Waddle Dees must have cleaned it up!" Fumu gasped and grabbed one Waddle Dee by it's stubby arm.

"Did you clean up any black material from here?" she asked. The Waddle Dee glanced at Hikaru, who gave out a glare. It quickly shook it's head and scurried along. Hikaru gave a small smirk. Fumu looked at Meta Knight sheepishly, who stared at the sparkling walls and floors.

"Fumu," he said, looking at them. "I do not know what has come over you. You normally would not say lies like this."

Hikaru made a happy (evil-ish) cat face. _Victory! _she thought happily.

Fumu put her hands on her hips. "But I'm _not _lying! That monster really is--!"

Meta Knight shook his head. "I must apologize, but I cannot believe you." He turned and walked away, Hikaru behind him. Hikaru looked back at Fumu...and she stuck out her tongue.

She turned her head forward, and continued to follow the knight.

_"Good," _whispered Customer Service _"Very good."_

* * *

**Yayayayayah! Chapter 9, DONE! :3**

**SEE YA'LLZ!**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	10. Sentencing

**OMG!!! I'M ACTUALLY CREATING A STORY ON FANFICTION THAT IS MORE THAN 10 CHAPTERS LONG! (O.o)**

**???: Good for you.**

**Review Button: Yeah. Great.**

**???: Aren't you supposed to be at the bottom of the screen, waiting for people to poke you?**

**Review Button: I'm out...!**

**...ANYWAYS...Yay! Thank you for ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO ARE REVIEWING! *bright smile* It makes my day. Especially the satisfied reviews. I'm glad you all like how my story is coming along. You know, it's not easy for an 11 year old (I'm almost 12, okay? June!) to cover all of this, with school..BUT NEVERTHELESS I AM HAAAAAAAAAPPY!**

**I TYPE TOO MUCH! LET CHAPTER 10 BEGIN!**

* * *

**_Hikaru's POV_**

I smiled devilishly and walked away behind Meta Knight. Before we turned a corner, I stuck out my tongue to the little brats. I saw that pony tailed creature's expression...priceless.

I snickered quietly and turned my head back into the focus of Meta Knight's small round body. "Meta Knight?"

He stopped walking, but did not respond.

"Um...thanks for helping me out back there. It's really not easy, having someone push lies on you like that." I said. Meta Knight still didn't respond. I sighed and once again, I put on my play face. "Like I said, I'm really sorry about being all rude like that," I said, hoping he would buy every word I said. "I guess I was just...scared."

Finally, he spoke. "I understand." he said, his voice emotionless.

I stood there, looking for something else to say. "Um...anyways, I'm new here. My name is Hikaru. You see, I...I came here when I was exploring places throughout the universe."

Meta Knight remained emotionless in his voice, but he nodded his head without turning to face me. "I see."

I sweat dropped. This guy wasn't much of a talker. We continued to walk for about a few more minutes.

"So..." I tried to make some pep talk to avoid the awkward silence. "Who...does this castle belong to?"

"This is the home of King Dedede, the king of Dreamland. He has an accomplice, Escargon." That was the most I've ever heard him say. "Oh." I replied. I continued to follow him until I heard someone shouting.

"**_STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!_**" I flinched and my feet quickly stopped. I saw a snail running towards me, with about a hundred Waddle Dees behind him. I groaned.

Meta Knight stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Escargon angrily pointed at me. "Do you know who that is?!" Meta Knight responded calmly. "She is an adventurer from another planet."

Escargon shook his head, and the Waddle Dees surrounded me. A couple of them grabbed my arms so I couldn't move, and the rest had their spears pointed straight at me. "That's the one who broke into the castle! The one who charred his Majesty's walls!"

Meta Knight turned to face me. I was struggling to get the Waddle Dees off of me. "Okay, who told you that?!"

"I did!"

I looked past the crowd of Waddle Dees and saw Ponytail, Shaggy, and Kirby standing beside Escargon. I growled. Ponytail continued to talk. "If Meta Knight wouldn't listen, then I _had _to tell somebody else! You're really dangerous! Dream Land can't have you running around, _burning_ things!"

Meta Knight then spoke. "Fumu," he said, turning back around. "When you told me this creature hurt Kirby, what exactly did it do?"

"It attacked Kirby by throwing bombs and shooting out flames all over the place!" Fumu said.

"_Lair!_" I said. "_You_ told Kirby to start attacking _me!_ I only did it because it was in _self-defense!_"

"But Kirby didn't even _try _to hurt you!" Fumu yelled.

"He did when he jumped on my head!" I protested.

"But that was when you tried to attack _me!_"

"**_QUIT FIGHTING!_**" Escargon yelled. "Commands from his Majesty is to have that fiery beast locked up! On charges for damaging the castle walls!"

The Waddle Dees holding my arms quickly pulled them behind me, and tied up my hands with ropes. "HEY!" I shouted. "Let me go!" I swung the Waddle Dees on my arm away, but the other Waddle Dees just ended up taking the other Waddle Dee's place.

I tried, and failed, to get those things off of me. There were just too many of them. Finally, I just gave up and let them take me away. I could feel everyone staring at me.

Especially Meta Knight.

* * *

**Oh...Hikaru got taken away to the castle's jail/wine cellar.**

**???: That doesn't look to good.**

**(O.o)**

**Uh-oh...what's going to happen? Anyways, I'm planning to update the same day today, so look for another chapter today!**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	11. Winning Trust With the Truth

**OMGZ I AM SOOO SORRY. I got held back by the computer last night, so I couldn't post up this chapter like I was supposed to. I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?**

**:(**

**Well, anyways, here's the chapter. **

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T COME TO MY HOUSE WITH A FLAMING PITCHFORK SCREAMING AT MY MOM FOR HOLDING ME BACK. **

* * *

Down in the wine cellar, the Waddle Dees tossed Hikaru inside of the jail cell. She simply glared at the Waddle Dees as they hurried out.

"Great," Hikaru muttered to herself. "Just great. Tossed into a jail cell...by midgets." When every single Waddle Dee was gone, Hikaru tried to, and succeeded, in untying the rope that bound her hands. She walked up to the bars and shook them, but it was no use. They were stable and wouldn't budge. She sighed and slid down to the ground lazily, still holding on to the bars.

She decided this would be a good opportunity to take a nap (Yes, Hikaru can be very random like that). She kept on wondering if that dream she had a few days ago would continue.

She laid her head down on her arm, and fell asleep.

---

_The sun glimmered through the thick trees, and a house made of wood was seen near a large pond. Girls were seen standing on each side of the pond._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"I'm ready."_

_"Okay, show me what you've got!"_

_"Right!"_

_"LET'S GO!"_

_The first girl rose into the air and she pushed her foot down. It caught fire. The second girl dodged and inhaled deeply. She blew out a gust of icy cold wind, freezing the first girl's flaming foot. The first girl struggled to double jump, but ended up falling into the pond._

_"Oh, no!" the second girl screamed. "Hikaru!"_

_The second girl frantically ran around the pond, screaming, "Hikaru! Hikaru, where are you?!" but there was no response. The second girl suddenly noticed bubbles forming at the surface. Hikaru jumped out of the water, and landed back on the ground. _

_"You sure are getting tricky to beat, Koyuki!" Hikaru said, squeezing her hair._

_Koyuki ran up to Hikaru. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "I never meant for you to fall in like that!"_

_Hikaru giggled. "But if you're gonna spar someone, you gotta learn how to be tough, and only have worry when you know you've gone too far," she said. She lightly patted Koyuki's head. "Now, quit being such a baby and show me what you've got!"_

---

_CLANK!_

Hikaru's eyes shot open, and saw that a Waddle Dee was standing in front of her, with a tray of food on the ground. As she sat up, the Waddle Dee quickly left, closing the jail cell behind it. She looked down at the tray of food.

Bread, water, and a salad. Hikaru's stomach rumbled, and noticed she hadn't eaten anything for quite a while. She shrugged and took a bite of the salad, thinking of the dream.

_Okay, I have absolutely no idea why I've suddenly started having dreams like that, but...they all seem so familiar. That house, the pond, the girl...and the voice in the first dream...Ah! This salad tastes like crap._

Hikaru spit out the salad and took a bite of the bread. "Damn! It's as stale as hell!" She tossed it onto the tray and plopped back down on the floor. "Jeez! What are they planning to do, _starve_ me to death?" She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. _I_ _hope they aren't. Dedede can't be that cruel...or maybe he can. He's trying to get rid of Kirby, after all...WAIT!_

She immediately sat up and began plotting.

---

The next day, Hikaru worked her plan into action. When she received breakfast, she had a stroke of luck. Waddle Doo came down to give it to her. As he was about to leave, Hikaru stopped him.

"Wait!" she said. "This stuff tastes like crap! Can't I get anything else?"

Waddle Doo shook it's head/eyeball body quickly. Hikaru could tell he didn't like being near her. "You'll have to talk to his Majesty about your meals." Hikaru tried to keep from smiling. "Well then, can't I go ask him?" Waddle Doo looked unsure. Hikaru began to look impatient.

"Come on, please?"

"Hm..."

"Come on."

"Er..."

"...If you want to keep your eye, you'll let me see the king."

"R-right away!"

Waddle Doo led Hikaru out of the jail cell, and to the Throne Room.

_Everything's going according to plan. Sweet!_

---

In the Throne Room, Hikaru kneeled before the "great king" and looked up. Waddle Doo was with the other Waddle Dees, standing beside King Dedede, who was glaring angrily at Hikaru.

"What does this fire beast want?" King Dedede asked to Waddle Doo. "She requested to see you, your Majesty,"

"About what?" Dedede asked.

"Her meals." replied Waddle Doo.

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "It's the food! The salad tastes disgusting, the bread's stale, and the water...I would prefer a little soda...but it's the food! Only Kirby could eat it! Wait...you _hate_ Kirby...don't you?"

King Dedede folded his arms. "You should _know _I do!"

"And you've been ordering all of those demon beasts to kill him, right?"

Dedede looked up in surprise. "Wait...how do you know about..."

Hikaru grinned devilishly. "I know _everything_ about what you're trying to do. You've been ordering demon beasts _24/7_...but do you know where you're getting them? You know Customer Service? He actually survived that explosion from the help of Nightmare's brother, Dark Dream. Dark Dream is now making those new demon beasts. Nightmare perished because of Kirby, and Kirby is making you look bad, so that makes two of us who hate him. If we join together, then we can _certainly _get rid of that pink puffball."

King Dedede thought for a moment. "That sounds good...but...who are you?"

Hikaru stood up proudly. "I am Hikaru, an assassin from the Land of Darkness."

King Dedede grinned. "Excellent!"

Escargon whispered in Dedede's ear, "Are you sure you can trust her?"

Dedede laughed. "Anyone who wants to get rid of Kirby, is a friend of mine!"

Hikaru giggled to herself. _Huh. I never knew that fat penguin would actually trust me...but, whatever. At least I have someone on my side. With this fool, I'll be able to kill everyone I need here...and some extras._

* * *

**Okay, this was Chapter 11! Yay! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you!**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	12. Apologies

**Hello everyone! **

**Thank you to all of those who have been reviewing lately! YAHOO! OVER 40 REVIEWS!**

**And as your reward, you get to read Chapter 12! Hooray!**

**:3**

* * *

Hikaru smiled to herself as she roamed the castle halls. Now that she was sided with King Dedede, she was able to visit and wander the castle as much as she pleased. She decided to stand near a window and look out into Cappytown. Everyone was really busy, buying things. The sun was glowing it's early afternoon shine. Butterflies were fluttering at the castle garden below...it was beautiful...

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**"

Hikaru snapped her head to the right, and saw Fumu standing there, glaring at her. "You're supposed to be locked up under the castle!" Fumu said. Hikaru only grinned. "King Dedede thought twice about locking me up when I persuaded him!" she replied.

Fumu folded her arms. "Well, if you expect for me to give you a break, you're not getting one! I'm going to talk to that Dedede!" She ran off to the Throne Room. Hikaru snickered and continued to stare out the window.

---

Fumu burst into the Throne Room. "Dedede!" she shouted. "What do you think you're doing, letting that beast out?!" King Dedede laughed loudly. "I think I made a smart choice, letting her out!"

Fumu put her hands on her hips. "A "smart choice"?! You've got to be kidding me! That's dangerous! You _know _that!"

King Dedede laughed again. "I don't think so! You see here, we made a deal," he explained. "So I don't think she'll be burning my castle walls anytime soon!" Fumu stared at the king. "A...deal? What kind of deal?"

Escargon, who was beside Dedede frowned. "That's for your Majesty to know, and you to _never _find out!"

"Yeah!" King Dedede said. "So bear with her, or _you _can be tossed down into the jail cell!" Fumu gave out a frustrated groan and exited the Throne Room, while Dedede and Escargon were left alone to laugh.

---

Fumu stomped down the hallway angrily. "I can't believe it! Doesn't _anybody _here know it's not right to trust someone who tried to..."

"Fumu."

Fumu gasped and turned around quickly. "Sir Meta Knight, you _scared_ me!"

"Fumu, I trust you went to speak to the king?" he asked. Fumu nodded her head. "Yeah! Can you believe it? He let that beast out! And he says he _trusts _her!" Meta Knight lowered his head. "Why so?" Fumu rolled her eyes. "Because he made a "deal" with that beast...and he doesn't want me to know about it! Something bad is gonna happen, I just know it!"

"Hey, what are we talking about?"

Fumu turned her head to see Hikaru standing beside her.

"You!" Fumu said. Hikaru smiled. "Me, what?" Fumu frowned. "What kind of deal did you make with King Dedede? Tell me!"

Hikaru shrugged casually. "I said that if Dedede let me go, then I would cause no more trouble to Dream Land, or his castle. And he said it would be easier if he let me go--no more annoying feedings. I made it a solemn promise, too."

Fumu looked at Hikaru, completely unsure. Hikaru bent down to Fumu's height. Fumu looked into Hikaru's eyes. They were slightly sparkling. "I know we got off to a pretty bad start, so how about we...start over?"

Fumu bit her bottom lip. "Come on," coaxed Hikaru. "You can trust me. _Completely._" At the word "completely", Hikaru grinned her usual devilish smile. Fumu shook her head and dashed off, leaving Meta Knight and the girl alone.

Hikaru's head turned to face Meta Knight. "As my job intends, and for the safety of the children, I will have to have you under constant watch,"

Hikaru's eyebrows slightly raised. "Oh really?" _I don't need to worry...because he won't be alive for long! _"Well, if that's the case, then who's gonna watch me?" Meta Knight turned on his heel and began to walk. "I will show you."

---

Inside Meta Knight's apartment, Hikaru stood near the door, while Sword and Blade stood in front of her, Meta Knight standing in the middle.

"These two will be the ones to supervise you," he said.

"Hey," Sword said. "Aren't you the one that came over yesterday, looking for Sir Meta Knight?"

"Sir, why must we watch this creature?" Blade asked. Hikaru groaned. "I'm a _girl _not an _animal_."

Blade grunted. "Why must we watch her?" Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Because he thinks I'm going to do something _baaAAAaad_." Meta Knight sighed silently. "It is for the protection of the children. When I found out the truth about the walls and Kirby, I do not know how you expect for me to trust you now. The King does, however, and I cannot deny his word, so this is for the best."

"Now _that's _the longest thing I've ever heard you say," Hikaru said, smoothing down her hair.

Blade and Sword looked at each other, and then at their leader. "Yes, Sir." they replied together. "Good," Meta Knight said. "I will go on my patrol now. Do not let her out of your sight." He exited the room, and left Sword, Blade, and Hikaru staring at each other.

"So...do you guys have anything to eat in here? I'm starving!"

---

"You did what?" Fumu asked, turning around. She was in the garden, staring at all of the flowers. "I have Sword and Blade following Hikaru, so you have nothing to worry about."

Fumu tilted her head to the side. "But...do you really think Sword and Blade will be able to handle her? I mean...have you _seen _her real personality?" Meta Knight nodded. "I'm sure that they can handle it. They have handled many things before, much harder than the assignment given."

---

"Oh my gosh, this place is _so _boring!" Hikaru said as she munched on some chips, staring at the T.V. Sword and Blade stood nearby. Hikaru turned her head. "Hey, how do you guys pass the time?"

Blade looked at Sword, and Sword returned the glance. "Normally, we wait around until Sir Meta Knight gives orders..." Sword said. "...or we go on patrol." finished Blade.

"Hey!" Hikaru said, eyes lighting up. "How about we go on patrol?" Blade sweat dropped. "I-I'm not really sure if Sir Meta Knight wants us to leave the room..."

"Aw, come on!" Hikaru said, throwing the bag of chips at the green knight. "I'm bored over here!" Sword sweat dropped also. "O-okay..."

---

"Hm..." Fumu said. "Well...yeah, I guess they can handle it." Meta Knight nodded, but then thought about yesterday. "Fumu," he said. "I must apologize for not believing you before. I had no right to do that. I knew you better than I knew her."

Fumu blushed slightly. "N-no! You don't need to apologize!" she said quickly. "There was a lack of evidence, and that's what caused you to believe her, and not me! It's fine, really!" Meta Knight stood there quietly for a while, but then nodded his head. "Thank you. I must get back to my patrol." He walked away, Fumu watching until he disappeared behind a corner.

She sighed. "Oh, Sir Meta Knight..." She turned back around to watch the roses sway in the gentle wind. She suddenly noticed an oddly colored butterfly lying on a rose petal. "Wait..." she said to herself. "When did that get there?" She slowly moved her face closer towards the butterfly, until she heard a deep breathing noise.

"What the...!"

---

"Hey, this breeze feels nice!" Hikaru said as she stuck her head out of the window. Sword and Blade were trailing behind her, making sure she didn't go out of sight.

"Now I can see why Sir Meta Knight doesn't want her to go out running by herself." Sword whispered to Blade.

"Yeah," Blade replied. "She's really..."

"I'm really _what?_" Hikaru said, suddenly appearing in front of them. "N-nothing! We here talking about someone else!" Blade said. Hikaru glared at them for a moment, but then she shrugged, and continued to walk in front of them.

Suddenly, she noticed something outside of the castle, through a window.

"**_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_**"

Sword and Blade ran over to the same window, and gasped. They saw Fumu standing in front of a **_very _**large butterfly, petrified. "We have to help her!" Sword said, running off into the hallway. "Right!" Blade said, following him.

Hikaru watched as they ran off. She grinned. "Oh, this should be _fun!_"

* * *

**Oh, snap. Yeah. I did a cliffhanger. I went there. I _SO_ WENT THERE! CLIFFHANGER BABY! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ehehehe! You'll just have to wait! XD **

**Oh mah goodness, I can be so evil sometimes. **

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	13. More Lies

**Hi everyone!**

**Ehehehe! The last chapter was a cliffhanger, but here you go! The battle scene between that giant butterfly!  
Oh, snap! What'll happen? Read to find out!**

**:3**

* * *

Sword and Blade quickly ran through the castle halls, until they reached the entrance to the castle's garden. They gasped at what they saw.

A butterfly about 15 feet in height, 40 feet in width, and 12 feet in length, was standing in front of Fumu. It's eyes had a piercing red glare, and it's antennas were crazily moving about.

Hikaru, who was watching above, smiled. She picked up a loose stone tile from the floor, aimed it above the butterfly's head, and...

**_BAM!_**

The butterfly roared in anger and glared at Fumu. She screamed and ran. Hikaru laughed. The over-sized butterfly slowly flapped it's wings, rising from the ground. It rose into the air, and then swooped down, trying to grab Fumu with it's six legs.

The second time around, the butterfly managed to grab Fumu before she could run again. It slowly rose into the air...

"**_SIR META KNIGHT! KIRBY!_**"

Meta Knight quickly unsheathed Galaxia and cut off a piece of the butterfly's wing, and then Kirby came up behind him and inhaled it.

Kirby grew a hat with large feathery wings, and his dark pink cheeks were replaced by red Indian paint marks.

"Crap!" Hikaru muttered. "Wing Kirby!" The butterfly shrieked and dropped Fumu, but Meta Knight caught her. Fumu blushed as he carried her away under a nearby tree. "Thanks, Sir Meta Knight." she said as he place her down. Meta Knight nodded, and looked over at Wing Kirby. "It's all up to Kirby now." he said.

Wing Kirby held onto his wing hat as he flapped about in the air. The butterfly, who was on the ground, regrew its cut wing and growled. It rose up into the air, and began to chase Wing Kirby. They chased each other around the castle. Wing Kirby landed on the top and opened up a wing.

"_Feather Gun!_" The wing unleashed a massive amount of sharp feathers, cutting through the butterfly's wings. One feather hit an antenna, and the butterfly shrieked. It crashed into the castle, and then came tumbling down into the ground, making a loud **_BOOM!_**

The rumbling of the ground caused the castle to shake. "Whoa!" Hikaru dipped forward and fell out of the window, landing in the pile of crushed roses and sharp thorns.

"Ugh..."

---

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the same room she had been in a few days ago. _Isn't this Meta Knight's room...?_

She turned her head and saw Fumu and Meta Knight talking in one corner... _Wait...Where's Kirby? _Hikaru turned her head to the opposite side, and saw Kirby gently lying on her side, sleeping. She had the urge to push him off, but she didn't. _What's the point? I'm too tired to do anything._

After a few minutes of murmuring, Fumu nodded her head and exited the room. Meta Knight watched as she left, and then walked over to Hikaru, with bandages in his gloved hands. She watched as he gently removed the old bandages on her ankle, and replaced them with new ones. He worked so fast, it was almost a blur. When he was done, Hikaru sighed. "Um...thanks...I guess..." she murmured. _So Meta Knight was the one who wrapped up my ankle..._

Meta Knight nodded and wrapped his cape around himself. "Tell me," he said. "What was the _real_reason you came to this planet?" Hikaru blinked and looked at Kirby, and then at Meta Knight. She sighed. "Remember what I said about exploring planets? Well, I wasn't finished. Yes, I do explore planets, but it's for one reason--to find the strongest warriors and challenge them, so _I_ can become stronger. It's to...please somebody."

"I see," Meta Knight said. "You were _challenging _Kirby." Hikaru nodded her head. "Exactly."

_"Ah, smart move." _Customer Service whispered inside her head. _"Smart move."_

Hikaru smiled at his comment and continued to speak. "I wanted to see if he was as strong as they say." Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. He learns very quickly. I am proud of his progress."

"Poyo..."

Meta Knight and Hikaru looked down at Kirby to see him nuzzling his body slightly into her side. "Warm..." he muttered. Hikaru stared at the pink puffball in disbelief. She felt like she wanted _so _badly just to knock Kirby into a wall, but at the same time, she felt she should just let him sleep. She chose the second option_. It's for the mission. It's _all_ for the mission..._

Suddenly, she found herself tired as well. She sighed and closed her eyes. Meta Knight stared at them for a moment, turned, and walked out of the room.

---

"So," Fumu said when he walked out of his apartment. "What happened?" Meta Knight looked at her. "She said that yes, she does explore different planets, but it is to find the strongest warriors so she can challenge them."

Fumu looked down at the floor, then looked back out at Meta Knight. "It's believable...but it still could be a lie. Should we wait and see what happens?"

"We should."

* * *

**Okay! This was Chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**:3**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	14. Earning Trust

**OH. MY. GOODNESS! OVER _50_ REVIEWS?! _ALREADY?! _*faints***

**???: ...Oh, boy. Uh...yeah. So...anyways, thank you to every single one of you guys/gals who have been reviewing. We're all deeply honored that you have been doing so! **

***suddenly sits up* Yeah, so to thank you all, here is Chapter 14!**

**Review Button: Yeah...thanks.**

**Everyone (minus Review Button): THANK YOU!**

* * *

"Poyo...? Poy?"

"Ugh...H-huh? Wha-?"

Hikaru blinked her eyes a few times, only to have a single pink puffball come into focus. "Poyo!" Kirby squeaked, smiling. He wrapped his stubby arms around her neck. "Warm!" he said. She sighed and sat up, holding onto Kirby so he wouldn't fall. "Poyo..." he said, nuzzling closer. She got out of bed, still holding Kirby.

_If I'm going to finish this, I really might as well learn to get along. Seeing as practically no demon beast can defeat Kirby...not even Flier the butterfly, it's the only option, really. Build up everything and then...BAM! Knock it all down._

---

Hikaru walked through the hallways until she found the entrance to the garden. She found a shady spot under a tree and sat there, holding Kirby in her arms. He softly "poyo"ed and had his back against her stomach, staring out at the flowers. Hikaru nearly jumped when she heard a certain person's voice.

"Hey."

She turned her head to see Fumu and Bun, standing together beside her.

"Um...hey."

"You know, Sir Meta Knight told me that you came here because you wanted to challenge Kirby."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...is it really true?"

Fumu stared into Hikaru's eyes as she waited for an answer. "Yes. It's true," she said. Fumu's neutral eyes suddenly turned into a frown. Hikaru returned it. "Do I _really_ have anything to gain from lying to you?"

Fumu sighed, looked at her little brother, who shrugged, and looked back at Hikaru. "Fine," she said. "We'll see how everything goes. But if you slip up..." Hikaru held up Kirby to Fumu's face. He had a calm smile, and his cheeks were extra pink.

"I don't think I'll slip up anytime soon," she said. "He's been hugging me all morning, saying "warm" constantly, and I haven't even knocked him into a wall yet." Fumu looked at Kirby and he "poyo"ed happily, waving his stubby arms in the air. "Well...if he can trust you, then...I guess I can too..." Bun folded his arms. "I guess you could count me in...I don't want to be suspicious on my own. That's normally my sister." Fumu ignored the comment and gave him a looked that said "you won't have to".

Hikaru nodded her head and gave Kirby to Fumu. "Thanks," Hikaru said. Fumu nodded back and walked away with Kirby and Bun. Hikaru sighed and leaned against the tree. The sky began to turn somewhat orange, signaling that a sunset was coming. She decided to sit and think about how she would carry everything out.

_They don't trust me fully. _she thought. _I need to think up of a way to get that trust to the top...but how? _

She looked at the large hole in the ground nearby that the butterfly demon beast had created.

_Wait...hey, that's it!_

---

The moon glittered above the Castle and Cappytown. Everyone was sleeping peacefully...except for King Dedede, Escargon, and a certain assassin.

Her silent footsteps scurried down the hall until she came to the Throne Room, where King Dedede was talking to Customer Service. She quietly slipped into the room to hear the conversation.

"That demon beast, Flier, didn't do a single thing except for ruin my castle!" King Dedede shouted. Customer Service frowned. "Oh, I'm very sorry. That must have been one of the untamed ones."

King Dedede slammed his fist onto the armchair. "When I say I want a good demon beast, I _mean _it!"

"She _was_ a good demon beast."

Everyone turned to see Hikaru standing next to Escargon. "Wh-when did you get here?!" Escargon asked, jumping back. Hikaru ignored the frightened over-sized snail and walked up to King Dedede. "She _was_ a good demon beast, but she wasn't good _enough_. I got her as angry as possible, but she _still_ ended up losing to Kirby."

Customer Service smiled. "What do you have in mind, young assassin?"

Hikaru smiled and told her plan.

---

"Poyo! Poyo!"

Fumu slowly opened her eyes to see a pink puffball sitting on top of her. "Fumu! Morning! Poyo!" Fumu sat up and stretched. "Ahh...good morning, Kirby."

She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and walked into the kitchen, where someone unexpected was at the stove.

"Hey, Fumu! You want breakfast?"

"_H-Hikaru?!_ What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Cooking breakfast, what does it look like?"

"Wh-where are my parents?"

"I met them earlier. They said they'd be going out for a stroll."

"How did you get in here?!"

"What are you trying to do, play _20 Questions_? Just come over here and eat! I worked really hard to make this! Isn't that right, Kirby?"

Kirby, who was at the table, was inhaling the food that she cooked. Even Bun was eating it, and he seemed to be enjoying it. "Come on, Sis!" he said. "These pancakes _rock!_" Fumu shook her head. "No...I'm not that hungry." Hikaru shrugged. "Oh well. Suit yourself."

Bun and Kirby quickly finished up their breakfast and ran out of the apartment, Fumu following behind them. Hikaru tossed all of the dishes into the dishwasher and made her way out.

---

Hikaru strolled down the hallway, until she bumped into the familiar knights, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight. "Oh. Hi, Meta Knight. Sword. Blade."

Meta Knight nodded his head. "Hello, Hikaru. I trust you slept well yesterday, and last night?" Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. I slept fine."

"Your ankle is feeling fine, as well?" Meta Knight asked. "Yeah," Hikaru said. "It's doing fine. I just hope that the bandage doesn't..."

"**_AAAAAAAAAAHHH!_**"

Hikaru jumped. "Wh-what was that?!"

"That sounded like Fumu!" Blade said, unsheathing his sword. Meta Knight lowered his head. "Let's go!" he said. They ran off towards the direction of the scream.

---

They burst through the entrance of the castle to find a large dragon-like demon beast standing in the midst of everything. It had large teeth and giant claws. It had a flame at the tip of it's tail, and it had spikes sticking out at the top of it's head and around it's body.

"**_GrrrrAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHH!_**"

The ground trembled vigorously as it roared. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade unsheathed their swords, Fumu and Bun hid behind a tree, Kirby had a determined look on his face, and Hikaru stood near the entrance, waiting patiently.

"**_GrrrrAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHH!_**"

* * *

**Oh mah goodness. Another cliffhanger...**

**Ehehehe...**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	15. Trust Earned, Somewhat

**HIYA EVERYONE!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHA! I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, but here you go! THE BATTLE SCENE AGAINST THAT GIANT DRAGON! **

**What's gonna happen? Read to find out!**

**(^.^)**

* * *

"**_GrrrrAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHH!_**"

The dragon slammed it's tail into the ground and glared at Kirby.

"Poyo!"

The dragon growled and slowly raised it's paw into the air, and brought it down with full force, aiming at the pink puffball. Kirby jumped out of the way in time. "Kirby!" cried Fumu. "Don't let that demon beast get you!"

"Poyo!" Kirby responded. The dragon raised it's tail and spun around, striking Kirby when he wasn't paying attention. "POYO!" he cried as he was knocked into the ground.

The dragon then exhaled, breathing out large flames, headed straight for the pink puffball. "Kirby!" Bun cried. "Inhale it!" Kirby's eyes shot open and he jumped up, beginning to inhale the flames.

He grew a crown with an emerald jewel on it, and the top burst into flames. His body turned slightly red.

"Alright!" Bun cheered. "Fire Kirby!"

Fire Kirby inhaled deeply and exhaled flames towards the dragon. The dragon breathed in the flames, and shot them back at Fire Kirby, who managed to avoid them. King Dedede and Escargon, who were watching on the balcony, grinned.

"Go, Dragoh!" Escargon said. "Yeah, show 'em who's boss!" King Dedede yelled.

Fumu growled. "Kirby, don't let it beat you!" Dragoh turned his attention to the children and growled. He took his tail and swung it at Fumu and Bun, grabbing them. "Ah!" they gasped. "Kirby, help!"

Dragoh roared again, but this time, his back sprouted large wings. He slowly began flapping them, rising into the air. Fumu tried to scream, but the dragon squeezed the children. Fire Kirby tried to run after the dragon. "Poyo!" he cried. "Fumu! Bun!" Bun struggled, and managed to bite the tail. Dragoh roared and for a split second, lessened the grip. Fumu inhaled as much air as she possibly could, and screamed.

"**_COME! WARP STAR!_**"

Suddenly, a large, bright star came into view. It landed down near Kirby. "Poyo!" Kirby said happily. He jumped on it, and flew away to where the dragon was in the sky. Hikaru frowned for a second, but then smirked. She jumped up and began chasing after the dragon and Fire Kirby.

_"It looks like Dragoh is no match for Kirby now. With that Warp Star, Kirby will be too fast for him. I should have thought about that." _Customer Service said. "Yeah," Hikaru said. "But that's okay. Even if this plan fails, the original plan _won't_."

"Sir," Blade said. "It looks like the dragon is heading towards Cappytown."

"Should we follow them?" Sword asked. Meta Knight nodded his head quickly, and they began chasing after the dragon.

---

Cappies screamed and ran into their houses as the dragon landed in the town. Fire Kirby flew around on his Warp Star, breathing fire onto the dragon. Dragoh raised a paw, and his claws grew sharper. He swung at Fire Kirby, who tried to dodge, but ended up getting hit.

"_**POYO!**_" he cried as he fell towards the ground.

"Gotcha!"

Fire Kirby turned his head and saw Hikaru holding him. "Poyo!" he squealed. "No time for that now!" Hikaru said. She threw Kirby up in the air, and the Warp Star caught him. "You have a dragon to beat up!" Fire Kirby nodded and inhaled deeply. He shut his eyes, and his body began to shake.

_"Fireball Inferno!_"

Suddenly, his whole body caught fire. Quickly, he stepped on the edge of the Warp Star, and with full force, pushed it into the dragon's stomach with his foot. Dragoh roared in pain, and while his mouth was open, Fire Kirby quickly jumped in.

At first, everything was silent. Suddenly, a rumble came from the dragon's stomach...

"Grr...?"

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The dragon exploded, and Fumu and Bun were freed from the grip. Both of them sat on the ground, gasping for air, when Kirby came falling out of the sky. "Poyo!" he said happily as he landed in Hikaru's arms.

She walked over to Fumu, who looked up at her. "_Now _do you trust me fully?" Hikaru asked as she held out her free hand. Fumu stared at Hikaru and sat there for the longest of times. Hikaru patiently waited, until Fumu finally took her hand and stood up.

"You're welcome." Hikaru said as she placed Kirby down into her arms.

Fumu opened her mouth to say something, but then she looked past Hikaru.

"Oh. Hello, Sir Meta Knight."

Hikaru turned around and saw the dark blue puffball standing with Sword and Blade beside him. Hikaru grinned. "I'm a friend, not a foe. I _told _you guys, I'm not here to do anything bad. I just came here to challenge the little guy, that's all."

Suddenly, Hikaru felt someone clinging to her leg. She looked down and saw Kirby hugging it. "Poyo!" he squealed. "Fwiend!" Hikaru looked back up. "See?" Fumu looked at Bun, and Bun returned the glance. She then looked at Meta Knight, who's eyes were green.

"I...guess," Fumu said. _But this still doesn't mean I'm not gonna be on to you..._

Hikaru smiled and picked up Kirby, who nuzzled gently against her. She looked up at the sky. "Hey," she said. "It looks like it's lunchtime already. Anyone up for something to eat?" Immediately, Bun and Kirby jumped up. "Count me in!" Bun said. "Poyo!" Kirby squeaked. "Lunch!" Hikaru looked at Fumu, who had her arms crossed. "...Fine." she muttered. "I'm getting hungry, anyways."

Hikaru smiled. "Alright, come on. I have a special recipe in mind that I've been dying to try out."

* * *

**Ehehehe...**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**_Thank you!_**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	16. Sword Fighting!

**Hey, everyone!**

**(^.^)**

**Okay, it's been a while since I've done the disclaimer so...**

**???: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on it. *takes out a sheet of paper and clears throat*  
Hikaru2009 does not own any characters in the AWESOME Japanese show, ****_Hoshi No Kaabii._**

**Alright! Chapter 16...UP!**

* * *

**_Hikaru's POV_**

I watched on a stool as the children ate the special meat and vegetable stew I cooked. Kirby squeaked and jumped into my arms when he finished. "Poyo!" he said. "Yummy!" I looked down at him and found myself trying, and failing, to hold back a smile. Back in the Land of Darkness, when I cooked, everyone just gagged and pushed the plate away. It was really nice knowing that people here liked my cooking.

"Yeah, it really is good!" Bun said. Fumu looked at me in a "I-can't-believe-I'm-saying-this" way. "It actually really is..." I heard her mutter.

I nodded and looked back down at Kirby, who was staring at me with sparkling eyes.

_Thud, thud, thud._

I looked up and noticed that someone was knocking on the door. I walked over, Kirby still in my arms, and opened the door. Sword and Blade were standing there.

"What's up?" I asked, a blank stare on my face. "Sir Meta Knight wants to see Kirby for training purposes." Sword said.

"Metah Knightoh!" Kirby said, jumping out of my arms and landing next to Blade. I looked back at Fumu and Bun, and then I looked at Sword and Blade. "Can I come?" I asked. "I don't have anything else to do right now." Fumu, who overheard the conversation, said, "Yeah, go ahead." as if she didn't want me in her apartment. Yeah. That was probably it. I looked down at the two short knights and at the pink puffball.

"Poyo!"

---

I sat on the grass and watched as Meta Knight gave Kirby a spare sword. He swallowed it and transformed into Sword Kirby, with the green elf hat and everything.

Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and outstretched it in front of himself, pointing towards Sword Kirby. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sword Kirby nodded and copied the gesture. I gasped suddenly when they locked swords. _Shing! Clink! Clank!_

Sword Kirby tried to get Meta Knight, but he was quick..._really _quick. It was almost a blue blur. I had to admit, I was actually impressed. This guy would be tough to get if he was _this_ good. Suddenly, I found myself focusing all of my attention on him. He looked so..._powerful._ I blinked a few times, and saw a dark blue aura forming around him.

"Damn, he _is _strong..." I said to myself, smiling. "He's actually better than _me._" Then, unexpectedly, he looked my way. I felt my face turn slightly red when he continued focusing on Sword Kirby. What was I _doing?!_ I sighed and continued to watch, trying my best not to stare at the quick, blue puffball. And for some _weird _reason, I felt something small run swiftly through my heart.

_What__ was it?_

---

Kirby jumped into my arms and squeaked. "Poyo!" he said happily when he finished training. "You watch?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Kirby. I watched you. You're very good." I replied. He giggled in response. I turned my head to see Meta Knight walking beside me silently. Suddenly, he cocked his eyes and began looking at me. I sighed and continued walking.

---

When we arrived at Fumu's apartment, I opened the door for Kirby so he could get inside, and I closed the door, facing Meta Knight.

"Alright, I can explain," I began, rolling my eyes. "I was really impressed with how you handled your sword, okay?"

"Hm."

I looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah...but I still bet I could do better than you..." I suddenly slapped both hands over my mouth. "Oh, really?" he said, his eyes turning a bright pink. I was about to say something in protest, but an idea lit up my light bulb.

"Um...yeah. I _know_ I can do better than you. In fact, let's make it a duel, to see who's the best!" Meta Knight's eyes continued to glow pink. "Hm...that would be interesting...very well. Follow me."

I smiled to myself. If I had a sword in hand, then I could surely get rid of him in the process of dueling. Just catch him off guard and..._BAM! _I'll be able to get rid of him. And because Kirby already trusts me now, when I attack him, Meta Knight won't be there, and Kirby wouldn't _dare _hurt me! _It's perfect!_

---

I stood with the spare sword in my hand, looking at the knight. He unsheathed Galaxia and held it outwards, pointed at me. I nodded and took a fighting stance, my sword held firmly in my grip.

Suddenly, Meta Knight came at me with force, almost knocking me down, but I managed to hold my stance. Our swords locked together, and I slowly pushed forward, occasionally getting pushed back slightly. Finally, I jumped backwards and thrust forward, aiming for him, when he jumped out of the way, and knocked the side of my face with Galaxia. I grunted and fell over on my side.

Just as he was about to pin me down, I rolled out of the way and jumped up onto my feet, breathing heavily. I ran towards him, and our swords locked again.  
"You're...p-pretty good!" I said while my teeth were pressing together. "You're not bad yourself." he said calmly. I grinned and pushed forward with all of the energy I had, making him jump back. I then pointed the sword at him and ran towards him.

_This is the end for you! _I thought as I ran towards him. Suddenly, he _disappeared. _I gasped and looked around. "Wh-what?!" I said. "Where did you go?!" Then, as I was about to turn around, I felt something press against my back...

"**_AAAAAH!_**"

* * *

**Hm...I don't know if I should call this a cliffhanger or not...oh well. It'll be based on your decision! Ehehehe!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I've been late on updating. I went to Fun Land for my nephew's birthdays. **

**One is 3 and the other one is 5. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU TWO!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	17. The Flower

**Hi everyone! In the other chapter, I forgot to mention...**

**_HAPPY EASTER!_**

**...Well, I guess it's too late for that, but still...Ehehehe...I'm late with alot of things. :P**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**???: Hikaru2009 doesn't own anything from _Hoshi no Kaabii._**

* * *

"**_AAAAAH!_**"

Hikaru tipped forward and fell face-down on the ground. Meta Knight had jumped and pressed his foot against her back, causing her to fall over. He stood next to her, Galaxia still in his hand. She grunted and pushed herself up. "Why you...!" She stood up completely and began swinging her sword rapidly in front of the knight. Quickly, he locked swords with her, but she pulled away, and thrust forward.

Meta Knight jumped back in time. She continued to aim for Meta Knight, trying to slash at him, until he took Galaxia and knocked her sword out of her hand. She stepped back in surprise, but lost her balance, and fell on the ground. The sword at this point was falling from the sky, it's sharp tip threatening to stab Hikaru if she didn't move.

She breathed heavily and tried to move away, but her body wouldn't let her...

Suddenly, she felt something push at her side.

Meta Knight quickly rolled her out of the way, and she gasped with relief. "Oh...my...gosh..." she faintly whispered. Meta Knight looked at her. Her skin was pale, and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Hikaru shook her head. "No..." Meta Knight sheathed Galaxia and held out his hand. Hikaru took it and slowly sat up. It was fairly warm. "It looks like you win..." she said. "I guess you're the best." She sighed and stood up, brushing off her skirt.

_This sucks. No matter what other plans I make up for this mission, they always fail. What's happening to me? What kind of an assassin am I? The only plan that's really working is the trust one. At this rate, Dark Dream will _surely _become impatient!_

She sighed again and started to walk back to the castle, but then she stopped.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for saving me, Meta Knight...again."

She continued to walk away, and as she did, Meta Knight pulled the sword out of the ground. "You are welcome."

---

"Hm...she lost that little duel she had with Meta Knight," Customer Service said as he looked through a little glass ball.

Dark Dream grunted. "What? How could this be?!" he slammed a fist against his throne. "Why is it that every time she makes an attempt to finish him off, it fails?!" Customer Service thought for a moment. "...Is 'it' wearing off?"

Dark Dream was silent for a moment. "No...no. That is _not_ possible. It is supposed to keep all of those "other" memories sealed away. It can _never_ be broken!" Customer Service had a serious look on his face. "Nothing lasts forever. Not even that."

Dark Dream leaned back in his chair. "Hm...very true," he said, closing his piercing, red eyes. "...Maybe it's time to renew it."

"Ah, yes. Shall I send the demon beast?"

"...Yes. Send it."

Customer Service grinned, walked over to the transporter, and pressed a large, isolated button that was colored red.

---

Hikaru stood near the garden and sighed, watching the different colored flowers sway in the gentle breeze. She saw roses, poppies, petunias, bluebells, buttercups, and a multi-colored daisy with purple leaves...

_Wait. What?_

She bent down to get a closer look. It _was _a daisy, but with colorful features. Suddenly, Hikaru was frozen in place, completely hypnotized by it's colors. She moved closer and closer to the daisy, until it was just a few inches away from her face. The flower's leaves then began to stretch out into long vines, wrapping around her waist and stomach...

---

Fumu ran down the hallway, Kirby and Bun at her side, all of them headed for the Throne Room. She burst through the large wooden doors and glared at King Dedede, who was examining his transporter.

"Dedede!" she said angrily. "We heard that transporter start! What did you order?!"

King Dedede looked up at her and frowned. "I didn't order anything!" he said in protest. "In fact, I heard this old thing start up by itself, too! I came running in here, only to find it open!"

Fumu glared long and hard at Dedede, but he only returned the glare. "Liar!" Fumu said. Escargon slithered up next to Dedede. "Your Majesty isn't lying!" he said. "I was with him, and he wasn't in here!"

Fumu lessened on the glare. "Then...if you didn't do anything...why did we hear the transporter starting up?"

"Poyo!"

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Kirby, who was facing the door. "Poyo!" he said. Fumu looked at him. "What's wrong Kirby?" she asked. "Poyo!" Kirby said, opening the door.

"I think he hears something!" Bun said, as he followed Kirby out of the Throne Room. "Wait!" Fumu cried as she ran after them.

"We should follow them," Escargon said. "It's not like you have anything else better to do." Dedede whacked the overgrown snail on the head with his hammer in response.

---

Out in the garden, Kirby, Fumu, and Bun gasped at what they saw.

A large, colorful flower, had overgrown purple roots wrapped around Hikaru, holding her up in the air. It had a separate root, which cupped around the top of her head. She looked pale, and the regular blush on her face lost color completely. Her eyes were halfway open, but they showed no emotion whatsoever.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Bun shouted. "I don't know," Fumu replied. "But it's definitely a demon beast! Kirby!" The pink puffball "poyo"ed and jumped in front of the large creature, with a determined look on his face.

"_**Poyo!**_"

* * *

**Oh boy...cliffhanger much... (-.-') **

**Please don't hurt me...I have so much to live for! Besides, if you hurt me now, then who's gonna update and end the cliffhangers?! YEAH! SO THERE. **

**HA. HA. HA.**

**Anyways, please review, and thanks for reading!**

**_-Hikaru2009_**

**P.S. Can't touch this! *_Can't Touch This_ music plays in the background* Can't touch this! Can't touch this! OH YEAH!**

**ROFLAMO.**

**:3**


	18. Lost Memory!

**???: Um...hey. Uh, I don't know how to say this, because this was so unexpected, but Hikaru2009 is sorta flipping out for having over 70 reviews. She told me to tell you guys...*takes out a sheet of paper* Um...oh. Here it is...**

**ZOMG THANK YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH ZOMG THANKS A BUNCH I APPRECIATE IT _SO MUCH _ZOMG**

**..Yeah...so...um...yeah. Anyways, I'll just do a disclaimer.**

**The girl who is flipping out right now does not own anything related to _Hoshi no Kaabii._**

**Um...okay. Go ahead and read, and I'll try to calm her down.**

* * *

"**_Poyo!_**"

The flower turned it's head towards the pink puffball. It's red, glaring eyes and sharp, pointy teeth indicated that this one was going to be tough. Above, Escargon and King Dedede saw the scene, and came rushing back to the Throne Room.

---

Inside of the Throne Room, King Dedede and Escargon turned on the T.V., and Customer Service popped onto the screen. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?" he asked. "I want to know why you guys sent over a demon beast to suck the brains out of that assassin chick!" Dedede replied. "Yeah," Escargon said. "I thought she was on _our _side!"

Customer Service laughed. "She _is _on our side...but she just needs a little reminding." Dedede became puzzled. "What do you mean by _that?_"

---

The flower quickly raised a vine and tried to hit Kirby, but he managed to dodge. The flower then whipped the petals off of it's face, coming towards Kirby at lighting speed. By instinct, he inhaled the razor sharp flower petals, and swallowed them.

A yellow hat with a boomerang appeared on the top of his head. "Cool!" Bun cried. "Cutter Kirby!"

Cutter Kirby removed the boomerang from his hat and held it at his side. The flower grinned, regrew the petals, and reached out to grab at Cutter Kirby with one of it's overgrown roots. Quickly, he slashed the root with the boomerang, causing it to fall to the ground lifelessly. The flower glared at Cutter Kirby, and sent out a few more overgrown roots at a time. He slashed at each one, until, when dealing with a tougher root, he was grabbed by behind and lifted into the air.

"Poyo!" Cutter Kirby struggled. "P-poyo!" The flower squeezed Cutter Kirby harder and harder, literally squeezing the air out of him...

"_**POYO!**_"

Suddenly, a fast, familiar blue blur whizzed past Cutter Kirby, cutting the root and releasing him. "Metah Knightoh!" he squeaked. Meta Knight stood with Galaxia unsheathed, in front of Cutter Kirby. "You're welcome." he said. Cutter Kirby nodded happily, and turned back to the flower, who still had a few roots and vines left. Cutter Kirby took his boomerang and slashed through each and every one, until it was just the flower and the vine holding Hikaru.

The flower growled and attacked, attempting to bite him. Fortunately, he jumped into the air in time, and brought down his boomerang...

"_Cutter Beam!_"

It slashed through the flower, a terrible wailing sound was heard, and then an explosion took place. As Hikaru was about to fall, Meta Knight sheathed his sword and caught her. He watched as her skin regained it's natural color, and her regular blush came back. Her eyes regained their regular sparkle as he set her down.

"Are you okay?" Meta Knight asked as everyone walked up to Hikaru. She rubbed her head slightly, and looked up at them, dazed.

"Where am I?" she asked, in a sudden, new higher-pitched voice. "You're in the garden," Fumu said. "Are you alright? You're voice seems different..." Hikaru gained a worried expression onto her face. "What garden? Am I lost?" she quickly stood up and looked around as if she had never seen the surrounding environment before. Then, she turned around and she bit her bottom lip slightly.

"_Who are you?_"

Everyone, minus Kirby, either widened their eyes or gasped. Fumu stepped closer to her. "I'm Fumu! Don't you remember?" Bun also stepped up. "And I'm Bun. You cooked for us, remember?"

Hikaru shook her head and backed away, every time they got closer to her. "I...I don't remember _any _of you! And I don't remember cooking for you guys, either! Is this some kind of trick you all are pulling on me?!"

Fumu shook her head, until she remembered the demon beast: it had an odd cap placed on the top of her head. She gasped.

"Bun!" she said, turning to her younger brother. "It was that flower demon beast! It probably erased her memory!" Bun suddenly nodded. "Oh, yeah! I remember seeing a weird looking cap on the top of her head, just before Kirby beat it up!"

Fumu turned to Hikaru. "Do you at least remember your name?" Fumu asked. Hikaru nodded slowly. "My name is Hikaru Shihibah," Fumu nodded. "Okay...so...what were you doing before you ended up here?" Hikaru thought for a moment. "I remember...I was taking a walk through the forest, where there was this big waterfall, when something engulfed me...and...I heard a high-pitched scream...and that's it."

Fumu glanced at Meta Knight, who shook his head. "There are no waterfalls around this area," he said to Fumu. She nodded. "That means she was somewhere else besides Pupupu Land when all of that happened."

She then turned her head to Hikaru. "...Do you remember what planet you were on when that happened?" Hikaru nodded. "Red Galaxy," she replied. "But it looks like whatever engulfed me brought me here...where am I, again?" Fumu sighed. "You're in Pupupu Land."

Hikaru gasped. "Wait, _what?! _Did you say Pupupu Land?!" Fumu's head jerked up. "Yes! Does that mean something to you?" Hikaru nodded, somewhat miserably.  
"That means I'm more than five million miles away from home!" Fumu sighed, but then looked at Meta Knight, who's eyes were green.

Knowing Meta Knight, green meant he was deep in thought.

"Should we figure out what to do with her?" Fumu asked. Meta Knight nodded, eyes still green. "If she has lost her memory, then we must find a way to regain it, and in the process, we should find out more about her past while we have this chance..."

"**_WHOA!_**"

Hikaru stared at Meta Knight, her face a few inches away from his. "Your eyes...I thought they were amber before. How did you do that?" Meta Knight met her gaze, his green eyes shifting to the original amber color. Hikaru stared at him in amazement, when she felt something on her leg. She looked further down to see a pink puffball hugging it.

She picked Kirby up and held him outwards. Kirby blinked and then smiled. "Poyo!" Hikaru suddenly smiled as well. "Hey, there, cutie pie!" she said. She brought him in for a hug, which Kirby gladly accepted. "Poyo!"

Bun leaned in towards his sister, whispering in her ear. "Wow, she sure has changed." Fumu nodded. "...Dramatically." Hikaru suddenly looked at Fumu. "By the way, what's your name? I never got it in the first place."

_Well, I guess we have to reintroduce._"My name is Fumu, this is Bun, and this is Kirby. He's a Star Warrior." Fumu said, pointing to each person. Hikaru smiled down at Kirby. "You're a warrior? But you're so cute!" Suddenly, she remembered Meta Knight. She looked his way. "Who are you?"

"I am Meta Knight. I am a veteran Star Warrior."

"Ooooh..." Hikaru said, still holding Kirby. "Interesting."

Fumu looked at Meta Knight, who nodded. "Hikaru," Fumu said. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Hikaru looked down at the ground. "Seeing as I'm more than five million miles away from home...I don't really think so."

Bun then jumped in, seeing where this was going. "Well, do you want to stay with us for a while? We have an extra bedroom that was just built." Hikaru looked at Kirby, who was still nuzzling against her. "I guess it's okay." Fumu nodded. "Okay, then. Let us show you around the castle, so you don't get lost, okay?" Hikaru nodded, and began to follow them, but kept her eye on the color changing knight. _Interesting. Let's see if I can't find out more about these guys!_

---

"**_WHAT?!_**" Dark Dream roared. Customer Service sighed. "It seems we have lost our assassin. In the middle of renewing the information, Kirby defeated the demon beast, causing Hikaru to lose her memory. I can't make contact with her on the Telepathy Machine."

Dark Dream clenched his teeth so hard, it looked like they could've cracked at any second.

"_I...will...**NOT**...have...this...interfere...with...the...plan..._" he growled viciously. "_Nightmare...**will**...be...resurrected!"_

_

* * *

_

**YEAH! YA'LL DIDN'T SEE _THAT _COMING, DID YOU?! **

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! PEACE OUT!**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	19. Chameleo Arm

**Hi everyone!**

**Ehehehe...um...sorry about last time...I was just really thankful for the 70 reviews and all...**

**But anyways, this is Chapter 19! **

**_ENJOY!_**

**P.S. I used a boss from Kirby Super Star Ultra in this. I don't own that, or anything else from _Hoshi no Kaabii. _I just own Hikaru. **

**P.S.S. The game and the anime rocks socks.**

* * *

King Dedede's mouth hung open. "Say _what?!_" he cried. Customer Service shook his head sadly. "Yes. It's dreadful news. And we don't know how to get her memory back, unfortunately."

"I can't believe this!" King Dedede said. "Who's gonna get rid of Kirby for me now?!" Customer Service held up a hand. "But until we do find a way, you'll have to continue using the demon beasts." King Dedede frowned. "Well, fine then. If I'm going to get rid of Kirby without that assassin, give me the _strongest_ demon beast you've got! And _no _funny business!"

Customer Service nodded. "Very well..." his voice faded as he pressed an isolated blue button before him.

---

Hikaru's eyes drifted down to the floor, where two knights stood. "Wow, you guys are short," she said as she kneeled down. "But it was nice to meet you, Sword and Blade!" She gave out a light smile, as they sweat-dropped. "I guess she really _did _forget who we are..." Blade whispered to Sword. Sword nodded in agreement.

Hikaru stood up and looked at Fumu. "Where to next?" she asked.

---

"_**OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SO AWESOME!**_"

Hikaru ran around Fumu's apartment in awe, looking at everything, while Fumu and Bun spoke to their parents, Meta Knight standing behind them.. "So...she doesn't remember who we are anymore?" Lady Memu asked. Bun nodded. "Yeah. A demon beast came up and sucked out her memory!"

"And now she's completely changed!" Fumu continued. "If it was a normal memory loss, her voice wouldn't have changed, and her personality wouldn't have either, but now look at her! She's nicer, and her voice gained a higher pitch!" Sir Parm fiddled with his mustache. "Well, if she's changed now, then it must mean there's more to her past than you know."

Fumu sighed. "We know. But if we're going to find all of that information, she needs to have her memory back. She can only remember her name, and where she was before something surrounded her. That's all." Meta Knight stepped into the conversation. "There are most past events that cannot be forgotten. If we were to find something that could trigger those main events..."

"...We could use those found memories to learn more about her!" Fumu finished. Meta Knight nodded his head. "Precisely." Fumu blushed, but not dark enough for everyone to see.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hikaru asked as she walked towards them, Kirby giggling in her arms. "Nothing!" Fumu said suddenly. "Just talking about arrangements!" Hikaru smiled. "Well, thanks for what you're doing for me. I really mean it." Fumu smiled back. "No problem." _Okay. It's official. I like this side of her better._

Hikaru nodded, set Kirby down, and headed towards the spare bedroom.

---

She dropped her body on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Wow. They're acting like they knew me before I ever came to this planet...what was it called again? Oh yeah...Pupupu Land. I mean, they're being all nice to me and stuff...Hm. Oh well. At least they're not throwing stones at me. _

She dug her face into the pillow and sighed, when she heard a noise.

"Poyo?"

She lifted up her head to see Kirby standing there, arms outstretched. "Oh. Hi Kirby," Hikaru said, sitting up. Kirby happily jumped into her arms and nuzzled against her. "Poyo..." he muttered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, beginning to hum a little tune.

She swayed back and forth, relaxing the pink puffball...

_Ssssaaaahhh..._

Kirby suddenly jolted up out of Hikaru's arms and fell onto the floor. "K-Kirby!" she gasped. "What's wrong?!"

_Ssssaaaahhh..._

Kirby jumped to his feet and looked around. He then dashed out of the room, past Fumu and the others, out the door. Hikaru ran out of her bedroom and up to Fumu. "What happened?" asked Fumu. Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know! He just jumped out of my arms and ran out the door!"

"**_Poyo!_**"

Fumu gasped. "He's probably sensing another demon beast!" Hikaru arched an eyebrow. "Demon beast?"

"I'll explain later!" Fumu said as she ran out the door with Meta Knight and Bun. "Hey! Wait for me!" Hikaru said as she ran after them. Lady Memu and Sir Parm exchanged glances and sighed.

---

Kirby dashed down the hallway quickly, until he heard that noise again.

_Ssssaaaahhh..._

He swiftly stopped and looked around. His eyes suddenly became stern and focusing. He slowly looked around the area...

"Kirby! Kirby!"

He turned around to see Fumu, Bun, Hikaru, and Meta Knight running towards him. "Poyo!" he squeaked. "Poyo!" All of a sudden, a great force pushed him backwards, and he landed on the ground, his eyes spiraling.

"Kirby!" Fumu cried. Everyone gasped when Kirby began floating in mid-air, was pulled into nothing, and disappeared. "Hey!" Bun cried. "Where'd he go?!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kirby came flying towards them. The only ones who were able to dodge were Meta Knight and Hikaru. Fumu and Bun fell to the ground, Kirby only a few feet away from them.

"What's going on?!" Hikaru cried. "I don't get it!" Nearby, King Dedede and Escargon were watching. "Wow," Escargon commented. "She really _has _lost her memory."

Kirby tried to stand up, but was pushed back again into a wall. Fumu and Bun managed to stand up and help Kirby to his feet. "The demon beast must be invisible!" Fumu said. "Yeah, but how do we fight something we can't see?" Bun asked.

Suddenly, colorful balls of paint came crashing towards the ground, leaving paint marks everywhere. A light bulb lit up inside of Fumu's head. "Kirby!" she said to the pink puffball. "Inhale those!" She pointed to the freshly made paint balls that were heading towards them. Kirby nodded his head and revved up his feet.

"Heeeeeehyup!"

A grey hat appeared on the top of Kirby's head, and a paintbrush with many different colors on it appeared in his paw.

"Whoa!" Hikaru said. "Did he just...transform?" Meta Knight nodded his head. "That is Kirby's special move...his copy ability. He can inhale objects and transform, depending on what the object is. Right now, he is Paint Kirby." Hikaru stared at him. "Wow...you sure know a lot!"

Paint Kirby jumped into the air and held up his paintbrush. It splattered colors all over the place, and the monster could finally be made out, but unfortunately, paint got on everyone else as well (Yes, Meta Knight too, but not Dedede and Escargon, they're too far away). It was a chameleon-like creature with two tails with claws at the tips. It landed on the ground and glared at Paint Kirby.

Paint Kirby held the paintbrush in his paw tightly as the chameleon rolled up into a ball and quickly rolled towards him. Paint Kirby attempted to jump, but the chameleon was too quick. It stopped rolling, stuck out it's tongue, pulled him into it's mouth, and spit him back out, causing him to crash into the wall and spit out the paint ball.

"Kirby!" Fumu cried, running up to him. "Are you okay?" Kirby groaned slightly. "P-poyo..."

Dedede grinned. "Hey! It's working! That demon beast isn't half bad!"

"Kirby..." Hikaru whispered. Her worried expression suddenly turned into an angry one. Her eyes flashed, she clenched her teeth, and formed a large bomb in her hand. "Get away from Kirby!" she cried as she ran towards the demon beast, preparing to throw the bomb. "Wait!" Meta Knight shouted, reaching out a hand.

Hikaru ignored him and continued running towards the chameleon..._not_ a wise choice.

It saw her coming and stuck out it's long tongue, grabbing her, and pulling her into it's mouth. She dropped the bomb in the process, and it magically disappeared.

"**_KYAAAAAH!_**" she shrieked as she thrashed about inside of the chameleon's mouth. "**_Help! Get me out of this thing!_**" Meta Knight quickly unsheathed Galaxia and ran towards the demon beast, his sword outstretched in front of him. He jabbed the demon beast in the side, causing it to scream in pain and spit out Hikaru.

She crashed into a wall _face first_, and fell on the ground on her back, spiral-eyed. "Kyah..." she groaned weakly.

The chameleon glared at Meta Knight and stuck out it's tongue, attempting to pull him inside of it's mouth. Unfortunately for the demon beast, Meta Knight was too quick. He jumped into the air and brought down his sword, piercing straight through it. He quickly pulled out Galaxia before the demon beast exploded, and landed back down on the ground gracefully.

"_Damn it..._" Dedede swore. Escargon backed away carefully. "Y-your Majesty?" Dedede turned around, quickly took out his giant hammer, and began beating Escargon senselessly with it. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Escargon yelled as he tried to run away.

Kirby slowly stood up and looked over to where Hikaru was. "Poyo! Hikaroo!" He ran over to her and poked her on the side of her head. "Hikaroo? Poyokay?" The only response she gave was a twitch. Everyone ran over to her. "Hikaru? Hikaru," Fumu said, shaking her. "Wake up! Meta Knight defeated the demon beast!" Finally, she gave a response other than a twitch.

"Huh?" she muttered. "Wha-?" Her eyes stopped spiraling and she sat up, dazed. "Meta Knight defeated the demon beast!" Fumu said. "You know, that giant chameleon!"

"Oh yeah..." Hikaru responded, slowly coming out of her daze. "So...it's gone?" Fumu nodded. "Yeah. And Meta Knight saved you from being eaten, remember?" Hikaru's eyes widened. "M-Meta Knight was the one that saved me?" Fumu nodded again. "Uh-huh."

Suddenly, Hikaru felt this powerful throbbing pain inside of her head. "Kyah!" she grunted. She held both hands at the top of her head and began to shiver.

_Meta Knight...saving me? D-Deja vu..._

"Hey!" Bun said. "Are you okay?" Hikaru slowly opened one eye and whispered, "No..." She then fell to the ground, on her side. "What's happening?" Bun asked.  
"It's probably the result of that hard impact when that chameleon spit her out!" Fumu said as she tried to lift her up. "Come on, we need to get her back to our apartment!"

Meta Knight, Bun, and Fumu carried Hikaru back to the apartment, Kirby walking behind them.

"Poyo..." Kirby squeaked in worry.

* * *

**OMG.**

**This was probably the longest chapter yet. A little over 2,000 words. (O.o)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Now all you have to do is review!**

**:3**

**_- Hikaru2009_**


	20. The Freak Out Attack!

**Hi guys/gals. **

**...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG. I'M OVER, LIKE, A WEEK LATE. **

**Gosh...uh...I really don't know what to say...**

**_Sorry_, maybe?**

**ZOMG!!!!**

**YAY! OVER 80 REVIEWS! *does a happy dance* :D **

**???: Cookies, brownies, lollipops, and even more cookies for everyone!**

**I'm so happy! (^.^) **

**And because I am so happy, here is Chapter 20! **

**;3**

* * *

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"Kyah..."

I slowly opened my eyes and knew exactly where I was. I was in the guest room on the bed. I stretched slightly and looked up at the ceiling. I began to recall what had happened before. Kirby was fighting the giant chameleon and I had gotten trapped in it's mouth. For some reason the chameleon spit me out and I had figured out that Meta Knight saved me...and then I had a sense of deja vu and passed out.

I slightly smiled at the thought of that mask-wearing guy.

_For someone who seems so quiet and lonely-like, he sure is intelligent and swift. Wait...that's only natural. He's a veteran Star Warrior and he's small. No, duh._

I suddenly had the urge to get up and thank him. I sat up slowly but then I froze. "Man," I whispered to myself as I looked down. My clothes were completely covered in paint. I scowled. _Great. Just perfect. I'm covered in dry paint, and I don't have a change of clothes with me! I'll look stupid walking around like this. _I looked around and saw some clothes at the end of my bed.

"Convenient-much," I said.

---

I was wearing a light blue tank-top with a purple star on it. My necklace hung on my neck and was out freely. I was also wearing long, dark blue jeans, with pure black shoes. I had also found a purple headband, so I stuck that on my head. I kept my hair out, and combed it neatly, making sure that my entire left face was concealed completely.

No one needed to see what had happened to my face...

I poked my head out of the room to see Fumu, Bun, and Kirby lying on the couch sleeping. They must have been waiting for me to wake up. I smiled lightly and quietly slipped out of the apartment.

---

I wandered down the hallway aimlessly and began looking out the windows. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked like I was lost. I sighed and decided to check outside of the castle. Maybe he was there.

I jogged down the hallway, and made a few random turns, until I saw a large brown door, with golden rings as doorknobs. I tilted my head curiously and slowly opened the door just a crack.

I saw a large, over-sized penguin, and a big snail discussing something with a T.V. screen. How odd. I slipped into the room, hid behind a large column, and began listening in on the conversation.

"It didn't work!" the over-sized penguin yelled. "I want my money back!"

"But you didn't pay for anything," said the snail. The large penguin suddenly took out a huge hammer and struck the snail with it.

"Shut up!" the penguin shouted. He then turned his attention to the T.V. screen. "I'm terribly sorry," a voice came. I figured it was from the T.V. screen. "But at the moment there is nothing I can do about that." The penguin growled. "You know, instead of giving me worthless demon beasts, why can't you get working on that memory antidote?!"

I heard a laugh. "Calm down, your Majesty! I'm working as fast as possible. It's not that easy to make a memory antidote, you know." The penguin seemed to loosen up a bit, but he still had that angry look on his face. "Well, hurry it up," he mumbled. "I want that assassin to remember everything clearly, and to get rid of Kirby!"

_Kirby?! Assassinated?! Antidote?! What is going ON here?! _

"Yes, your Majesty."

I heard the T.V. click off, and I stood there, staring at the column blankly, slightly shivering. Uh-oh. "I...I have to tell Fumu and the others!" I whispered to myself. "Before it's too late!"

I quietly slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway, taking random corners, trying to find the apartment. Suddenly, I heard a noise...like the sound of tapping metal.

I turned around and saw Meta Knight. "Meta Knight!" I cried. I swooped down to his height on my knees and grabbed his armour-plated shoulders. "Meta Knight, am I ever glad to see you!" I said. He was silent, but I continued to talk anyways.

"You won't believe this! I was going down the hallway to look for you, when I found this huge room with this penguin and snail inside, so I sneaked in and started listening to them talk to a T.V., and they said something about an assassin coming to kill Kirby, and they were talking about an antidote, and I freaked out, and now I don't know what to do, and all I know is that Kirby is in trouble if we don't figure out what to do!" I said all of that in one big sentence, not pausing for a breath.

He just stared at me with those unemotional eyes of his.

I frowned. "Were you even listening to me?!" I cried, beginning to shake him. "This is a life or death matter! Hello? Meta Knight?! Meta--!" Suddenly, he grabbed both of my wrists, and just stared at me. I felt my face turn slightly red, and I quickly let go of him. "Um...uh..." My face continued turn a deep shade of red. "Um...I...I'm sorry...I...guess I..."

"**_Poyo!_**"

Thank goodness for that little pink puffball. He ran up to me and jumped on top of my head. "Hey, Kirby!" I said as enthusiastically as possible.

"Hi," Fumu and Bun said, following after him. "Hey guys," I said. "What's up?" Fumu took in a deep breath of air before speaking. It looked like she had just ran a marathon. "We came looking for you," she said. I saw her eyes wander to the tank-top. "Do the clothes fit you?" I nodded my head. "Yeah. Thanks for it."

She smiled. "No problem. Anyways, we're about to have dinner soon. Come on!" I nodded my head, and lifted Kirby off. I felt glad to get away from that knight for a little bit.

I knew I would have to explain that "freak out-attack" sooner or later, though.

---

I sat at the table and sighed, holding my stomach. "Wow," Bun said as he finished his last bite. "You sure ate a lot." I nodded. "Uh-huh...I like food as much as Kirby over there." Everyone turned their heads to see Kirby inhaling his food, and then burping. I smiled and chuckled a bit, but then my mind drifted off to earlier. I looked down in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Fumu asked. "...No. It's not." I said, sitting up. "I need to tell you guys something..."

_Knock, knock, knock._

Everybody's eyes drifted to the door. "I wonder who that could be." Lady Memu said as she took everybody's plates to the kitchen sink. "I'll get it." I offered. I walked up to the door and opened it. I looked down and saw Meta Knight...the one who must've thought that I was completely _insane_ earlier. Quickly my face turned a bright shade of red and I panicked.

"Fumu! Bun! I-It's for you two!" I said, backing away from the door. Fumu and Bun walked up beside me and smiled at the knight.

"Hello, Sir Meta Knight," Fumu said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to discuss something with you three," he said. "Sure," Bun said, clearing a path. "Come on in." Meta Knight nodded and stepped inside. His eyes drifted over to me, and I felt like I would _explode _of embarrassment. Wait...why do I even care in the first place, again? Oh yeah. HE'S HIGHLY RESPECTED, AND I SCREWED UP BIG TIME WITH THE "RESPECT" PART.

We all took a seat at the now clear table, and Meta Knight was the first to speak.

"Hikaru," he said. I looked up. "Earlier, you were telling me about some events you saw. What did you see?" Ever-so-thankful that he didn't mention my "insane" side, I spoke...CALMLY.

"I was strolling down the hallway looking for you went I came across a large, wooden door. I looked inside and saw a large penguin and a large snail discussing something with a T.V. screen. I became curious and slipped inside, hiding behind a column. I heard the large penguin ranting on about an...assassin...to come and kill Kirby, but a guy on the T.V. screen said to be patient and he would make a...memory antidote. I got concerned and came looking for you guys to tell you."

Fumu looked down. "Assassin? Kirby? Memory antidote?"

"..."

Everybody was silent for a moment. I looked down and closed my eyes. If everyone else was thinking, I should do the same.

Suddenly...something bizzare happened.

* * *

**(O.O)**

**_-Hikaru2009_**


	21. Those Pink Eyes

**Hello, my Fan Fiction Buddies!**

**I hope you enjoyed those refreshments in the last chapter!**

**Now...IT'S CHAPTER 21 BABY! OH YEAH!**

***grabs a random football out of nowhere and spikes it***

**???: ...Okay...um...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT HIKARU. (NO DUH.)**

**READ! READ FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**:3**

* * *

"..."

Hikaru opened her eyes and found Meta Knight staring _straight_ at her. Still embarrassed from earlier, she tensed up and a small sweat bead formed on her head. She leaned back farther in her chair, and her face turned a bright red. Her eyes gave out a look that "oh-so-innocently" said, _Why are you staring at me?! _

Meta Knight's eyes only gave out the usual blank expression. This just made Hikaru even more freaked out.

"Aaah..."

His attention (to Hikaru's luck) then turned towards Bun, who was yawning in his seat. Fumu looked at him irritated the first time, but then she eased up when she saw him slouch in the chair. "Tired?" she asked. Bun nodded and yawned again. "Thinking is hard..." he slid off of his seat and made way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Fumu also yawned and jumped off of her chair.

"I think I'll go to sleep too," she said to both Meta Knight and Hikaru. "You don't mind if we discuss this tomorrow, do you Sir Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "Not at all. You children need your rest." Fumu nodded. "Goodnight, Sir Meta Knight." she said as she followed Bun into the bathroom. "Goodnight, Fumu." he replied. Kirby saw everyone leave, and followed them towards the bathroom.

Now Hikaru and Meta Knight were alone in the kitchen, and Hikaru was now even more tense than ever. Finally, she just decided to break the awkward silence.

"M...Meta Knight," she said. "Can I talk to you?"

---

Out in the hallway, Meta Knight stood on the window sill, and Hikaru stood behind him.

"Look," she said meekly. "I was just...concerned for Kirby's sake." Meta Knight made no response, and only stared up at the moon. Hikaru continued to talk. "It's a...kind of..._thing _that happens to me when I freak out. I wouldn't call it a panic attack, but...I call it a "freak-out attack"," she looked down at the ground. "Okay...before I start running my mouth off...I'm _**really **_sorry that I shook you like that. It's normally something that I can't control, and it scares others...and me...but mostly other people."

The moon illuminated the hallway, and all the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. Meta Knight stood completely still, and Hikaru grew worried. She slowly walked towards the knight, standing by his side. Her eyes widened, and she forgot all about her apology.

Meta Knight's eyes were a bright pink, and his mask was shining under the moon. His cape, which was wrapped around him, blew softly in a breeze.

Hikaru's mouth hung open slightly, but then...she smiled. _He looks so...calm and peaceful...and..._

A deep blush spread across her face, but she continued to look at him as if he were a jewel. Unexpectedly, he turned to face her, and she stepped back in surprise. "Your eyes," she said. "They're so...pink." Suddenly, she remembered why she was with him in the first place. "I mean...were you listening? I...said I was _**really **_sorry." He nodded. "I now understand why you acted that way," he said. "It was out of a great concern for Kirby."

Hikaru smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Yes. It was. I might have just met him, but he's so CUTE!" she nearly squealed at the thought of it, but she stopped herself. "I mean...he's the last Star Warrior! Of course I would be concerned for the little guy." Meta Knight nodded. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Hikaru nodded also. "Yes. That's it. Um..." she looked up at him. "I guess I'll just go back to my room, then. G'night, Meta Knight."

She trailed off down the hallway, Meta Knight looking back at her, and then turning towards the windows.

"Goodnight."

---

Hikaru entered the apartment and closed the door gently. She entered her bedroom and saw a lumpy figure on the sheets. It was Kirby, sleeping soundly. She smiled daintily, picked him up, and placed him on the pillow. She then sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed.

_I wonder what those pink eyes of his meant..._

---

The next morning, Hikaru walked out of her room and found Fumu, Bun, and Kirby sitting at the table, eating cereal. "Hi," she said casually, leaning over Kirby's seat. "Good morning," Fumu said. "Hey," Bun said, finishing his last bite. He walked over to the sink and tossed in the bowl, but then turned to Hikaru and motioned her over.

"What is it, Bun?" she asked, walking over to him. "I saw you and Meta Knight alone at the table last night," he said. "And your face was red." Hikaru stared at him for the longest of times, until he continued. "And then I saw you guys leave the apartment. What happened?"

Hikaru looked at him angrily. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Fine," she said, towering over him. "I did something really stupid, and then I apologized for it. Happy?" Bun smiled. "But why did you leave the apartment?" Hikaru stared at him blankly, but then turned to Fumu. "Is this kid always so nosy?" she asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes."

"Poyo, poy."

---

Meanwhile, Dedede sat on his throne, admiring the new demon beast that was just sent in.

"So..." he said. "It'll really do that?" Customer Service nodded. "I'm quite sure. Once it gets Kirby, he'll be no more."

"Excellent!"

---

Out in the garden, Fumu was discussing something with Hikaru under a tree, and Bun and Kirby were playing with a soccer ball.

"So...you're positive you can't remember _anything _before and after the event of when something black surrounded you?" Fumu questioned, writing something on a notepad she brought. Hikaru looked up. "I also remembered a scream...a really high-pitched, scared scream." Fumu continued writing. "Then...that means someone was with you, right?" Hikaru looked back down. "I guess so. Other than that, it could've been my own scream."

"Hello, Fumu. Hikaru."

The two girls looked up to see Meta Knight standing before them. "Oh, hello, Sir Meta Knight," Fumu said as usual, looking up from her writing. Hikaru waved slightly. "Hi," she said.

"How's life?" Meta Knight nodded. "Fair," He turned his attention to Fumu, who continued writing an extra sentence on the notepad.

Hikaru leaned over and tried to look at the notepad. "What are you writing, anyways?" she asked. "You never told me." Fumuquickly closed the notepad. "Nothing in particular," she responded. "Just taking notes." Hikaru shrugged and leaned against the tree.

"Anyways," Fumu said, placing the notepad beside herself. "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out the events from yesterday?" Meta Knight nodded. "That is the exact reason why I am here," he said. "Okay," Fumu said, standing up. "Bun! Kirby! Get over here!" Bun gave a last kick to the soccer ball to Kirby before running off towards his sister. Kirby caught the ball and squeaked with happiness, but then he looked up.

"Buttuhfwy?"

A little butterfly fluttered just above his head. He "poyo"ed, stood up, and began chasing the small insect, trying to catch it. He ran around the castle corner, jumping up and down, until he came to a complete halt.

"_**BZZZ!**_"

* * *

**ZOMG!**

**What else did Kirby find? **

**You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

_**-Hikaru2009**_


	22. Are You Afraid Of Fire?

**Hello, Fan Fiction Buddies!**

**This is Chapter 22 you're about to read!**

**Hang on tight, because there's a battle scene in this one!**

**GO BATTLE SCENES!**

**ZOMG 90 REVIEWS?! **

***Plays a "HALLELUSHA" in the background (that is how my friends say it)***

**:3**

* * *

Bun ran up to his sister. "Hey," he said. "What's up?" Fumu looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kirby?" Bun turned around. "Huh? I could've sworn he was following right behind me..."

"_**POYO!**_"

"That was Kirby!" Hikaru said. "He sounded like he was in trouble! Come on!" She quickly stood up and dashed towards the corner of the castle. "Wait up!" called Fumu and Bun. Meta Knight quickly followed behind them.

They all jumped out from behind the corner to see Kirby standing in front of a _**large **_bee. It's six legs were firmly planted into the ground, and it's wings looked stiff. It's eyes were glowing a fierce color of red. There were two sharp antennas, and one _**DEADLY**_ sharp stinger at its backside.

Fumu and Bun took a step back in surprise, and Meta Knight made a move to unsheathe Galaxia, his hand on the hilt. Hikaru stood still like a statue, until the bee twitched one of it's antennas.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ _**I **__**HATE**__** BEES!**_"

She dashed off in the opposite direction. Kirby turned around. "Poy?" While he was distracted, the bee began flapping its wings rapidly, sending itself off of the ground.

"BZZZ!"

Kirby turned back around to face the bee, when it arched it's back and tried to blow everyone off of their feet with its wings. "Bzzz!" it buzzed. It's stinger pointed out threateningly. Meta Knight easily stood his ground, but he couldn't move. If he tried to, he would be blown away. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun were struggling to hold on to the grass. Hikaru, who was hiding behind a tree, was watching everything. She shivered as she watched the bee's antennas twitch.

Finally, Kirby could hold on no longer and he let go, flying until he smashed into the tree that Hikaru was hiding behind. Fumu and Bun suffered the same fate, only they crashed into different trees. Hikaru flinched when she heard the groans of the young children and the pink puffball. "Kirby! Bun! Fumu!" she cried.

Meta Knight grunted and cocked his eyes, able to see them lying on the ground. He removed Galaxia from the sheath, and held it out in front of him. Taking a chance, he jumped forward, which surprised the bee, and his sword locked with it's stinger. Flapping it's wings furiously, it saw the pink puffball beginning to move and it rose up into the air and dove down towards Kirby, who stood up in a daze. It's stinger was headed straight for him.

Hikaru panicked and quickly pushed Kirby out of the way, before the bee could strike him. The insect crashed into the tree, but quickly recovered, standing up on all six legs. It glared angrily at the girl, and began to rise off of the ground again, this time aiming towards _her_. Hikaru stood up weakly, Kirby in her arms.

"_**BZZZZZZZ!**_"

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Hikaru ran across the yard at full speed, Kirby blinking in her arms, and the bee following right behind them. It arched it's back and began releasing stingers that shot out at them, Hikaru desperately trying to avoid the sharp things.

Unfortunately, she tripped over an unseen rock and landed flat on her face. She accidentally let go of Kirby and he rolled until he came to a stop, his eyes spiraling. "Poyo..." he muttered.

The bee hovered above the girl as she flipped over to her back and looked up in fear. The bee arched it's back and...

_Clink! Clang! Clink! Clink!_

Meta Knight jumped in front of Hikaru and began deflecting the stingers with Galaxia, twirling the sword in his hand. "Meta Knight!" she said happily. Meta Knight continued to deflect the stingers until the bee found out that enough was enough. As soon as it launched it's last stinger, it flew down towards Meta Knight and hit him with the side of it's main stinger, sending him flying backwards and into the ground.

"Urgh..." he grunted.

Hikaru gasped and crawled toward the masked puffball. "Meta Knight," she said barely above a whisper. "Are you okay?" She leaned forward to take a closer look. His eyes were slightly darker than usual, and there was a dent in his mask. "M...Meta Knight?" He gave no response. "Meta Knight..."

Hikaru looked around and saw everyone lying on the grass, defeated. Kirby was too dazed, Bun and Fumu were hurt, and Meta Knight...

Hikaru clenched her teeth and glared up into the sky, where the bee was hovering overhead. She stood up and the bee sensed her movements, and began flying quickly towards her. It appeared in front of her, and it's red eyes seemed to glow with victory as it stared at her. The wind and her hair cast a shadow over her eyes as she lowered her head.

The bee then continued to glare and arched it's back, beginning to flap it's wings rapidly, trying to blow her away, but she refused to move. "Stop it," Hikaru said. The bee continued to flap it's wings. "_Stop it_," Hikaru said again, just reaching a growl. The bee showed no signs of stopping until...

She raised her head and her showing eye lost all of it's sparkle, only revealing a pitch black one.

"_**I SAID STOP IT, YOU SON OF A...!**_"

Before she finished her sentence, her whole body caught fire, which made the bee fly back in surprise. She reached out far enough to grab one of it's antennas and pulled it forward. The antenna then caught fire, making the bee buzz and thrash about in protest.

She grabbed the other antenna and jerked it forward, causing it to catch fire too. It moved it's wings frantically, trying to pull away. Hikaru then flipped onto it's back, still holding onto the antennas. She let go, grabbed both wings and brought them to a halt. She jerked them upwards, and they caught fire, the bee already thrashing about on the ground in agony, trying desperately to crawl away.

Hikaru jumped off of it's back, and made one more simple move...

She spit a small flame out of her mouth onto the bee, and it caught fire completely, until it exploded, like all demon beasts.

"...bitch." she finally finished. Her eyes then gained their regular sparkle, and she stood blinking up at the sky. "...Huh?" she murmured, shaking her head. "What was I doing again?" She turned her head to see all of her friends lying spread out all over the yard.

"...Oh my..."

---

"Meta Knight? Hello? You awake?"

"Urgh..."

Meta Knight slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face filled with worry sitting cross-legged in front of him. "H...Hikaru?" The girl pressed her hands together, and she looked like she could've burst into tears at any second. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" she said. "I thought you would _never _wake up!" Meta Knight sat up and looked around. "What has happened to the demon beast?" he asked. Hikaru looked up at the ceiling. "Let's just say it's gone now," She then looked back down at Meta Knight and smiled. "But anyways, I was so worried about you and the others!"

"What has become of them?" the knight asked. "They're all asleep," Hikaru said, nodding. "But they're okay. Nothing serious...but...that..." She pointed to Meta Knight's mask, where a dent was placed. "That bee...it looks like it hit you hard." Meta Knight nodded reassuringly. "I am fine," he said. Hikaru nodded. "Good," she said, continuing to smile. "I'm just glad you're alive." She laughed slightly and rubbed a hand behind her head.

Her eyes wandered around the room until she asked, "Do you need anything?" Meta Knight shook his head. "I am fine. Thank you for your kindness, though." Hikaru laughed again. "No...it was nothing, really. All I did was carry you guys back here to Fumu's apartment to put you in bed. I mean, it was nothing really! You all don't even weight that much!"

Meta Knight nodded, and Hikaru looked at him. "Well...I guess I should let you rest," she said softly. "It is nighttime, anyways. You can stay here." Meta Knight nodded again, but then realized something. "If I stay in your room, where shall you sleep?" Hikaru smiled as she jumped off of the bed. "Don't you worry," she said. "I always find a way to cope with things." She gave a slight wave as she exited the room, leaving Meta Knight to himself.

He sighed and leaned on the pillow, trying to fall asleep...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**My goodness, BATTLE SCENES RULE! :D**

**Please review! I'm aiming for 100, baby! OH YEAH!**

**:3**

_**-Hikaru2009**_


	23. Shooting Stars

**Hi everyone!**

**ZOMG!**

**I'm **_**THIS **_**close to getting 100 reviews! *squeals in excitement***

**Okay! Okay, okay, okay. **

**I'm gonna calm down real quick, and while you do that, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**THANK YOU!**

**???: HEY! HOLD IT! Before you start reading, I'd like you guys to know that I'll be appea--!**

***pushes him aside* READ!**

**

* * *

**

Dedede was grumbling to himself, pacing around his bedroom in his pajamas. "That Hikaru," he muttered. "She's starting to become a real threat to me. That guy better find an antidote, and _fast_."

---

"Mmm..."

Hikaru was on the couch, her head leaning on a pillow. Her eyes were closed, but she was having trouble sleeping. Finally, she just sat up and sighed, her eyes halfway open. "Great," she muttered to herself, her face filled with annoyance. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep." She turned her head slightly to see a clock hanging up on the wall. It was 11 P.M.

She groaned and rubbed her face with both hands, letting them slide off slowly. This time, her eyes were open fully, and she saw that the moon was illuminating the whole room, and it was coming from the balcony, which was open. _I...don't remember leaving it open..._

She stood up and cautiously walked over to the balcony, and as she did, she began to see a figure standing on the railing. Hikaru tip-toed closer, and as she did, she figured out _exactly _who it was. "Meta Knight," she said as she stepped onto the balcony. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in bed."

"I could not sleep," he replied. "So I decided to come out here." Hikaru folded her arms. "Well, what's the point of coming out here if you're just going to stand there?" she asked. "It relaxes me," came the reply. Hikaru frowned. "_What_ does?" Meta Knight lifted an arm and pointed to the sky. "Those."

Hikaru looked up and she gasped.

In the sky, hundreds, possibly _thousands_ of shooting stars were running across the sky. She watched one shooting star form from a tiny sparkle, and then shoot across the sky before disappearing, only to have more shooting stars take it's place.

Suddenly, excitement took over and she ran up to the railing, staring and marveling at the beautiful sight. Her frown turned into a big, open smile, and her showing eye began to sparkle more than usual. Meta Knight turned to look at her, and he stared at her. Hikaru then noticed this and she looked at him. She saw that the dent was still in his mask. "What's wrong?" she asked. Meta Knight shook his head. "Nothing." He turned his head to look back up at the sky.

Hikaru continued to look at him, though. She saw the shooting stars reflect off of his mask, and it gave him a sort of shine. She smiled and looked back up at the sky, blushing.

_I really need to stop staring at him like that._

Suddenly...

"Ungh..." Hikaru leaned over the rail and she groaned. Meta Knight saw this and slightly turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I...I feel kind of dizzy..." Hikaru responded, still leaning over the rail. Meta Knight put a gloved hand onto her back. "Is it your stomach that's ailing you?" Hikaru shook her head. "No...I'm alright...but...I'm having a sense of..."

_Deja vu._

---

_"Wow! Those shooting stars are so beautiful!"_

_"Yes, they are. Like you."_

_Hikaru smiled and leaned on the young male that complemented her, blushing slightly. "Aw, you're sweet." The male smiled and stroked her hair. Hikaru giggled and put her arms around him, the young male copying the gesture. "You're very kind, showing this to me," Hikaru said, hugging him tighter. "I've never seen shooting stars before." The male nodded. "You're welcome."_

_Hikaru stayed silent for a while, until she spoke up. "Really...thank you, Hinote."_

_"Really. You're welcome, Hikaru."_

---

Suddenly, Hikaru shot up from her slouching pose. Meta Knight pulled his hand away in surprise. "Hikaru," he said with some concern in his voice. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hikaru looked around frantically and then sighed. "Ah...Yeah. I'm good," she said with a reassuring nod. "Just...tired." She looked up at the sky to see that the last of the shooting stars were slowly disappearing. "I'm gonna go inside," she said. "I'll...see you tomorrow."

She turned her back towards him and was about to walk away, when Meta Knight spoke.

"I will also be heading back to my room as well soon."

Hikaru stopped for a moment, but then she turned her head slightly.

"Okay. G'night."

---

Inside of her room, Hikaru plopped down onto her pillow. "I wonder," she muttered to herself. "If I knew that figure I was leaning on..." The thought for a while, but then sighed. As she sighed, she smelled an unfamiliar aroma on her pillow. She sat up straight and stared at it as if it were about to explode, but then she eased up.

_Oh yeah...Meta Knight._

She rested her head on it again before realizing something. _Hey...it's still warm..._

Finding out how really tired she was, she wrapped a blanket around herself and took in the aroma once more before falling asleep.

---

"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!"

Fumu slowly opened her eyes, only to see Hikaru's face right in front of hers.

"_**AAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Fumu fell off of the bed and Hikaru tried to stifle a laugh. Fumu sat up and rubbed her head slightly. "Wh-what? Where am I? What happened?" Hikaru jumped off of the bed and helped her up. "You're in your apartment, inside of your room," Hikaru replied. "I brought you in here. You guys were blown back by that giant bee and you were injured, remember?" Fumu then snapped out of her daze and nodded her head. "Oh yeah...I remember," she said. "But...what happened to it?" Hikaru looked up at the ceiling. "Let's...just say that it's gone now."

Fumu stared at her as if she wanted more detail, but Hikaru quickly changed the subject. "Bun and Kirby are waiting for you," she said. "They're in the kitchen." She gently began nudging Fumu out of her bedroom, and watched her enter the kitchen, hugging Bun and Kirby. "Whew," Hikaru muttered to herself. "That was close. If they _ever _found out how dangerous my powers _really_ are..."

"Hikaru? Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned around and waved out of the bedroom door. "I'm coming!"

---

After they ate a good breakfast, Hikaru thought about last night as she washed the dishes. Fumu stood next to her, drying them. "What's wrong?" she asked when she looked up. Hikaru flinched and looked down at Fumu. "Oh, it's nothing!" she said quickly. "I was just thinking about what I heard in that room with that penguin and snail." Fumu nodded her head and began to dry a cup.

"It's one thing to kick Kirby out of town, but to hire someone and _kill _him? That's just insane."

Hikaru also nodded her head in agreement, but then thought of something else. "Who _was _that penguin, anyways?"

"King Dedede," Fumu said, making a disgusted face. "That snail was his lackey, Escargon." Hikaru listened intently as Fumu told her more.

"King Dedede is the _cruelest _king in the history of cruel kings! He uses everything to his advantage, and he's really lazy," Fumu said disdainfully. "He orders demon beasts to kick Kirby out of town, and dislikes anyone who opposes his laws! Plus, he's really mean, and he has a big advantage of Meta Knight."

"Why?" Hikaru asked, wiping her hands. "Because Meta Knight _works _for Dedede!" explained Fumu. "That's _terrible!_" Hikaru exclaimed, dropping the towel. "I just don't get why he even works for that no good, trouble-making penguin in the first place!" Fumu shook her head. "He says it's to "protect Kirby"."

Hikaru frowned. "What's the point of protecting Kirby if he's only being used? Shouldn't he know that?" Fumu shook her head again. "I...I don't know...but..."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Hikaru said, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Fumu said, but it was too late. Hikaru had already left. Bun noticed all of the commotion and walked over to his sister, Kirby following behind him. "Hey, Sis," Bun said. "Where's Hikaru going?" Fumu looked at her brother.

"To talk with Meta Knight."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! **

**Look forward to Chapter 24!**

_**- Hikaru2009**_


	24. Eavesdropper

**Hey, guys!**

**I hope you...you...y-you...**

***Stares at the three digit number above***

**Y-you...You've **_**GOT **_**be kidding me...**

**I-I've hit **_**100**_** reviews?!**

**ONE HUNDRED FREAKIN' REVIEWS?!**

***faints***

**

* * *

**

_**Hikaru's POV**_

I walked down the hallway, trying to find any signs of Meta Knight.

As I did, I nearly tumbled on a few of those little short, orange guys, scrubbing the floor. "Excuse me," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I didn't see you guys there." They looked at me for a split second, but then they carried on scrubbing the floor carefully. I continued my search for Meta Knight, careful not to step on those...whatever they were.

I took a few random turns, until I bumped into a different creature. He was short and had one large eye, and some random strings of hair sticking out at the top of his...head. He had a sword held in one paw, and a sheath buckled into his side.

"Excuse me," I said, yet again. His single eye stared at me for the longest of times. "Anyways," I said. "Have you seen a mask-wearing person called Meta Knight pass by here?" He continued to stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "Um...hello?"

Finally, he stopped staring at me, and turned, pointing in the opposite direction. "He is in the Throne Room, directly ahead."

"Thanks!" I hurried off towards the direction he was pointing in. As I ran, I could still feel him staring at me.

---

I took the path straight down, and I saw the same large door with the golden rings. I was about to open it, when I heard a few voices coming from inside. I pressed my ear against the door, and I heard one familiar voice. It was Meta Knight's. I listened closer.

"Meta Knight!" said a large voice. It sounded familiar to the penguin's. "I have a task for you."

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" I heard Meta Knight ask.

"I need you to keep a sharp eye on that Hikaru girl," Dedede said.

"May I ask why?" Meta Knight asked.

I heard Dedede chuckle. "You don't want to obey my command?" There was short pause, until Meta Knight spoke again. "I have never defied his Majesty before," he said. "And I have no intention of defying you now." There was another chuckle. "Alright then," Dedede spoke. I heard much confidence in his voice. "Watch her. Oh, and another thing..."

"Yes?"

"When I call you back here, I expect a full report about her. Gather all the information you can about her."

There was a long silence, and then Meta Knight finally spoke.

"Yes, your Majesty."

I pulled my body away from the door, and I stared down at the ground, hard. _What?! What's going on?! _Suddenly, I heard the sound of tapping metal, and then the door slowly began to open. I panicked and dove behind a nearby corner.

When he came out of the Throne Room, his eyes were shining a deep color of green, and he seemed to be looking up at the ceiling. I looked up a little farther and saw his mask was fixed. How he fixed it, I have no clue. I felt the urge to walk up to him and tell him what I heard...but I didn't. Instead, I let him walk away, and I watched as he did so.

---

I walked into the apartment, and Fumu came up to greet me. "How was it?" Fumu asked. I shook my head. "I never got the chance to ask him," I replied. Fumu shrugged. "Oh well," she said. "It might've been better if you didn't ask, anyways." I nodded, and sat on the couch.

Kirby jumped up onto my lap and snuggled against me. I grabbed the nearby remote, and began watching T.V. Fumu and Bun sat on the floor near me, and decided to watch as well. A poorly made anime suddenly came on. It started off with a giant hammer hitting Kirby, and then the theme song came on. Fumu shook her head. "Don't tell me they're trying to make another anime..."

I made a face as it ended with that same penguin, Dedede, landing in a net. "He's so...large. I don't understand why the net didn't rip." I said. I could hear Fumu and Bun stifling laughs.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked up. "I got it," I said, standing up. Kirby had latched onto my arm, so I had no choice but to hold him. I opened the door, and I saw Meta Knight standing there. "Hello, Meta Knight," I said casually. "What's up?"

"I'm here for Kirby," he said. "He has some training he still needs to complete." Upon hearing this, Kirby jumped out of my arms, and landed next to Meta Knight. "Poyo!" he said, waving his stubby paws around. "Meta Knightoh!"

Fumu peeked over the couch and saw Kirby jumping up and down happily. "What's going on?" she asked. "They're going out to train," I said. There was a sort of silence, and then I saw Meta Knight shift his gaze over to me, but then he looked past me again, and then nodded.

"How about you go with them, Hikaru?" Fumu asked suddenly. I sweat dropped. "Why?" I asked. Fumu smiled. "Don't you want to see how Kirby trains?" I made a face, thinking about what I heard in the Throne Room. "W-well..."

"Poyo!" At that moment, Kirby latched onto my leg. I looked down, and his eyes were sparkling at me. "Poy?" I heard him squeak hopefully. I shrugged. "Sure," I said. "I guess it would be interesting to watch." Meta Knight nodded, and Kirby continued to hold on to my leg. "Very well," he said. "Come along."

I waved goodbye to Fumu as I walked out of the apartment.

---

We walked down a steep and rocky path before I saw a beach. I gasped. "Wow!" I said, turning to face the two Star Warriors. "Is this where you're going to train?" Meta Knight took a sword out of his cape and threw it at Kirby. "Yes." he replied as he did so.

I watched as Kirby inhaled the sword. A green elf hat appeared on the top of his head, and a sword fit for his grasp appeared in his right hand. I watched as Meta Knight unsheathed his sword and thrust forward, aiming to stab what I thought was Sword Kirby. "Come on!" I yelled, climbing on top of a large rock. "Do your best, Kirby!"

_Clink! Shang! Clank!_

Every time Meta Knight attacked, Kirby dodged, and every time Kirby attacked, Meta Knight dodged. This went on for a while until Meta Knight swung his golden sword at Sword Kirby's sword.

Sword Kirby accidentally let go, and it went flying through the air, heading towards me.

I screamed and shielded my face, when I felt something push me back. I screamed again and landed behind the rock, my back against the ground. I opened my eyes to see Meta Knight standing next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Just a little sand in my hair, that's all."

I stood up and was about to thank him, when I felt a familiar throbbing pain in my head.

_A...A sword...training...w-why does this feel so familiar? _I clutched my forehead and groaned. "Hikaru," Meta Knight said. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," I grumbled. "Just...a headache. I'm...gonna head back to the castle..." I then began to make my way up the steep, rocky path, leaving Meta Knight and Kirby behind, but taking that sense of deja vu with me.

* * *

***is still passed out on the floor***

_**-Hikaru2009**_


	25. Realization

**Ehehehe...**

**Sorry. I got really excited. **

**Anyways...**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED (so far)!**

**I WILL PUT UP YOUR NAMES IN MY PROFILE AS SPECIAL THANKS!**

**NOW...READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**:3**

* * *

Hikaru slowly walked into the apartment, where Fumu greeted her. "Back so soon?" Fumu asked, closing the door. Hikaru nodded. "Yeah...headache...nothing big." Fumu frowned when Hikaru took a seat on the couch. "Are you _positive_you're okay?" Hikaru sighed and leaned back. "Yes..." she muttered. Fumu sat next to her as Bun continued to watch T.V. on the floor.

"How did it happen?" Fumu asked. Hikaru looked down at her. "Kirby accidentally let go of his sword and it came flying towards me. Meta Knight pushed me backwards before it struck me, and I landed in the sand." Fumu looked up at me. "Did you bang your head?" Hikaru shook her head slightly. "No," she replied. "It just came all of a sudden when I stood up...it was like...it happened before..."

"What?" Fumu asked. "What happened before?" Hikaru smoothed down her hair. "The sword incident..." she murmured. Fumu frowned for a second, but then she relaxed her expression.

"Oh," she said. "Interesting..."

Hikaru yawned, and then she stretched a little. "I'm gonna go take a nap," she said. "I'm feeling a little bit tired..." She stumbled over to her room and quietly closed the door. As soon as she did, Fumu jumped off of the couch and headed for the entrance of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Bun asked, turning around.

"I'm going to look for Sir Meta Knight," Fumu replied. "I need to ask him something. You stay here."

---

Fumu walked outside of the castle, and as she did, she saw Meta Knight walking across the bridge with Kirby, who jumped into Fumu's arms.

"Sir Meta Knight!" she said, running up to him, catching Kirby. "Hello, Fumu," he said. "What's wrong?" Fumu shook her head calmly. "Oh, nothing," she said. "I just wanted to confirm something with you." Meta Knight tilted his head slightly with curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"Hikaru told me that during training, Kirby accidentally let go of his sword, and it came flying towards her, right?" Fumu questioned.

"Correct." Meta Knight answered.

"And you pushed her backwards so the sword couldn't hit her, right?"

"Yes."

"As she fell to the ground, did she say anything about her head hurting?"

"Only when she stood up did she say anything."

Fumu looked up and closed her eyes for a moment. "Hm...have you seen her in that kind of state before, or was that the first time?"

"Yes...yes, I have," Meta Knight replied. "When?" Fumu asked, opening her eyes and looking back down. "While you and Bun were still unconscious, it was in the middle of the night. Hikaru awakened and found me on the balcony, watching shooting stars. She joined me, but after a few moments, she complained that she was beginning to have a headache."

Fumu's eyes widened. "Really? Did she say anything?" Meta Knight nodded. "I heard her whisper the words..._deja vu._"

Suddenly, Fumu gasped and Meta Knight's eyes flashed white. "Does this mean..." Fumu began. "Yes," Meta Knight said. "She is beginning to remember bits and pieces of her memory." Fumu smiled. "This is great!" she said. "All this time, we just needed fragments of what she experienced in the past, and it would come out as a whole! And the more fragments we put together..."

"...The more of her memory we can recover." finished Meta Knight. Fumu nodded. "Soon, we'll be able to figure out everything!"

"Sir Meta Knight!" came a sudden voice.

Fumu turned around and Meta Knight looked past her, to see Waddle Doo standing before them. "Sir Meta Knight," he repeated. "Your Majesty would like a word with you." Fumu turned around to look back at Meta Knight, who nodded. "I shall go immediately," he said, following Waddle Doo. Before he entered the castle, he turned to Fumu. "Stay here," he said. "I will return in a brief moment."

Fumu watched as they went off, and she frowned. "I wonder..."

"Poyo!"

Fumu looked down and almost forgot that she was carrying Kirby. "Hey, Kirby," she said. "Go back to the apartment, okay? I'll follow you later."

"Poyokay!"

---

Meta Knight stepped in front of King Dedede. "Yes, your Majesty?" he asked. "So," Dedede began. "Got anything for me?" As they were in their conversation, Fumu quiety slipped into the room and hid behind a column. _I wonder what's going on..._

It was quiet for a moment, until Dedede leaned forward impatiently. "Well?" he asked. "I haven't got all day! Do you have any news on the girl or not?" Fumu watched as Meta Knight continued to stare at Dedede. _Huh?! I don't understand...is Sir Meta Knight..._

Finally, Meta Knight shook his head. "My apologies, your Majesty," he said. "I have not seen anything that may have interested you." Dedede cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?" Meta Knight nodded in response. "...Hm. Fine then," Dedede said. "Go on, and keep watching her until you find something interesting." Meta Knight nodded once again, turned on his heel, and left the room.

---

As he progressed down the hallway, Fumu caught up with him. "Sir Meta Knight!" she said. Meta Knight turned around. "Fumu," he said. "I thought you were outside. What brought you here?" Fumu sighed. "I secretly followed you into the Throne Room, and I heard you discussing something with Dedede. What's going on?" A long silence surrounded them, until Meta Knight spoke up.

"King Dedede ordered me to watch Hikaru, and report anything unusual I find," he explained. "That is why he summoned me."

Fumu blinked. "So...that's what you were talking about," she said. "Well, I listened in and you said you didn't find anything, but..."

"Fumu," Meta Knight said when she drifted off from her sentence. "I am not sure what he is up to, so we must be cautious. He may be planning something." Fumu shook her head. "But this is _Dedede _we're talking about."

"Nevertheless..."

After a few more moments of silence, Fumu nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "But...are you still going to watch her?"

"Yes," Meta Knight responded. "It is still my responsibility to uphold King Dedede's trust." Fumu was silent for a moment, but then she began making her way towards her apartment. "Okay," she said. "I'll talk to you later."

She walked down the hallway, leaving Meta Knight alone.

---

"Hi, Fumu!" Hikaru said as she saw her walk through the door. "Where'd you go?" Fumu shook her head. "Nowhere important," she replied. "But...I want to ask you something."

"Bring it on," Hikaru said, putting down Kirby, who she had been playing with. "Come on, we'll talk in my room. It's a little too noisy in here." Hikaru pointed to Bun, who was excitedly watching a robot anime. She opened her bedroom door and closed it once Fumu walked in.

"So," Hikaru said, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs. "What's up?" Fumu took a seat next to her.

"Have you been having those...headaches recently?" she asked.

Hikaru frowned slightly. "Um...yeah. Why?"

Fumu shook her head. "Oh, no reason! I'm just asking."

"Oh."

"Anyways, do you get a type of feeling when they occur?"

"...Y-yeah. You _could_ say that..."

"Okay, what _kind _of feeling?"

Hikaru sweat-dropped. "Alright, I know this sounds weird, but...it gives me a feeling like...it's already happened before. You know...deja vu."

Fumu nodded. "Okay," she said. "Can you tell me anything else?" Hikaru tilted her head slightly. "W-well...I...kind of see something. Something that I've never seen before, but I still feel I have." Fumu nodded again. "Can you describe one to me?" Hikaru looked up at the ceiling.

"When Kirby accidentally let go of his sword, and Meta Knight saved me...I had some kind of...vision. I saw that a sword similar to the one Kirby was using, was headed straight for me. From the point of view, it looked like I was lying on the ground, when suddenly, something pushed me out of the way. I remember seeing two white gloves pressing against my sides...and I heard a voice say "_Watch out!_"...and then that was it."

When she looked back down to look at Fumu, Fumu's eyes were wide. "Um...are you alright?" Hikaru asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. Finally, Fumu snapped back to reality, and looked up. "Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

Hikaru inhaled to say something, but nothing really came out. "I...I've...I'm...I'm not sure, actually..."

Fumu shook her head. "Oh well. At least now I know why you've been having all of those headaches." Hikaru nodded. "Yeah..."

_Uuuuurrrrk!_

Hikaru and Fumu looked around. "Wh-what was _that_?" Hikaru asked, looking around. "Is it another demon beast?" Fumu asked.

_UUUURRRRRRRRK!_

"...Oh!" Hikaru grabbed her stomach and sweat-dropped. "I'm hungry..."

"Poyo!" Kirby managed to open the door. "Lunch!" he said.

* * *

**This was Chapter 25 for ya!**

**Look forward to Chapter 26!**

_**-Hikaru2009**_


	26. Scared!

**HI, EVERYONE! I'M BACK TO KEEP UPDATING!**

**My dang computer wouldn't let me access the Internet, but it's okay now. My sis fixed it. Let's give a round of applause to her!**

**Now... :D**

**This...is Chapter 26.**

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**:3**

**P.S. I don't own anything from the **_**Muppets **_**movie. If you keep reading, you'll know why. XD LOL**

* * *

After lunch, the day passed by fairly quickly. No demon beasts were spotted, and they spent the rest of the day inside, chatting, watching T.V., and reading books (Fumu and Hikaru).

Lady Memu then gave Hikaru a few clothes she had found, and a beautiful nightgown. There was a cresent moon on it, with four stars surrounding it. She washed it and gave it to her, and she gladly accepted it. "It's so cute! Everything!" she squealed. After this, they had dinner, and they let Kirby stay over. After dinner, they looked for something to do, until it was time to go to bed.

"G'night," Bun said, trailing off to his room.

"Sleep tight," said Fumu, closing her door.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." finished Hikaru as she picked up Kirby and walked into her room.

---

Kirby hopped onto the bed and began jumping on it. Hikaru giggled and grabbed him, and he nuzzled against her. She sang a little song to help him fall asleep.

"_Why are there so many  
__songs about rainbows,  
__and what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions,  
__but only illusions  
__and rainbows have nothing  
__to hide..._

_So we've been told  
__and some choose to  
__believe it; I know they're  
__wrong wait and see..._

_Someday we'll find it  
__The Rainbow Connection;  
__the lovers the dreamers and  
__me..._"

When she finished the song, she listened closely to his breathing, and could tell he fell asleep. She rubbed his soft head gently and placed him on her pillow. She then changed into her new nightgown and laid her head next to his and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep...

---

_Whirrr..._

Hikaru jolted up and looked around. The moon illuminated the room dimly, and she could tell it was late at night, since it was high up in the sky. She looked down and saw that Kirby was still in the same position he was in before, and was sleeping peacefully. She poked him, and he didn't stir. "Kirby," she whispered. "Did you hear something?" She poked him a little bit harder, and he continued to sleep, as if nothing had bothered him.

"You are such a heavy sleeper when you're comfortable, aren't you?"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Ssss..._

Hikaru looked around again. _What? A-am I imagining things, or..._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Ssssss..._

Reasoning she wasn't, she slowly climbed out of bed, walked out of her room, and exited the apartment.

---

Hikaru quietly closed the apartment door, and turned around. Just as she did, she heard the two sounds again.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Ssss..._

She shivered but she made no noise. _I need to keep quiet! _She walked towards the noise, occasionally sliding on her socks. The moonlight illuminated her way. The tapping noise led her to a hallway she wasn't familiar with. She slowly made her way, walking straight forward. A cold gust of wind brushed against her, and she swallowed hard. Soon, the moon was covered by a few clouds and she stopped her her tracks. It was pitch black.

She shakily stepped backwards as she heard something coming towards her. She backed against the stone-cold wall and held her breath. _It's pitch black...I...I need to focus my heat sensors... _She blinked a few times, and the hallway came into view, but faintly. Suddenly, the tapping noise and the hissing noise continued and she lost her focus. She blinked once and everything went dark again.

She heard thunder, and she could hear rain pounding against the ground. _A th-thunderstorm?! WHY?! _

By now, she was trembling and she could hear it getting closer...

_**BOOM!**_

A lightning stretched across the sky and it illuminated the dark hallway for a brief moment. There standing in front of her, was a short figure, with a deadly sharp sword. It's eyes shot out a bright light of yellow, and it blinded her.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

While she shrieked, large flames erupted from her mouth, and they blasted towards the figure. It jumped to avoid them, and a familiar voice rang out.

"Hikaru!"

It took her a few moments to stop, but eventually she did. Trembling violently, she slid to the floor, her back still against the wall. She looked like she was about to have a stroke. Her blush had faded and she was as pale as a ghost.

Lightning raced across the sky again, and it was bright enough to reveal the figure. Meta Knight.

"Hikaru!" he said once again, running up to her. He sheathed his sword. "It is I, Meta Knight! Do not be alarmed!" Hikaru kept on trembling, but she was somehow able to respond. "M-M-Meta Knight..." she stuttered. "Y-y-you m-must s-scare p-p-people a l-lot like th-that...b-because y-you scared m-me, and th-that's not e-easy!"

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment. His gloved hand reached out to her hand, and he gently placed it on top. "Do not worry," he said. "I truly did not mean to scare you." As soon as he touched her hand, she stopped trembling. She looked into his eyes, and she nodded. "I-I know," she said. "It w-wasn't me you wanted to scare. Th-there's another creature in th-this castle..."

Meta Knight nodded. "You have heard the noise as well?" Hikaru nodded again. "Yeah...I...I heard a sound...like s-something was starting up...a-and then I heard a tapping sound...which was probably you...and then...a hissing sound."

"Yes," Meta Knight said. "The sound of which you heard was starting up...that was the transporter." Hikaru looked confused. "Transporter?"

"Correct," he said. "The transporter starts up every now and then, most likely by King Dedede himself. He orders demon beasts, trying to get rid of Kirby. He fails every time." Hikaru shook her head. "And yet, he's so persistent..." As she shook her head, she looked down to see Meta Knight's hand was still on hers. It felt quite warm...and so did her face.

Her blush returned and her skin regained it's color. _Wh-why am I blushing?! What is _wrong _with me? Why is it every time..._

"Urgh..." Hikaru leaned her head against the wall as pain surged through it. "It happened..."

_Meta Knight...and Kirby...they're training...and...I'm watching...th-that feeling...when h-he saw me...staring at him...that...feeling..._

_What was it?_

"Hikaru," Meta Knight said. Hikaru opened her eyes halfway. "You must return to Fumu's apartment immediately." Hikaru's eyes shot all the way open. "Wh-what?" she said. "Wh-why?" Meta Knight removed his hand from hers and put it on the hilt of Galaxia. "It is dangerous. We do not know what King Dedede has ordered this time."

Hikaru shook her head. "Sorry, Meta Knight," she said, standing up. "I won't leave you here alone to fight whatever's in this castle!" Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia. "I will not allow you to get injured." Hikaru frowned. "I won't allow _you_ to get injured..._again_!" Meta Knight grunted as he thought about the incident with the last demon beast. It had knocked him out. "Besides," continued Hikaru. "I'm not powerless..."

"Very well," Meta Knight said as another strip of lightning cut through the sky. "But be wary. Do not let your guard down." Hikaru balled up her hands into fists. "I would _never _let my guard down."

"You already have, when I "surprised" you."

Hikaru glared at him. "Oh, who asked you?" she said. Meta Knight's eyes turned pink for a quick second, but then they changed to red when the hissing sound was heard.

_Sss..._

Hikaru flinched. "Th-the hissing sound!" Meta Knight nodded. "Correct."

_Sssssss..._

"Wh-what do you think it is?"

"We'll just have to see for ourselves."

_SSSSSSSSSSS..._

_**BOOM!**_

A flash of lightning illuminated the hallway, giving away what was coming towards them.

"You...you've got to be kidding me..." Hikaru said, folding her arms. "_That _thing was making that hissing sound the whole time?"

* * *

**(O.O) Cliffhanger! (I think)**

_**-Hikaru2009**_


	27. The Fang Of A Cobra

**Hi!**

**This...is Chapter 27. (O.O)**

**Disclaimer (since I haven't done it in a while): I don't own anything fron Kirby, blah, blah, blah...I only own Hikaru and some future characters, blah, blah, blah...**

**NOW...**

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**:D**

**P.S. I think that last chapter was a bad filler, to tell you the truth, so here's an extra long chapter! My treat.**

* * *

Hikaru folded her arms as the creature got closer.

It was a small snake, and it was decorated green. It had small, black, beady eyes, and it came towards them slowly. Finally, it stopped at her feet. "Ssss..." it hissed. Hikaru looked down at the green snake. "Is this what King Dedede ordered?" she asked. "It's pretty small." Meta Knight held Galaxia firmly. "As I said before," he began. "Do not let your guard down. There were many demon beasts that Dedede has ordered, and they were fairly small."

"It's a small, green snake," she said, kneeling down to it. "I don't even think it's poisonous. I actually think it's kind of cute!" The snake's tongue slithered out of it's mouth. "Ssss..." It opened it's mouth, revealing two rows of small, sharp teeth, at the bottom and top. "See?" Hikaru said, turning her head to Meta Knight. "It's mouth isn't even that big."

As she was speaking to Meta Knight, the snake began to grow larger. It's fangs grew to ten times it's original size, and it's eyes turned a beady red. Instead of a small, green snake, it transformed into a _**big **_cobra. Meta Knight (clearly) noticed this and took a step back, placing the sword in defensive position in front of himself. Hikaru tilted her head. "Meta Knight," she said. "Meta Knight, what's wrong?" He lowered his head and took another step back. "Look."

Hikaru turned her head to the large cobra and froze. Her head was now _inside _of it's mouth.

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

---

"P-poyo?"

Kirby slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Hika-roo?" he jumped up onto his feet. "Hika-roo?"

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Kirby jumped up in surprise and landed on the ground. "Hika-roo!" he cried, dashing out the door and into Fumu's room. "Hika-roo gone! Gone!"

---

The cobra opened it's mouth all the way and attempted to bite Hikaru, but she jumped out of the way in time. The cobra squinted and tried to strike again, but Meta Knight blocked it with Galaxia and sent it flying into a wall.

It hissed, shook it's head, and opened it's eyes. "You two are quite the opponentsss..." it said in a female-like voice. Hikaru's eyes went anime-blank, and her mouth hung open. "Y-you can _talk?!_" The cobra grinned and hissed. "Quite well," she said. "Now..." Her eyes flashed a brighter shade of red and lightning burst across the sky as she struck the girl with her sharp tail.

"Waaah!" she screamed as she landed on her back. "Tell me where Kirby isss..." the cobra hissed. Hikaru stood up slowly. "No!" she said. She raised up her hands and she formed a bomb. The cobra smirked lowered it's head. "Go ahead," she said. "Throw it." Hikaru growled and threw the bomb, but the snake easily evaded it, curving around it and avoiding the explosion.

Hikaru gasped and backed up. "Wh-what?!" Just as the cobra was about to bite again, Meta Knight jumped in between them and hit the cobra with Galaxia, causing it to hiss in pain and hold back for a moment. "Hikaru!" he said, turning around. "You need to get out of here!" Hikaru frowned. "No! I won't leave!" she cried stubbornly.

"If you don't leave, you could get seriously hur-!"

Meta Knight never got to finish his sentence, for the cobra had recovered, and had knocked him into a wall.

"_**META KNIGHT!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

The cobra grinned devilishly and slowly slithered up to Hikaru. "You're next, sssweety..." she said, looming over her. Hikaru stayed silent and looked back at Meta Knight, who was leaning against the wall were a large dent was created. He seemed to lean to the side, and his eyes were a dull color. Galaxia was still in his grip.

"Not if Kirby has anything to say about it!"

"Yeah!"

"_**Poyo!**_"

The cobra turned around, and saw Fumu, Bun, and Kirby running towards her. "Kirby..." she said, turning her attention away from Hikaru. "You coming here makesss my job ssso much easssier!" Fumu and Bun stayed a safe distance away, while Kirby kept on running towards the cobra.

"Take _thisss!_" the cobra hissed violently. She took her tail and lashed it out at Kirby, who managed to avoid the first few lashes, but then he was struck by the third lash. He flew backwards into the air, but managed to land safely on his feet. "Poyo!" he said, that determined look in his eyes. The cobra hissed in anger and tried to strike him again. Kirby jumped into the air and began to inhale on his own, when he realized something...

There was nothing _to _inhale.

The cobra didn't have any spikes that could shoot out, no water, no rocks..._nothing_. He landed back down on the ground and looked up at the cobra. "Ssso," the cobra began. "You now realize there's nothing on me to inhale...how sssad for you." She struck again, this time knocking Kirby backwards and into the stone-cold floor.

"Kirby!" Hikaru cried. She ran up to his side. "Kirby, open your eyes!" The cobra slithered closer and closer, the red in her eyes getting brighter and brighter with excitement.

Kirby slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the girl. "Hika-roo?" he said. Hikaru looked around frantically for something he could inhale--anything--that would help him transform...

_Ding!_

A little light bulb went off in her head as she stood up and took a step back. "Kirby," she said. "Stand up!" Kirby did as he was told and stood up, despite the pain. "Now...inhale _this!_" She took a deep breath and blew out a massive amount of flames from her mouth.

"Heeeeeehyup!"

Kirby inhaled the flames and he swallowed. A golden crown with a emerald jewel was placed on his head, and flames erupted at the top of the crown. His skin turned slightly red.

"Fire Kirby. My best guess." Hikaru said. Suddenly, the cobra struck her as she slithered around Fire Kirby. She rolled over on the ground, face down. Fire Kirby looked up at the cobra in a determined manner and frowned. "Aww, Fire Kirby," the cobra said, leaning back a little, brushing Hikaru's body aside. "Humph. A little fire can't hurt me." Fire Kirby inhaled deeply and shot out large flames at the cobra, but she avoided them by twisting around so he couldn't get a clear shot.

"Poyo!" Fire Kirby said, stepping back. The cobra grinned and her eyes flashed a deep, dark red. Fire Kirby suddenly froze, and stared at the cobra, as if she were a glazed donut. The cobra slowly progressed towards the puffball, not making a single facial expression, and she hissed. "Now...be a good little gumball...and hold ssstill." She opened her mouth and her two fangs sparkled as she began to strike down and bite him.

"I won't...let you!"

Hikaru broke in between them, just as the cobra brought down her fangs. She grabbed both of the sharp fangs and held the cobra in place. "I won't let you!" Hikaru said again, beginning to push the giant cobra backwards. "You...already injured Meta Knight...and I'll make you pay _double_if you hurt Kirby!" The cobra's eyes went wide with shock, and Fire Kirby shook his head. "Poyo!" he said. Realizing that the spell had been broken, the cobra squinted it's eyes and began to push forward, trying to tire out Hikaru.

"I...won't..." A sweat-bead formed on her face as she struggled to keep the reptile from moving. Her legs began to buckle and she suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Hikaru!" Fumu cried.

Hikaru looked up into the reptile's mouth and got an idea. _I-if this doesn't work...I don't know what will...but...I need to force this blaze down her throat! _

She inhaled as much as she could, and she exhaled flames into the cobra's mouth. The cobra thrashed about, but Hikaru continued to breathe fire into the large cobra. Finally, after running out of breath, she shut the cobra's mouth close and held it down against the ground. Suddenly, the cobra lifted it's head up and knocked Hikaru into the ground, curving around Fire Kirby. It then released the flames it had been holding in onto the girl.

Fire Kirby, Fumu, and Bun watched in horror as Hikaru laid there unconsious, while the reptile exhaled the blaze onto her.

"Poyo! Hika-roo!" Fire Kirby cried. The cobra turned around and glared at the puffball. "Now hold ssstill!" she hissed in rage. She lashed her tail out at Fire Kirby, but he jumped into the air to avoid it and began to roll around into a fire-ball. "_Fire Spin!_" He smashed into the cobra, and she hissed. She lashed her tail out to strike again, and she sent him flying into a wall.

However, he recovered quickly and he dashed towards the cobra. Suddenly, his body caught fire and he became a running torpedo as he smashed into the cobra, and sent it flying into a wall where windows were, making one larger hole in the wall, revealing outside. Lightning cut through the sky and thunder roared.

Shaking her head, she swiftly slithered up to Fire Kirby, double-slapped him with her tail until he fell to the ground, picked him up, and began to squeeze the flames out of him. Suddenly, the crown with the jewel disappeared and he was once again, Kirby. The cobra grinned devilishly and began slamming the pink puffball into the ground repeatedly. Kirby cried out in pain, but she ignored him and kept on slamming him into the ground, until more lightning burst through the sky.

"Now..." the cobra said, slowly opening her mouth, making the fangs seem larger. "Let'sss sssee if you tassste good." Kirby squirmed and tried to move, but the more he moved, the tighter the snake squeezed. The cobra rose Kirby up to her mouth...

_SHING!_

The cobra dropped Kirby in shock to find that one of her fangs was missing. She turned and found it in the gloved hands of a mask-wearing puffball...

"Meta Knight!" Fumu cried out. "Awesome!" Bun cried, jumping up and down.

"You!" she hissed. "I thought you were unconsiousss!" Meta Knight threw the fang to the ground and held up Galaxia in an offense position.

"You may always assume," he said. "But you never really know." He ran towards the cobra, jumped up, and slashed it on the neck. She hissed and hit Meta Knight, but he gracefully landed back on his feet. "Hikaru!" he said. "Now!"

"I know!" Hikaru said, jumping up from behind the cobra. She tiltled her head back, inhaling as much air as her two lungs allowed and...

"Phhhhhhhhhhew!"

She forced all of her flames out of the cobra, and weak from the large gash, it slowly fell to the ground, and it's red eyes glowed weakly until they died out completely. "WOAH!" Bun shouted. "THAT WAS SO FREAKIN' COOL!" Hikaru landed back on her feet without a scratch on herself. "Naturally!" she giggled happily, twirling around in a circle.

_RRRRRRRRR..._

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. "Wh-what's going on?!" Fumu cried. Bun pointed at the demon beast, who began to shake violently. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"_RUUUUUUUUUUN!_" Hikaru screamed. She sprang over the demon beast's twitching tail and grabbed Kirby, while Meta Knight jumped beside her. They then ran out of range before the demon beast exploded into nothing.

_**BOOM!**_

---

Back in Fumu's apartment, Fumu wandered off to bed before anything else could happen. Bun was restless, and his tired parents, who had heard all of the commotion, tried to calm him down in his bedroom. Kirby lied lazily on the couch staring up at the ceiling, while Hikaru tended to his wounds.

"Gee, Kirby," she said, wrapping a bandage around his stubby arm. "You sure got hurt out there. It's a great thing you're still alive." Kirby closed his eyes and smiled. "Poyo." he said calmly. Soon, he fell asleep, and Hikaru took a new roll of bandages up to Meta Knight, who was standing out on the balcony, watching the stars.

The storm had cleared out, and it left the night sky looking gentle and calm.

"Meta Knight," Hikaru said, walking up beside him. "I _know _you got hurt too."

"Hm? Oh, no. I am fine." Meta Knight said, tightening the cape which wrapped around his body.

"Oh, please. Try telling that to someone else," Hikaru said, holding up the bandages. "Besides, why do you think I told you to stay?" Meta Knight stayed silent, and she quickly unrolled the bandages. "Unwrap the cape." she said. The cape dropped from his arms and she touched his skin. It was soft and warm. She began to examine them, and found a large gash on his left arm.

She nearly screamed.

"Eep!" She covered her mouth, stifling the scream. "I can't believe I haven't seen it there before! If I had, I would've, no, _should've _worked on it before Kirby's injuries! Yours are _obviously _more serious than his! That gash is _so _deep-looking!" She gingerly raised up his arm and began to wrap it carefully. However, as she was wrapping the gash, her thoughts trailed over to just a few days ago, when she found out Meta Knight was supposed to be spying on her for Dedede.

_I wonder...if I should tell him what I heard. Would it make a difference to what's happening now? Hm...You know, I wonder if he even told him anything yet._

She continued wrapping up the wound, until she tied it up completely. "There," she said, patting the wrapped arm gently. "That should hold." Meta Knight nodded. "Thank you," he said. Hikaru smiled. "I'm just glad I could help. I really am." She then leaned over the railing, and looked up at the sky. "Pretty, isn't it?" she asked, looking back at Meta Knight. He nodded. "Yes. It truly is."

Hikaru smiled again and looked back up at the sky. _Should I really tell him? Or should I see what happens? _Her smile faded away quickly, and she looked at the quiet knight. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He turned to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Hikaru closed her mouth and shook her head quickly. "No," she muttered. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just...concerned that I chose the wrong bandages to wrap up your arm."

Meta Knight stared at her for a moment. Hikaru's cheeks puffed up and she blushed. _I'm such an idiot. _She thought. _A total moron. _"Hm..." Meta Knight turned to face the stars again. "Your face is red." Hikaru could've _sworn_ steam was coming out of her ears. "You don't need to tell me what I already know!" she said, her face turning even more red that before.

Meta Knight's eyes turned pink.

"Okay!" Hikaru threw her hands up in the air. "I don't get it! Why are your eyes pink?! You know, I've seen them change colors before, but they mostly turned pink! What is up with you?"

"I'm amused." Meta Knight responded, without turning.

Hikaru's face color turned back to normal. "A...amused?" Suddenly, she flared back up again. "_Amused?!_" she shouted, her face turning red again. She waved her arms violently in the air. "You call _this _amusing?! And that other time when I tried to apologize to you...THAT WAS AMUSING TO YOU, TOO?!" Finally, she stopped yelling, turned around so she wasn't facing his back, and crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm going inside," she said, closing her eyes, a frown still on her face. "You make it impossible to stay out here any longer."

"Very well, then."

_Whoosh._

A soft breeze blew through her long hair as she turned around. Meta Knight was gone. "Meta Knight? Meta Knight!" Hikaru said, looking around. "Where'd you go?" She walked back up to the railing where he was standing and put her hands on it. It was still warm. She looked up, and she saw a sparkle in the sky. It was a star, and it shot across the sky.

_A...a shooting star..._

More sparkles and streaks of light cut across the sky until there were thousands upon thousands of them. She sighed and shook her head.

_You didn't have to leave, you know. You're missing this._

A few minutes after the shooting stars had stopped, Hikaru felt a drop of rain on her cheek. She gasped and touched it. "Rain!" she squeaked. She ran back into the apartment quickly and closed the glass doors, when she noticed a dark figure move away. She smiled.

_You never really left, did you?_

* * *

**:3**

_**-Hikaru2009**_


	28. I Didn't Know That!

**Oh...my...god...**

**I am SO sorry you guys...this whole "hold" thing wasn't expected...please forgive me.**

**The Internet really wasn't working for my computer.**

**But still, I'm back! Better late than never, I suppose.**

**So, to let you know, I am now twelve, so happy birthday to me! Plus, this is another update, so three cheers for that!**

**Now read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Hikaru woke up early the next morning and took a glance at her clock.

"Great," she said, rubbing her showing eye. "It's 7:57 a.m., and I'm actually _awake..._" She threw the blankets onto the other side of the bed and stood up. She pulled both socks up, stretched, and looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly, and it wasn't raining anymore. Deciding that going back to sleep now would be pointless, she brushed her hair, and changed into a new outfit.

---

She stepped out of her bedroom door wearing an red t-shirt with a red checkered skirt to match, and this time, her headband was red. Her boots were pure black as they had always been, and they were still shiny. She entered the kitchen and took out a bottle of milk from the refrigerator, when a yawn was heard. She looked over and saw that Fumu was walking towards her. Her eyes were halfway open, but her hair was neatly fixed and she looked ready for the day, minus the eyes.

"You're up early," Hikaru said, offering a glass of milk to her. "I would say the same thing," Fumu said, accepting it and taking a seat at the table. "But this is usually the time I wake up." Hikaru shook her head and sat down across from her. "I don't normally wake up this early, but today I did. It's surprising, really. Even after _all_ that happened last night."

"Well, I went straight to bed. But...I didn't see you go back into your room. What did you do?" Fumu asked.

"I had to help Kirby with his arm. And Meta Knight's...but he seemed to think nothing of it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was done fixing Kirby's arm, I went into the balcony to help Meta Knight, because I knew he got hurt. When I saw his injury, though, I was surprised that I didn't come to help him first. I didn't know he could endure pain like that."

"Well...he used to be in a war. He's probably used to enduring pain like that."

Hikaru looked up in surprise. "He used to be in...a war?"

Fumu nodded. "Yes. He told me about it. It was a war against a great evil. He created demon beasts and sold them to the likes of Dedede. They said that Kirby was also a demon beast, but he had the power to defy the one who created him. Anyways, demon beasts were created and caused havoc over the land, and Meta Knight and some other soldiers, his friends, went to fight the demon beasts and him, as Star Warriors."

"Wait," interrupted Hikaru. "You keep saying "_him_". Who's "him"?"

"The one who's been creating the demon beasts," Fumu said. "His name...is Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Hikaru repeated, crossing her legs under the table. "Like...a bad dream?" Fumu looked up at the ceiling. "Um...well...I guess you could say that. He _was_ pretty creepy after all."

"Wait, you've _seen _him before?" Hikaru asked, her eyes widening. Fumu nodded. "Yes. Just a few months ago, we fought with him again, and we won. Nightmare captured me, but Kirby inhaled his warp star, and he gained the ability to use his star rod to defeat him." Hikaru blinked in wonder. "Wow," she said. "It must've been really rough. But...what's a warp star?"

Fumu smiled. "It's a special star that Kirby uses to surf across the air." Hikaru nodded. "Oh."

She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, something hit her.

"Wait," she began, sitting up straight. "If Kirby defeated Nightmare, and demon beasts are still being created, who's making them?"

Fumu shook her head. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Just a few weeks after Nightmare was defeated, another demon beast showed up on the transporter. Everyone, especially Meta Knight, was confused. None of us knew why it was happening. We figured Dedede knew something because he was the one that seemed to be ordering the demon beasts, but he refused to talk to us."

Hikaru blinked. "Well...what if _I _tried to help you guys? I mean...the more the merrier, right?" Fumu smiled. "Okay, you can. It might actually be easier."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

At that moment, a faint yawn was heard, and then a following "poyo". Kirby poked his head over the couch and smiled.

"Poyo poyo poy! Good moh'ning!" he said.

---

After everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast, Hikaru decided that she wanted to ask Meta Knight for more information about the war he was in, if he could provide it. She managed to find her way around the castle to Meta Knight's room, and she knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

There was a few moments of silence, and then finally, a voice was heard. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Hikaru!"

The door opened, and Blade stood there in an apron. "Hello," he said. "What's wrong?" Hikaru smiled. "Hi, Blade. I'm, uh, looking for Meta Knight. Have you seen him?" At that moment, Meta Knight walked up next to Blade. "Hello, Hikaru." he said. Suddenly, a high-pitched squeaking sound emerged from the background.

"Blade, the tea!" came Sword's voice.

"I know!"

He ran off back into the apartment, leaving Hikaru and Meta Knight alone. "Is something the matter?" Meta Knight asked. Hikaru shook her head. "Um, you see, I was talking to Fumu this morning, when we got onto the subject of...you. She began to tell me that you were in a war against someone named...Nightmare," At the name "Nightmare", Meta Knight tensed up. "Could you tell me more about what happened?" Hikaru continued, not noticing.

It was silent for a while. "Meta Knight?" she said, leaning forward. "Is...are...are you okay?" Meta Knight seemed to flinch, but he looked up. "I am fine." Hikaru frowned. "Does...does the subject about the war bother you?" Meta Knight nodded slowly. "In many ways, it does."

Hikaru's facial expression turned into a kind-looking one. "Why didn't you just say so? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," She looked up at the ceiling. "But..._maybe _if you talk about it, you'll feel better." Meta Knight sighed. "I suppose so," he said, turning on his heel. "Come in, then."

---

As she took a seat on a high stool, Meta Knight stood on another stool near the window, his back facing her.

"So...um...Fumu told me that you and other Star Warriors, fought someone named Nightmare to stop him from spreading darkness and evil with demon beasts that he created," Hikaru said. "But that's all I really know. Can you tell me more?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Everything that you said was true. I was, and still am, a Star Warrior, and my friends and I fought Nightmare in a terrible battle. All of this happened thousands of years ago. I was chosen to--"

"WOAH!" Hikaru blurted out. "Did you just say all of that happened _thousands _of years ago?" The masked puffball nodded. Hikaru blinked once before her eyes turned anime blank and started screaming,

"**HOW OLD **_**ARE **_**YOU?!**"

"I honestly haven't been keeping track of how old I am," Meta Knight replied calmly, looking up at the sky. "But I would say that I have lived for quite a while."Hikaru's face turned back to normal, but a sweat bead formed on her cheek. "Oh. That's...good, I guess." she said. "Oh, um...you can continue."

"...All of this happened thousands of years ago. I was chosen to become a Star Warrior with many other people from different planets. Garlude and Jecra were two of my dearest friends who were also chosen to become Star Warriors. We trained with each other in the training grounds, and with many demon beasts who tried to destroy us. One day, while things were a bit peaceful, Sir Aurthur chose Garlude and I to search for a legendary sword called Galaxia. We went to the cave where it was located, but we found out that it was being guarded by a terrible demon beast with deadly sharp claws. Garlude told me to stay behind and keep watch while she tried to retrieve the sword...but the demon beast woke up from it's slumber, and attacked her..."

Meta Knight drifted from his sentence and became silent. Hikaru who was at the edge of her stool, blinked.

"What happened? Did Garlude manage to get the sword? Did you beat the demon beast and escape with her?"

The masked puffball sighed. "...He caught her and began to claw at her, but she yelled at me to get the sword. Refusing to let her die, I charged towards the beast with my own sword, trying to slay it...but it was too powerful. All I could do was grab the sword...and leave her behind to perish..."

Everything went silent, as Meta Knight lowered his head in sadness. Hikaru breathed in and said, "That's..._terrible_. Did...did things get better, though? Please tell me they did."

He shook his head. "Not...quite. I returned to the base and reported about the incident. Everyone seemed to slip into a sort of depression. However, Jecra spoke to me, and told me it was a sacrifice. He told me how important the sword needed to be retrieved, how Garlude knew it, and how she couldn't let me die. Even with the comforting words, I still lost a dear friend of mine. But I still have the sword that reminds me of how much she truly did care for me."

Unwrapping his cape, he unsheathed Galaxia and held it out for Hikaru to see. "This is the exact sword." She bit her lower lip as he put the sword back in it's sheath.

"Many weeks after, things seemed to get better, and everyone had recovered...but it didn't last long. It was a dark night, when we were unexpectedly attacked by an army of different demon beasts. Jecra and I were fighting side by side, when I was ferociously attacked by many demon beasts at once. Jecra was suffering the same fate, and he seemed to be losing. I managed to get them away, but by the time I did that, it was too late. Jecra was being carried off by a bird demon beast, and for days we never saw him again, until we received a report that Jecra was spotted outside of the base, whole and well. Everyone went outside to greet him, and no one was happier than I, but...as he walked towards us, his sword was in front of him in an offense position, and he held his sword to the side, ready to defend himself, and through his mask I could see...his eyes were a bloody red. He had been transformed into a demon beast..."

Meta Knight took a deep breath before he continued on. "...He had been transformed into a demon beast, and the only way to stop him was to _kill_ him. I felt a great amount of pain, knowing I had to lose another one of my friends, but it had to be done. As he attacked us, I pierced my sword through his vital organs, and watched him fall to the ground. Before he died, however, he managed to talk for a short amount of time before holding up a necklace with a picture of his son, Knuckle Joe, inside. He told me to give it to him, and those were the last words he ever spoke again..."

Hikaru looked down at the ground, and a strange kind of heat began to form inside of her body.

_For so long, he's been carrying a lot of pain and agony on his shoulders..._

"...I still have something to remember him by, and my mask is that very item," Meta Knight continued, sadness clearly heard in his voice. "...But after I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, I was wrong. Many months passed, until one day, Nightmare sent out an army of demon beasts so large, that the battle raged on for days, until, finally, the last demon beast fell on the ground, it's life drained away, and I stood on a high cliff, staring down at all of my Star Warrior companions, all of them...gone. I was the last Star Warrior to survive such brutality. I traveled, until I met Sword and Blade, who attempted to rob me. I saved their lives from a demon beast, and they were forever grateful, so they honored me as their leader, willing to travel with me. So they did, and five years ago we arrived here at this castle, willing to work for King Dedede, because I knew that a new Star Warrior would be born and crash-land here."

Meta Knight felt a tear forming in his eye, so he lifted up his mask and wiped it away with his glove, irritated. When he put his mask back down, he felt someone wrap their arms around him. His eyes flashed white and he looked up.

_Hikaru _was the one hugging him.

"I had absolutely _no clue _that you had to go through with all of that sadness and pain," she said, hugging him even tighter. Meta Knight, who was shocked that someone actually _hugged _him for the first time in a long time, felt a strong sense of heat radiating from Hikaru's body. It made him feel a bit relaxed. "I always thought that you were naturally quiet, but I was wrong. You had to endure so much pain and agony because of the actions you had to make in the past. When you made those choices back then, Meta Knight, you made the right ones. I bet Jecra and Garlude are watching over you, too."

Meta Knight silently sighed.

At that moment, Sword and Blade walked into the room, carrying some tea with them. They stopped when they saw Hikaru hugging Meta Knight. It was silent for a moment, before Blade asked,

"Uh...would anyone like some tea?"

Hikaru gasped and turned around quickly, letting go of the masked puffball. "Um...I would!" she said, raising her hand. Sword and Blade sweat-dropped. "Sir, would you like some?" Sword asked. "Y-yes." Meta Knight muttered. Sword and Blade quickly poured the tea into two cups, set them on a table, and dashed right back into the kitchen.

---

"Did you see _that_?" Blade asked.

"I'm not blind, of course I did!" Sword replied.

"They were _hugging!_"

"No, I think that Hikaru was the one that hugged him, since Sir Meta Knight had his back turned towards her."

"Well, I guess you're right about that, but I wonder _why _she hugged him. Hey, I wonder what's happening now."

The two knights looked around the corner to see Meta Knight and Hikaru seated at the table.

---

Hikaru's face was a bright red as she stared down into her cup of tea. Behind his mask, Meta Knight's face was the same way.

"I hope it doesn't bother you that I did that," Hikaru said, putting her hands around the cup. "I just felt so sad for you. Aw, man...and it was in front of Sword and Blade too!" Meta Knight shook his head. "Not to worry," he said. "It was out of sympathy, am I correct?" Hikaru nodded as her face turned back to it's original color. "Yup. Sympathy." She took a sip of her tea, and looked around the room. There was a T.V., a clock, a few chairs, and a jar of gumdrops. It was getting quiet.

Meta Knight looked at his tea, and then looked up at Hikaru. "I want to thank you," he said, breaking the silence. Hikaru looked at him. "What did I do?"

"I want to thank you for consoling me."

Hikaru blushed. "Oh, no. You don't have to say anything. I guess it's something I do naturally."

Behind his mask, Meta Knight smiled.

---

After about fifteen more minutes, Hikaru left the apartment, and bumped into Fumu after she turned a few corners.

"Oh, hi!" Hikaru said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. You were gone for a while, so I thought you were lost." Fumu replied.

Hikaru shook her head. "No, I just left Meta Knight's apartment. He gave me _a lot _of information."

"That's good," Fumu smiled and turned around, beginning to walk. "You know, while you were gone, Bun thought up of this idea about going for a picnic for his birthday. It's coming up in a few days. What do you think?"

"Ooh, that sounds interesting!!" Hikaru said, smiling. "Where's it going to be?"

---

"At the beach!" Bun said jumping up and down on the couch. "It'll be a beach-nic!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Lady Memu said, smiling at her son. "A picnic at the beach sounds like a wonderful idea. Your father and I can cook and set up the tables, right honey?" Sir Parm nodded. "Yes! We won't have to spend a lot of money, and everyone can have good time."

"Alright!" Bun said, jumping off of the couch. "It'll be _so _awesome!"

Hikaru looked up at the ceiling. "A beach-nic, huh? _Sounds fun!_"

* * *

**Oh, boy. A beach-nic. How will **_**this **_**go?**

**;D**

_**-Fluffy Flame**_


	29. The Beach nic

**Okay, another update for you guys!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"So, today's Bun's birthday, huh?" King Dedede asked.

"Yes," Escargon replied. "They're going to celebrate it at the beach today."

"Alright then," Dedede said, pressing a button on his chair, pulling out the T.V. monitor from the wall. "Let's ruin it!"

---

"So, today is Bun's birthday," Meta Knight repeated, holding a cup of coffee in front of himself.

"Yes. They're planning to celebrate it at the beach," Sword said, putting on an apron.

"Hm...don't you think King Dedede would try to ruin it?" said Blade, taking pancake batter out of the refrigerator.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sword, taking out a frying pan from a lower cabinet.

"Since Kirby is certain to come and King Dedede is still trying to get rid of him..."

"Oh. Right."

Meta Knight set his coffee down and headed towards the door. "Sir, where are you going?" Both swordsmen asked.

"If King Dedede is planning to ruin this young boy's birthday party, then there should be someone who can warn them," the masked puffball replied without turning around. He exited the apartment.

"So...how many pancakes do you want?"

"Two, please."

---

Meta Knight walked down the hallway, focused on getting to the Throne Room.

When he arrived, he opened the door just a crack and managed to peek inside. There, he saw King Dedede talking to Customer Service.

"Yeah...that demon beast is good," Dedede said, grinning. "It'll be great for getting rid of Kirby, and ruining that brat's party!"

"Wise choice."

---

"Alright!" Bun exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Today's my birthday! FINALLY!"

"Poyo poyo! Happy Buwthday!" Kirby laughed.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?" Bun called out.

"Yep!"

Bun watched as everyone stepped out of their rooms. Fumu had on a pair of sunglasses, and a book tucked under her arm. Sir Parm and Lady Memu stepped out of their rooms wearing decent shorts and a light t-shirt. Hikaru walked out of her room with a pink bag over her shoulder and a towel wrapped around herself.

"Your friends should already be at the beach," Lady Memu said, picking up a large bag. "Let's make haste!" Sir Parm said, picking up two beach umbrellas.

"Let's go!" Bun said, dashing out of the apartment.

---

While everyone else was walking ahead towards the beach, Hikaru tried to keep her bag balanced on her shoulder, when it slipped from her arm and fell to the ground. Irritated, she bent down to pick it up, when she heard rustling from a few nearby trees. She looked towards the direction of the rustling and saw two amber orbs staring at her.

"Meta Knight? What are you doing here?"

He jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "King Dedede may be planning something," he said. "I came here to warn you." Hikaru frowned. "What? Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go tell the others!" She picked up her bag, grabbed his hand, and dashed towards the beach.

---

When they arrived, Meta Knight's mask was completely slanted, and half of his face could be seen. Luckily, he had enough time to adjust it before anyone noticed him.

"Hey, guys!" Hikaru yelled, running up to Fumu and Bun, who were about to walk over to their friends. "GUYS!" They turned around to look at her. "Hey, where were you?" Bun asked. "I dropped my bag," Hikaru explained. "I saw Meta Knight when I did, and he said that King Dedede's making trouble again!"

Meta Knight appeared next to Hikaru and nodded. "I overheard King Dedede beginning to order a demon beast," he said. "He said, "It'll be great for getting rid of Kirby, and ruining that brat's party"."

Bun laughed. "Whatever! We've got Kirby here, so there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he can kick that demon beast's butt in less than thirty seconds! Right, Kirby?"

"Poyokay!" Kirby smiled, raising his stubby arm.

Meta Knight was silent for a moment. "...Hm. Very well, then." He turned to walk away, when Hikaru tapped his armed shoulder. "Why don't you stay for a little while? You know, just in case the demon beast comes," she said. "And Kirby might need your help." At that moment, Kirby jumped on top of Meta Knight's head and said, "No go! Stay! Pwease?"

The masked puffball sweat-dropped. "Very well." Saying those two words got him a hug from Kirby, and a few giggles from Fumu and Hikaru.

After finally getting Kirby to let go of Meta Knight, Hikaru went off to set up her beach things with Kirby following her, while Bun and Fumu went to go chat with their friends, Iroo and Honey.

"Who's the tall girl with the towel and the pink bag?" Iroo asked.

Bun and Fumu looked at each other. "Um...that's Hikaru," Bun said. "You know...the girl that tried to kill us..."

"WHAT?!" Iroo yelled. "What is _she _doing with you guys?!"

"She lost her memory," Fumu explained. "A demon beast attacked her, and now she has no memory of her past life, except where she used to live. I think it was called Red Galaxy. We don't know anything else about her, except for the fact that she changed _dramatically _after she lost her memory. She wasn't like before; her voice changed, she's kind, and she hasn't been trying to hurt any of us." They all turned to look at her smiling at Kirby, who was trying to build a sand castle.

"Wow," Iroo said. "If that's how it is now...I guess it's safe."

"It sounds like she sure has changed," Honey said quietly. "That's good."

It was silent for a few moments, before Bun broke it. "Hey, come on, guys! It's my birthday! Let's go play!"

"Yeah!" Iroo and Bun went off to splash in the water, and Honey and Fumu went to go look for seashells and build sand castles.

---

While everyone else was having a good time, Meta Knight was sitting under a beach umbrella, reading the book that Fumu had brought with her. It was called "_The Mysteries Of Life"_. He was on Chapter Two, when Hikaru walked up to him in a red two-piece bathing suit. Quietly, she bent down next to him.

"Hi!" she said when he turned the page.

"Hello," Meta Knight said calmly, looking up from his book. "Aw, I thought you were gonna flinch," Hikaru sighed. "You thought wrong," Meta Knight replied. "But is there any particular reason why you decided to come over here?" Hikaru looked up at the sky. "Yes, I wanted to ask you a question. Why are you so alone?" Meta Knight was silent for a few seconds.

"...Why would you ask that?"

"Well, one, you're over here all by yourself, two, you're over here by yourself, and...three, you're over here by yourself."

"What is wrong with being here, sitting under an umbrella, and reading a book by myself?"

"It doesn't look...fun."

"Well, I'll have you know that this book is quite interesting."

"Whatever. Are you sure you'd rather be sitting here alone instead of enjoying yourself out there with everyone else?"

"Yes."

"Fine, if that's how you _really _feel, I guess I should just leave you alone..."

Hikaru stood up and walked away, leaving Meta Knight to himself. He sighed and continued reading.

---

"Hi!" Hikaru said, walking up to Fumu, who was still with Honey. They were picking up seashells and placing them in a little hole that they dug. "Oh, hi!" Fumu said. "Who's your friend?" Hikaru asked, walking towards Honey. "My name is Honey," the shy little cappy said in her quiet voice. "Aw, what a cute name! My name is Hikaru. It's nice to meet you!" Honey smiled daintily and nodded her head. "You too."

"Hey, why don't I help you guys pick up seashells?" Hikaru suggested when Fumu dropped another seashell into the hole. "Sure," Fumu smiled. "Try looking in the water for some. If you go deeper into the ocean, you should find some really smooth seashells." Hikaru stood up straight and saluted. "Right!" she walked towards the water, and stopped when the waves touched her feet. She shivered. _As long as it's salt water..._

She took a step forward and kept walking until the water was up to her waist. She began brushing her feet against the sand, trying to search for a seashell, when she felt something brush against her leg. She gasped and took a step forward, but then something _else_bumped against the side of her leg. Suddenly, bubbles began to form at the surface of the water, and Hikaru held her breath. Bun and Iroo suddenly splashed out from under the surface and looked at her.

"Hey, Hikaru," Bun said. "This is Iroo. He's my best friend."

"Hey." said Iroo.

"Um...hello. I'm Hikaru. It's nice to meet you."

Iroo nodded and turned to Bun. "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

The two boys splashed away, and Hikaru merely stood there, watching them swim off. "Wow," she murmured as she continued to scan the shallow ocean floor. "I guess boys will be boys." She continued to search until the water was up to her neck. "Geez," she said to herself. "The water's up to my neck, but I still haven't found any seashells..."

At that moment, a large wave began to form in the distance. Panicked, Hikaru tried to move back to shore, but something pinched her on the ankle. Stifling the scream, she tried to kick off whatever was pinching her, but by the time she tried to, she looked up, and the wave was right there.

"Waaaaah!"

_**SPLOOSH!**_

The wave carried Hikaru back to shore, and she was gently washed back on the sand. The crab that pinched her ankle let go and walked away sideways.

Hikaru's eyes were swirling, and she was groaning slightly. Her vision was still adjusting, when a dark figure walked up to her. "Are you alright?" came a familiar voice. "Meta Knight?" Hikaru mumbled, squinting. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

He held out his hand, and she gingerly took hold of it, sitting up. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were reading under the shade."

"I heard you yell, so I decided to come assist you," replied Meta Knight. "You're not hurt, are you?" Hikaru shook her head. "No. I'm fine. It's just my ankle. Some _retarded_sea creature decided that it would be nice to pinch me," She looked at her ankle, which was slightly purple. "It doesn't hurt anymore, though." Meta Knight nodded and began to turn around. "Wait," Hikaru said. "You're not going back to that book, are you?"

"And what if I said "yes"?"

Hikaru frowned. "Meta Knight, this is a _brithday party_ at the _beach_. It's not a _library _at a _school_. Fumu's not even reading, and she reads _a lot_," she said. "Why don't you just try doing something else instead of sitting by yourself?" Meta Knight did not respond, which Hikaru found a bit irritating. After a few moments, Meta Knight spoke in a firm voice, not turning around. "The only reason why I decided to stay is because King Dedede is certain to order another demon beast to eliminate Kirby. It is my duty to protect him, and if he shall ever fail, then I will be there to help him." And with that, Meta Knight walked away.

Hikaru looked down sadly. _All I wanted was for him to try and have a good time. Maybe I should've just left him alone._

Kirby, who was still trying to build a sand castle, looked over at Hikaru. He walked over to her and smiled. "Poyo! Poyo, hi!" She didn't respond. Kirby stopped smiling. "Poyokay?" he asked. Hikaru sighed. "No, poyokay," she whispered, looking up at him. Kirby whimpered and jumped into her arms. "Oh, Kirby," she said. "Don't worry. Go play." He looked up at her for a moment, a concerned look on his face. Hikaru stared at him, until he smiled. "Poyo." he said, letting go and walking back towards his sand castle.

Hikaru stood up and sighed again, heading back towards the ocean, when she noticed a seashell sparkling in the water. She grabbed hold of it and took a look. It was a silver, circular seashell, and it had a lightly cut v-shape into it. "This looks like..." Hikaru blinked. She looked back at Meta Knight, who was still under the umbrella, reading. She then looked back at the seashell again and smiled.

---

Meta Knight was still reading, when he heard a cough. He looked up to see Hikaru standing there, with her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked. She was silent for a few moments, before she kneeled down to his height. "Here," she said. She held out the silver seashell she had found earlier. "What's this?" the masked puffball asked. "It's something I found in the water," Hikaru explained, placing it in his hand. "I want you to have it." Meta Knight looked down and began to examine the seashell. "Why are you giving this to me?" he asked. "Why not keep it for yourself?"

"I don't want you to be angry at me."

He looked up in surprise. "Angry?"

Hikaru frowned. "You're angry at me because I was bothering you, right?"

"I was never angry."

There was an awkward silence before she stood up, turned around, and said, "Oh. Whatever. You can keep the seashell." She began to walk away, when Meta Knight noticed that the seashell looked a bit like his mask. He chuckled and tucked it away in his cape. Hikaru stopped in her tracks when she heard him laugh. "Thank you." he said.

She turned around to look at him, but his face was already buried in the book. "You're...you're welcome." she murmured. She turned back around to walk away, when her thoughts drifted off. _I've...never heard him laugh before. It sounds...mysterious. It's kinda cute..._

Suddenly, she felt herself blush and she shook her head rapidly. "Wh-what am I thinking?" she muttered, looking down into the sand. "So what if I think his laugh is cute? It's my opinion and..." She blinked, stopping in the middle of her sentence. "Since when did I find anything about him _cute?_" She sighed, dismissing the thought and headed into the ocean.

---

By the time Hikaru returned from searching for seashells, Fumu and Honey were running towards the picnic table, and there was a delicious smell in the air. She placed the seashells she found in the hole and followed after them. She sat down next to Kirby, and she inhaled the scent of the food. There were sandwiches, pizza, ice cream, and a large salad bowl on the table. "Dig in!" Sir Parm said, placing paper plates, bowls, and plastic utensils down.

Kirby opened his mouth to inhale everything, but Fumu quickly closed Kirby's mouth before he could do anything. "Eat it on the plate, Kirby, don't just inhale it!" she said.

Hikaru, who wasn't very hungry, decided that all she needed was the ice cream. She was about to take a bite, when something bright flashed in her eye. She turned her head to see that Meta Knight was looking at the shell again. Deciding that he probably wanted something too, she grabbed another bowl of ice cream and walked towards him.

"Meta Knight?"

He looked up to see her holding out a bowl to him. "What's this?"

"I thought you might want some," Hikaru said, putting it in his free hand. "It's ice cream." She sat down next to him and took a bite of hers. She let it melt in her mouth and waited for Meta Knight to eat it. "...Is there anything wrong with it? It's strawberry."

Meta Knight stared down into his ice cream. His soft spot for sweets was beginning to surface as it usually did when he saw candy or anything else sweet. _Why must it be strawberry? _

It was a few more moments of silence, before Hikaru spoke up. "Let me guess. Um...you've never tasted ice cream before," Meta Knight remained silent. "That's it, isn't it?" she guessed.

Silence.

"Well, if you've never tasted it before, you should try it. It's really good! It's like...cotton candy, only colder, and it melts even though you don't put it in your mouth, and it comes in a whole bunch of different flavors!"

Silence.

"Wait! You've tasted ice cream before, only strawberry isn't your favorite flavor."

Silence.

"Uh...you don't like ice cream?"

Silence.

"...Meta Knight," Hikaru frowned. "How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you don't talk to me?"

"Nothing is wrong," Meta Knight finally spoke. "Thank you for the ice cream." He spooned up the ice cream, lifted up his mask slightly, and stuck it into his mouth. Hikaru made a face. "Are you trying to eat the _spoon_ too?" Meta Knight shook his head. "It looks that way. Why don't you just take your mask off?"

_I should have known she was going to ask that._

Meta Knight removed the spoon from his mouth, scooped up some more, and said, "I do not wish to remove it." He then popped the ice cream into his mouth again. Hikaru blinked and sighed. Not wanting to press the matter further, she ate her own ice cream. It was getting quiet again, so she said, "When do you think the demon beast is going to come? It's been a while now."

"If Kirby begins to act strangely, then the demon beast should be close."

"Oh."

---

As the day stretched on, Kine noticed the children at the beach and immediately swam over to Fumu who sighed, but there was still no sign of the demon beast and Hikaru thought it wasn't going to come.

She was lying on her stomach sunbathing and looking at Meta Knight. He was still reading, but there were three bowls of ice cream next to him, two of them empty. _He must really like ice cream. _She thought. _I can't blame him. It's so sweet...and cold...fluffy..._

She yawned and slowly fell asleep.

Meta Knight took another bite of his ice cream and looked up. The sun was slowly beginning to set, but not quite. He looked over at the children who were trying to see who could skip stones the farthest into the ocean, and Kine was cheering Fumu on. "Go Fumu!" he cried. "Skip that stone! You can't lose! Go Fumu!" Fumu only rolled her eyes and managed to smile. Kirby was having the most difficulty. Meta Knight's eyes moved to Hikaru, who's face was buried into her arms. The sun drenched her in light, and her necklace, which was poking out of her arm, seemed to be absorbing the sunlight.

He looked back down into the book. He was on Chapter Seven when he looked up again. The children were sitting in a circle, laughing and telling jokes, but Kirby was the only one who wasn't laughing. He stared ahead blankly, as if in some sort of daze. Suddenly he jumped up and turned towards Hikaru and "poyo"ed loudly. The children stopped laughing and gasped. Meta Knight was quickly alerted by this. He put the book down all the way, and saw Hikaru, who wasn't being soaked by sunlight. Sand was covered all around her, and she was being pulled into the ground, but she was still sleeping, unaware.

"_Hikaru!_" Meta Knight yelled. "_Wake up!_"

Her eyes slowly opened. "H-huh?" She suddenly realized what was happening.

"_**HOLY CRAP!**_" she screamed, beginning to struggle. Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and quickly sliced through the sand, giving her an opportunity to escape. When she managed to, she ran next to Meta Knight.

Suddenly, the beach began to rumble, and from the sand appeared the demon beast. It looked like a human made out of sand, but it was ten feet tall. From it's face, two blood red eyes glared back at them. "I...am Sandman..." it murmured. Meta Knight put his sword in a defensive position. "Be cautious."

At that moment, Sandman lifted his arms out in front of himself and attempted to blast them with sand, but Hikaru and Meta Knight dodged the attack. "Kirby!" Hikaru yelled as she pushed Fumu and the others behind a large rock that Meta Knight landed on. "Kick that thing's butt!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said. He ran in front of Sandman and frowned. "Poyo, poyo, poyo!"

Sandman quickly blasted Kirby, sending him flying into the ocean. Kirby appeared at the surface again, and a wave pushed him back to shore. "Poyo!" Kirby yelled. Sandman tried to blast Kirby again, but Kirby managed to inhale it. He kept the sand in his mouth and spit it out, blasting right through Sandman's chest. However, more sand replaced the injury and he was healed instantly.

The children looked out from behind the rock and gasped. "Hikaru!" Fumu said, turning to her. "Can't you help Kirby defeat him?"

Hikaru bit her bottom lip. "Are you kidding? Sand can put out fire instantly! I'm not going out there unless I seriously have to!" Fumu sighed and continued to watch.

A sweat bead formed on Kirby's cheek as Sandman collapsed into the sand on the beach. Kirby looked around frantically. Suddenly, Sandman appeared underneath Kirby and began to pull him down into the ground. "Uuurgh! P-poyo!" he struggled.

During that moment, Hikaru gained inspiration. "Hey, Kirby!" she called out to him as she formed a bomb in her hand. "Inhale _this!_" She threw the bomb at him and he inhaled it. He broke through the grasp of Sandman and transformed into Bomb Kirby. Sandman emerged from the ground and stood completely still. Kirby took this opportunity to throw bombs at him, but Sandman transformed into a sand net. The bombs bumped off of him and hit Bomb Kirby instead. He crash landed into the ground, and spit out some sand that got into his mouth.

Sandman chuckled as he changed back into his regular form. "Kirby...you cannot defeat...me." As Kirby tried to stand up, he found himself stuck to the ground. Sand that was being controlled by Sandman glued Bomb Kirby's paws down so he couldn't form bombs. Sandman turned his hand into a sharp sand knife and slowly walked towards Bomb Kirby.

"My task...is _done!_" He lifted his arm to cut Kirby in half...

"_**NO! I won't let you!**_"

As he brought down his hand, Hikaru lunged towards Bomb Kirby. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for her. She grabbed and shielded Bomb Kirby successfully and broke him away from the sand, but...

_**SHING!**_

Hikaru clenched her teeth as she fell onto the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that Bomb Kirby was only a few feet away. She had accidentally let him go, but he looked okay. He stood up and stared at her. "Kirby...what's wrong?" she asked. "Poyo..." he pointed behind her. Large tufts of hair had left a trail behind her. Her eyes widened, horrified. "M-my hair..."

She touched the top of her head and found out that her hair had been chopped off at the end of her neck. _That...that thing...cut...my hair like this..._

Hikaru looked at Sandman. He was walking towards them, both hands turned into sand knives. "You will pay for interfering..." he said, eyes flashing different colors of red. Hikaru slowly stood up, and glared at him. "You'll pay for chopping my hair, ruining Bun's birthday party, _and_ trying to kill Kirby!"

She outstretched her hands, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the air around Hikaru began to get extremely hot and humid, more than normal. Fumu and the others had a difficult time breathing. "Wh...what is she doing?" Bun asked, collapsing on the ground. "I can't...breathe..."

_I hope this works..._Hikaru thought. _Come on...come on...absorb the heat and sunlight..._

"_**SOLARBEAM!**_"

_**KA-BOOOOOM!**_

Sand blew viciously all over the beach, and the only one besides Hikaru who was able to stand was Meta Knight, who had his cape lifted up to face so sand wouldn't get inside of his mask. When things settled down, Hikaru opened her eyes and sighed. Everyone stood up and Iroo shivered. "Remind me to never get _her _mad."

Hikaru picked up Kirby, who had lost his copy ability in the explosion. "Sandman is gone," she said. "You'll be fine."

Kirby simply "poyo"ed and fell asleep.

---

When everyone settled down, they sat on blankets and watched the sunset. Seagulls flapped their wings in the distance, and the sun made the ocean sparkle. Hikaru, who was sitting next to Meta Knight, sighed. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked. He nodded. A faint wind blew, and she looked down sadly. "This day was pretty fun, although I wish I didn't get this haircut. I already miss the wind blowing through my longer hair, and I look ridiculous with short hair."

"There is nothing wrong with how you look," Meta Knight said, keeping his eyes on the sunset. "Shorter hair suits you more, in my opinion."

Hikaru looked up in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

A strong blush creeped across her face. "Th-thanks, I guess," she said. Meta Knight smiled, turning towards her. "Your face is red again." Hikaru lowered her eyes, and slightly turned her head away from him. "No it's not! It's probably a sunburn or something."

"Are you sure? I haven't noticed it until now."

Hikaru scowled and folded her arms, her face getting hot. "Shut up." Meta Knight's eyes turned pink, and he chuckled slightly. Hikaru stopped scowling. When he laughed, his mask glowed, and his pink eyes seemed to sparkle.

Meta Knight looked at Hikaru, and she was smiling at him. When she smiled, her eyes were sparkling black, and her cheeks were bright red. Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes widened and she quickly looked away from him, staring at the ending sunset.

"That was beautiful," Lady Memu said as her husband helped her up. "It really was." replied Sir Parm. "This was a great birthday party, Bun," Honey said. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun." Iroo said, standing up and stretching.

"I had fun too," Bun said standing up. "Thanks for coming."

Fumu only smiled as Meta Knight returned the book that he had been reading.

---

"I hope you weren't too bored," Hikaru said to Meta Knight as they arrived back at the castle. "No, not at all," Meta Knight responded, stopping in front of Fumu's apartment. Everyone else went in except for Hikaru. "Well, I'm glad you weren't too bored," she said, beginning to open the apartment door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hikaru opened the door, but watched Meta Knight walk down the hallway.

She saw him take out the seashell she had given to him from under his cape, and she smiled.

* * *

**Ah...some Beach-nic, huh?**

**Hehehe!**

**;3**

_**-Fluffy Flame**_


	30. Planning

**I'm back from Ocean City, and I'm done with Chapter 30!**

**So sit back, relax, read and review!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

As the night pressed on, King Dedede paced around the throne room, a serious frown on his face. Customer Service stood patiently on the T.V. screen, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I'm serious!" Dedede said. "When will that memory antidote be done?!"

"Oh, your Majesty," Customer Service said. "Memory antidotes take time to produce. What's the rush? You could always order demon beasts while you wait."

"That won't work!" Dedede yelled. "She's helping Kirby defeat the demon beasts that I order! It's getting annoying!"

"...So she is?" Customer Service said in an interested tone. "Where did you learn that?"

"I told that masked puffy-ball Meta Knight to tell me what she's been doing."

"Hm..." Customer Service pondered for a moment. "This could be a problem."

"Problem? Whaddya mean _problem?_"

"Well," Customer Service began. "When she began "working" for us, we found out that she had tremendous power. Now, there were two others who we could've captured, but we decided on this one because her powers were the most violent, and it would take too much dark energy to send the other two here here. Anyways, before her raw powers were tamed and we had control over her, whenever she got angry, she would make everything in her sight burst into flames, so we kept her chained up and blindfolded. After she had finally fallen asleep, we took control over her so she could obey our command and not lose control of her powers."

"So, how is this a problem?" Dedede asked.

"Your Majesty," he said. "Because she is not under our power anymore, if she feels the _pure_ emotion of rage, she will destroy everything in her sight. If one demon beast were to make her viciously angry, she would lose control of her powers, and surely destroy your kingdom."

A sweat bead formed on King Dedede's face as he looked up at Customer Service. "You...you can't be serious." Customer Service was silent.

"If I don't order demon beasts and wait for the antidote, Kirby's still gonna be around here, giving me a bad image! But if I order demon beasts and _not _wait for the antidote, that girl might get mad and trash my kingdom!" Dedede thought aloud. "_Now_ I see why this is a problem! Think of something!"

Customer Service took a sip of his coffee. "Hm. There is a third option, but it is a bit risky."

"What is it?" Dedede asked. "Tell me!"

"After doing some research, I found out that if a person forgets something, if they can be shown fragments of their past, they will come to remember what they have forgotten in forms of deja vu."

King Dedede made a face, as if trying to understand. "So...Hikaru forgot that she was an assassin, but if she can see what she's already seen, but has supposedly forgotten, then she'll be able to remember what she's forgotten?"

Customer Service's eyebrows raised up in interest and surprise. "My, my, King Dedede. Very good."

King Dedede grinned in a superior way, but it didn't last long. "But...why is it "a bit risky"?"

"If she ends up remembering everything there is to remember, she will either maintain the way she is now and try to stop us, or she will over go a transformation and revert back to the way she was when we had control over her."

Dedede looked down and thought. "Is there any way to make sure that she'll turn back into the assassin?"

"You should try working on the negative emotions first. It won't do much, but it should help."

"Right, but...how will I know when she remembers something?"

"She should act strangely."

And with that, the T.V. screen clicked off and moved back into the wall. King Dedede yawned and stretched. "Now that I know what to do, it won't be long before Kirby will be gone for good!" He laughed to himself, but he was unaware that a certain "masked puffy-ball" was watching his every move inside of the Throne Room.

_So the outcome of Hikaru recovering her memory is either good or bad...how unfortunate. _

He watched as Dedede left the Throne Room and with a swing of his cape, he disappeared.

---

Near noon the next day, Hikaru was in her room, Bun was watching an anime on T.V. with Kirby, and Fumu was reading, when a knock on the door was heard.

Fumu answered it first. "Meta Knight, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to discuss something with you," he said in a serious tone.

"Um...sure, come in."

Meta Knight and Fumu took a seat at the dining table. "So, what's wrong?" Fumu asked. "Overnight, I heard King Dedede talking to Customer Service about Hikaru," Meta Knight said. "They stated that if Hikaru recovers her memory, then she will either stay in the same state she is in now, or she will revert back to her dark side."

Fumu gasped. "What?"

"It is a fifty-fifty chance," Meta Knight said.

Fumu looked down. "I can't believe this," she said before looking up again. "It's either she stays good or turns bad?"

"Yes."

Fumu looked over at the couch where Hikaru was still sleeping. "This is bad," she said, looking back at Meta Knight. "If she gets her memory back and turns evil...she'll kill us all like that cruel demon beast she was before."

"Demon beast?" Meta Knight repeated.

"Yes," Fumu said, looking up. "She's a demon beast, isn't she? A demon beast that changed?"

"What would make you think that she is a demon beast?"

"She's not from this world," Fumu said. "She tried to murder us. She-!" Suddenly it hit her like a truck. _She's not a demon beast...she's the assassin. No, duh. _She looked up and shook her head. "I thought she was a demon beast," she explained. "Making an act and playing along with Dedede before she lost her memory."

Meta Knight nodded in an understanding way and told her everything he had heard last night.

"...Now you know?" he asked.

"Yes," Fumu replied, looking at him. "But knowing that she's not a demon beast doesn't change anything. If Dedede can actually manage to get her memory back, she could turn evil again."

"She _could _turn evil again," Meta Knight stated. "She could remain good as well. Remember, it is a fifty-fifty chance. Do not forget that."

"Right, but...is there anyway we could get her memory back and still have her the way she is now?"

"Customer Service said to King Dedede that he should start by having her remember negative emotions first instead of the positive ones if he wanted a better chance of her turning to the dark side again."

"So we should try having her remember positive emotions first?"

"Correct, but it will only help a little."

"It doesn't matter if it only helps a little," said Fumu. "All that matters is that knowing this can assist us."

Meta Knight nodded. "But we should start as soon as possible. King Dedede is bound to start off his own plans soon."

"Right."

---

Later on that evening, after dinner, Hikaru decided to take a walk outside in the garden since she had been cooped up in her room all day. She walked slowly, staring down at the ground and stroking her short hair. Finally, she just decided to sit down on the grass and admire the moon. It was almost full, and something about it made her feel relaxed and easy. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes, when she heard a voice.

"Hikaru?"

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Hi, Meta Knight," she said calmly.

"May I ask what you're doing out here?" Meta Knight asked.

"I decided to come out here and get some fresh air," she explained. "I was in my room all day, trying to get my hair even. When Sandman cut my hair, he missed a few parts, so I had to cut those parts myself, like the hair covering my face." She turned around fully, so she could show him. It was shorter, but it still covered her face.

Meta Knight nodded and stepped up next to her. It was silent for a moment before Hikaru spoke again. "...What are _you _doing out here?"

"I came outside to enjoy the gentle night breeze."

Hikaru blinked. "Oh." She looked back up at the moon. It was glowing white and it was still. A few more moments of neutral silence passed before she stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Meta Knight asked, turning around. "I'm going back inside," Hikaru said, looking over her shoulder. "Fumu and the others are probably looking for me now since I didn't tell anyone where I was going." She walked back into the castle, and Meta Knight watched her leave. He continued to stare in that direction until a breeze gently brushed around his cape.

Sighing, he turned around and continued to look up at the moon.

---

Past the moon, beyond the stars, and over different galaxies, something somewhere else was happening.

A boy and a girl were traveling through a dense forest in the dark, until they came to a large cave. "So...this is it," the boy spoke. "Yes," said the girl in a soft, light voice. "Let's go talk to him." They entered the cave and walked through it until a voice a heard.

"Who has entered the Cave of Time?"

The girl and boy stopped in their tracks. "It's us," the boy and the girl spoke together.

A sudden rattling sound was heard, and two white glowing eyes appeared in front of them. "Ah..." said the voice. "Hello." The cave was suddenly flooded with a bright light, and a skeleton stood in front of the boy and the girl. "We came to see how your progress was again," the boy said. "Have you found her yet?"

The skeleton slowly shook his head. "I am sorry," he said. "I...cannot locate her."

Dead silence filled the cave until the girl spoke. "What...what do you mean...you...can't locate her?" she asked shakily.

"I am truly sorry, Koyuki," the skeleton said solemnly. "There is not much I can do."

"_**WHAT?!**_"

The Koyuki gasped and looked at the boy, who had yelled out in anger. "_What do you mean by that?!_" he yelled.

"Please, calm down Hinote," Koyuki begged. "He tried his best."

"No...he..._didn't_," Hinote spoke through clenched teeth. "You say he tried his best, but I say he didn't try hard _enough!_" He turned to the skeleton. "We've been waiting _too long _for something to happen! We'll be back here in a month. If you don't find her, you're going to be _more dead than you already are now!_" And with that, Hinote stomped out of the cave.

Koyuki turned to the skeleton. "Please," she begged. "Please, _please_...find her. You're the only one here who can."

The skeleton nodded. "I will keep searching." Koyuki smiled and left the cave, tagging along with Hinote.

"You know, you didn't need to be so harsh," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hinote sighed. "I know," he said. "I'm just...so worried about her. Who knows what's happening to her now?" Koyuki tightened her grip on his shoulder. "It's okay. She's tough, and she can protect herself."

Hinote looked up at Koyuki. "I know you're worried about her too."

"...I know. But that's no excuse to stop believing that she's okay, and that we'll find her!"

"Yeah. You're right."

---

Back in Pupupu Land, the sun was beginning to rise and Hikaru was already up, watching the the sun drench everything in sunlight from the balcony. She watched until she heard a voice.

"Hikaru?" Hikaru looked over her shoulder to see Fumu. "Oh. Hi, Fumu," she said, turning around all the way. "Did you have a good sleep last night?" Fumu nodded and walked up next to Hikaru. "It looks pretty, doesn't it?" Fumu asked. Hikaru simply nodded.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound was heard from inside the house. Hikaru and Fumu ran back in, and they saw it was just Bun watching another robot anime on T.V. with Kirby. "I didn't know you could wake up this early." Fumu said, raising an eyebrow. Bun turned around. "Well now you know," he replied. "Ooh! This is the best part!" Fumu merely sighed and walked towards the kitchen, where her mom was up cooking breakfast.

Hikaru took a seat on the couch and decided to watch it too, until a strange commercial came on. "Hey," Hikaru called out. "Fumu, look at this!" Fumu ran up to Hikaru. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hikaru pointed at the T.V., and Fumu turned. "What the..."

On the T.V. screen, it showed Escargon, and a whole bunch of Waddle Dees dancing and dressed in formal attire. In the background, Dedede was dressed up like a real king with a crown on his head.

"Wow, your Majesty!" Escargon said, turning to King Dedede. "This is a great party you're throwing!"

"I bet it is," King Dedede said with a grin. "I mean, just look at all of this!" The screen turned from their conversation, to the castle garden. Decorations were up everywhere and the lights were shining brightly. A large table placed with different kinds of food stood at the edge of the camera. The screen then switched back to Escargon and King Dedede.

"If you want to join in all of this fun, come to the castle garden at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow night! You're sure to have a great time!" King Dedede said. And with that, the commercial ended, and the robot anime came back on.

Hikaru, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby were silent. Fumu was the one to speak first. "You've _got _to be kidding me," she whispered to Bun. "I know!" Bun whispered back. "Dedede's already pulled that prank once! Like we'd fall for it again!"

The T.V. screen suddenly switched from the robot anime back to the commercial. "Oh yeah," Dedede said. "And whoever lives in or visits my castle _has _to come!" And then the robot anime came back on again. Fumu had a stunned look on her face, while Kirby and Hikaru still remained silent. Bun spoke first. "Oh, great..." he mumbled. Finally Fumu groaned and face-palmed. Lady Memu noticed the complaining and walked over. "What's the matter?" she asked, placing a hand on Fumu's shoulder.

"It's King Dedede," Fumu said, looking up. "He's having a party."

"Really?" Lady Memu said, surprised. "When?"

"Tomorrow night, at seven," Fumu replied. "And he said that we _have _to come."

Sir Parm, who had just walked out of his room, appeared next to his wife. "What's this I hear about a party?" he asked. Lady Memu turned to him. "King Dedede is throwing a party tomorrow night!" she exclaimed. "Ah," Sir Parm said. "Well, are we going?"

"Absolutely!" Lady Memu said, dancing off to the kitchen. Sir Parm smiled at his wife and then turned to Fumu and Bun, who had depressed looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We don't want to go to the party." Bun mumbled.

"Well then, why don't you children just stay here and relax while your mother and I go?" Sir Parm suggested.

"We can't," Fumu sighed. " One, Dedede said that whoever lives in or visits his castle _has _to come, and two, Mom would make us go."

"Hm," Sir Parm said. "You have a good point there. Seeing as how King Dedede is the ruler of this kingdom, we can't deny his demands. And you know how your mother feels about parties."

Fumu sighed again. "She just likes getting me into a dress and Bun into a tuxedo." Bun groaned loudly and turned back to the T.V., hoping that the commercial wouldn't come back on. "Well," Sir Parm began. "Even though you don't want to go, just try and have a good time, alright?" Fumu looked up. "I'll try."

"I won't." Bun said, not turning his head from the television.

Sir Parm shook his head and smiled, walking away to the kitchen to talk with Lady Memu. Fumu sighed once more and looked up at Hikaru, who was still silent along with Kirby. "Let me guess," Fumu said. "You don't want to go either?" Hikaru suddenly jumped up from the couch, and Fumu gasped in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hikaru squealed, jumping up and down. "This is so exciting! There's going to be a huge party in this castle with music, lights, dancing, and _everything!_ Who _wouldn't _want to go?!" Fumu stared at her in disbelief before she turned to Kirby, who seemed to be in a daze. "Kirby, what about you?" she asked. Kirby snapped out of his daze, turned to her and said, "Party! Poyo! Party!" and then he began to jump up and down in excitement. "Watermelon in party, poyo!"

Fumu sighed once again and crossed her arms. _I'm sure this is a trap...but I guess we have no choice but to go._

---

In the knight's apartment, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade watched the commercial in silence. When it ended, Sword and Blade turned to their leader.

"It's a trap," Sword said. "We're positive of it." finished Blade.

"Trap or no trap, we must go," Meta Knight said. "It is our duty, and King Dedede's demand."

Sword and Blade looked at each other and nodded. "Right."

* * *

**Ooooh...a party. **

**What do **_**you **_**think will happen?**

_**-Fluffy Flame**_


	31. Love Hurts

**...**

**OMG...I'M ALIVE!!! XD**

**Hi, guys! How long has it been? A week? A month? A MILLENIUM?**

**(O-O) Okay...may not a **_**millenium**_**...**

**Hikaru: Er...Fluffy Flame? I think what they're here for is to read the story...**

**Oh...RIGHT. Hehe...well, anyways, HERE IS DAH NEXT CHAPTER YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Hikaru: Yeah, they've been humming the "Jeopardy" theme song long enough.**

**Right...SO HERE'S DAH NEXT CHAPTER! EXTRA LONG! A LITTLE OVER 7,000 WORDS!**

**P.S. Thank you to shadow-dog18 for giving me this idea! *gives cookies***

* * *

The next day, around 3:00 p.m., everyone was getting ready for the party.

Hikaru locked herself up in her room, trying on multiple dresses that Lady Memu gave to her, Fumu was in her room with her mom, sighing and trying on different dresses, repeatedly saying, "You like seeing me in a dress, don't you?", Bun was in his room with his father, refusing to put on what his dad wanted him to wear. "I'm not wearing that!" he protested, folding his arms and turning his head.

And at around 6:30 p.m., everyone was ready.

Fumu stepped out of her room wearing a shiny blue dress with blue circular earrings, and her hair was out. A book was tucked under her arm. Bun was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie, and he kept his hair the same as usual, refusing to brush it. Lady Memu was wearing a long, strapless pink dress with pink sparkling earrings to match, pink eye shadow, red lipstick, and her hair kept as curly as usual. Sir Parm was wearing the same thing as Bun, and his hair was kept as usual.

Lastly, Hikaru stepped out of her room wearing a long, strapless sparkling red dress with hints of gold. She wore red dress shoes, and had her hair kept the same, except for two small red ribbons placed at both sides of her head.

Kirby "poyo"ed and smiled at everyone in their fancy clothes. "Me, too! Poyo, me too!" Hikaru giggled and placed a red bow-tie on Kirby. "There," she said. "You too."

Lady Memu looked at the clock. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "Let's get going! We don't want to be late!"

Fumu sighed, and Bun groaned loudly, while Hikaru and Kirby were jumping up and down excitedly.

---

Outside, Waddle Dees were just putting together the finishing touches to the castle garden when they arrived.

Hikaru looked around and saw Meta Knight with Sword and Blade. Sword and Blade were both wearing purple bow-ties, and Meta Knight was wearing a royal blue bow-tie that he somehow managed to attach to his mask. While Hikaru was busy trying to adjust Kirby's bow-tie, Fumu and Bun ran over to Meta Knight.

"Something about this party is really suspicious," Fumu said, speaking first. "Dedede would never hold a party unless it's got something to do with one of his plans."

"That's what we were thinking," Sword replied.

"So what should we do?" Bun asked, looking at Meta Knight.

"If you see anything suspicious, be sure to use caution," he replied.

"Right," the children said.

After having the discussion, Fumu sat on a nearby chair and began to read, Bun went off to grab some food at the buffet table, and Kirby followed him after having his bow-tie fixed. That left Hikaru to be by herself, because Lady Memu and Sir Parm were sitting at a table with a lit candle, talking to each other with their hands on top of one another as if they were on a date. Bored, she decided to walk over to Meta Knight and talk to him.

"Hi, Meta Knight," she said, walking up to him. "I like the bow-tie."

He looked up. "Hello," he said, examining Hikaru's dress. "I also find your clothing quite nice. It suits you."

Hikaru blushed slightly. "Well you know..." She shook off the blush and continued. "So...do you know why Dedede decided to throw a party like this? I mean, you _are _one of his knights, after all." Meta Knight was silent for a moment. "...I am not so sure. You will have to ask him for yourself." Hikaru frowned. "I would, but...where _is _he?" It was true. There was no sign of Dedede anywhere, or Escargon. "Oh well," she continued. "I guess it's not that important anyways."

At that moment, cappies began entering through the drawbridge, dressed in fine clothes. Waddle Dees with orange bow-ties walked up to them, bowed their heads, and began to escort the families to certain tables. When everyone was seated, a few Waddle Dees with trumpets walked up to the front of the castle and began to blow on the horns, signaling that the king was about to arrive.

King Dedede stepped out of his castle wearing the same clothes he used for his commercial. "Hello, cappies!" he said. "Welcome to my party! I'm glad that everyone was able to attend! Tonight, please feel free to lounge and relax! It should be a very memorable night." Fumu looked up from her book in mild interest, while the rest of the cappies clapped lightly. "Also, we will be honoring a special guest, and a good friend of mine, Koumori Hanijen!"

Dedede stepped aside to reveal a young boy, about fourteen years of age. He had medium spiky black hair, and shining black eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie, and was wearing black shoes. He eyed Hikaru, and winked at her. Immediately, she blushed. Meta Knight noticed this, but he didn't say anything.

"He will also be joining us! I hope you all have a good time!" Dedede stepped back to sit on his special chair that the Waddle Dees somehow managed to bring out for him. Escargon, who was wearing a green bow-tie, slithered up next to Dedede and looked at him. Dedede smirked and said, "Just wait."

After a few moments, everyone gathered around the buffet table with their plates and utensils, getting what they wanted. Soon, everyone was served and sitting at their tables. Fumu wasn't hungry, but she agreed to sit at the table with her family while they ate. Of course, she read her book while they did.

Hikaru wasn't very hungry either, but she decided to eat something just in case. She was eating alone at one of the smaller tables near the buffet table, when Koumori walked up to her. "Say," he said in a voice that sounded similar to Meta Knight's, only a little higher. "You're the girl that I saw earlier." Hikaru looked up and lightly blushed. "You're the one that winked at me." Koumori chuckled a bit and sat down across from her.

It was silent for a moment when Koumori began examining Hikaru's dress. "You know, I think you look beautiful in that dress. It really brings out your eyes." Hikaru blushed a deep shade of red and looked down. "Th-thanks," she said, looking up again slighty. "You look nice too." Koumori smiled and continued. "I just noticed something. Why is a young, pretty girl like you sitting here all by yourself?"

Hikaru rubbed the back of her neck. "I...um...just felt like it, I guess."

"Well, I hope you don't mind me sitting here for a while."

"N-no. Not at all."

A few moments of silence passed before Koumori sighed and sat up straight. "You know, before I came here to the castle, I came across a beautiful flower," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red rose, free of thorns. "I kept it just in case I managed to meet a beautiful girl...like you." He handed the rose to Hikaru, who blushed once again and twirled the rose in between her thumb and index finger. "It's lovely," she said. "Thank you."

While looking at the rose, she suddenly felt a light, quick jolt of what seemed like electricity, but she wasn't sure. She looked around for a moment, but then looked ahead at Koumori, who eyed her worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did I miss a thorn?" Hikaru merely shook her head and stared at him. He smiled lightly. "Oh, okay." The full moon suddenly hit him perfectly, casting a bright sparkle in his eye. During that moment, Hikaru got a soft, fuzzy feeling inside of her and looked down at the rose that he gave her. Then it struck her.

She was actually falling in love.

_What? _she thought. _I'm going insane. So what if he's cute, and sweet, and...hot...aw, man!_

"So," Koumori said, breaking Hikaru's train of though. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh, right," she said, sweat-dropping. "My name is Hikaru. It's been a pleasure to meet you." Koumori winked. "It has been the same for me."

For a few moments, there was silence.

"S-so," Hikaru said, trying to make up a good conversation to break the silence. "How...um...uh...did you...uh..." Koumori chuckled. "There's no need for you to try and make up a conversation. I'm perfectly fine sitting here admiring you and your lovely features." Hikaru felt like her face was on fire. "Uh...uh...th-thanks." Koumori stopped smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Hikaru suddenly sat up straight. "N-no!" she said, putting both of her hands up, still holding the rose in her hand. "I'm...perfectly fine! Just peachy! It's-" she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and inwardly slapped herself.

_Just peachy?!_ _What the hell?!_

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Koumori asked. Hikaru felt another sweat drop forming. "A-actually, I'm a little thirsty."

"Well, let me get you a drink," he said, standing up and walking towards the fruit punch bowl. Once he was gone, Hikaru sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Pull yourself together," she said to herself while looking at the rose. "There's a super cute boy right in front of you, but you have no idea what to say, so what do you do?" She thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in her head. "Ask another girl!"

---

While Koumori was still getting her drink, and Bun left the table to get more food, Hikaru ran up to Fumu, who looked over her book. "What's wrong, Hikaru?" she asked. Hikaru took a deep breath, but then noticed Kirby, who was still at the table eating. Deciding that Kirby probably wasn't going to listen, she took her chance.

"You know that guy that Dedede introduced to everyone?"

"Koumori?"

"Yeah! He's sitting at my table and he's super cute but the thing is I don't know what to say to him and because of that I'm starting to say retarded stuff and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him and so that's why I came to you for help!" Hikaru said, all in one breath.

Fumu sweat dropped. "I...I don't know what I can do to help you. I'm not really an expert on boys..."

"For pete's sake, you have a brother! Please, Fumu, you have to help me before I accidentally die of embarrassment!" Kirby noticed Hikaru's frantic state and stared at her in wonder, but Hikaru didn't seem to notice.

Meta Knight, who had noticed the commotion, walked up behind Hikaru. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. Hikaru turned around and sighed. "Sorry, Meta Knight," she said. "If I told you, I don't think you would be able to help. Besides, it's sort of a secret." She turned back around to Fumu, who sighed, nodded, and then whispered something into her ear. "Seriously? Wow, thanks, Fumu!" she squealed, hugging her. "Okay, _please_ don't tell anyone!" Hikaru skipped back to her seat, where Koumori was looking for her.

Meta Knight looked at Fumu, who shook her head, smiled, and looked back down at her book.

When Hikaru arrived back at the table, Koumori smiled. "Ah, I was looking for you," he said, holding up her fruit punch. "Don't worry," Hikaru said, taking a deep breath.. "I'm back. I just needed to talk to somebody."

While they were talking, they failed to notice Meta Knight, who had snuck up a tall peach tree behind Hikaru so he could listen in.

"Oh, alright." Koumori said. It was silent for a few moments before Hikaru took a sip of her juice. "So," she began. "Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Koumori smiled and nodded. "I've been a friend of Dedede's for quite sometime. I came around the castle often to see how his progress with life was coming along."

After hearing what Koumori said, Meta Knight's suspicions about the boy began to grow. _I know all of King Dedede's acquaintances, but never have I heard of Koumori..._

"Really?" Hikaru said, taking another sip. "Very interesting."

"Your turn." Koumori said.

"Well..." Hikaru looked down at the rose for a moment. "I can breathe fire." she finally said. Koumori's eyes widened. "Oh, really?" Hikaru nodded. "Well then," Koumori said, pointing to an unlit candle in front of them. "Let me see."

Hikaru breathed in lightly and exhaled quickly, forcing a small ember up and out of her throat and mouth, hitting the tip of the candle directly and giving it light.

"That's amazing," Koumori said, staring at the lit candle and then at Hikaru. "I had no idea you could do that. You must be really special." Hikaru blushed. "Well...I don't know about that," she giggled. Hikaru looked up at Koumori who was smiling lightly. "You know, you're really cute," he said. "I've met a lot of girls, but none of them were kind to me like you."

Hikaru raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Why not? I mean, you're nice, sweet, and you're hot- I mean, you're a gentleman!" Koumori caught her and grinned. "Hot, huh?" Hikaru frowned. "N-no, I said _gentleman!_" Koumori looked up at the sky. "Whatever you say, Hikaru." Hikaru could tell that he didn't believe her, but she didn't say anything. She merely stared at the lit candle.

Koumori looked at the candle also, and silently sighed. "You know, I find this kind of romantic," he said, sitting up straight and looking into her eyes. "Don't you?"

Hikaru's eyes went wide and she didn't respond. Koumori raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru?"

She suddenly snapped out of her little daze and looked at him. "I...are you trying to hit on me?" The words suddenly popped out her mouth and she slapped both hands over it. Koumori suddenly burst out laughing. "It all depends on how you look at it!" he said once he stopped laughing. Hikaru couldn't help but giggle too. "Well..._are _you?"

Koumori chuckled. "Maybe." He reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. "Like I said, it all depends on how you look at it."

Up in the peach tree, Meta Knight watched intently. He couldn't see Hikaru's expression very well, but he could see Koumori's just fine. He was smiling his usual smile, and was focused on her eyes. Meta Knight suddenly found himself glaring at the boy. _Something about him does not seem right..._

Inching forward, he accidentally knocked a peach out of the tree, and it thumped Hikaru on the head, although she didn't seem to notice. Koumori did, however. He looked up and he saw two amber orbs staring straight at him. "Who's there?!" he demanded, standing up. Hikaru gasped and looked up. "What? What's wrong?"

"There's something in that tree behind you." Hikaru's eyes widened and she turned around in her seat to look up into the peach tree. "Huh?"

"Come down from there, whoever or whatever you are!" Koumori demanded, with more firmness in his tone.

Sighing silently, the masked puffball jumped down from the peach tree and landed next to Hikaru. "Who are you?" Koumori asked. Before Meta Knight could respond, Hikaru spoke first. "Koumori, you know Dedede, don't you? So...don't you know Meta Knight? I mean, he is one of his knights."

Koumori was silent for a brief moment before he gasped. "Ah, now I remember! I'm sorry Sir Meta Knight, you slipped my mind. Please forgive me."

Meta Knight remained silent. Hikaru looked down at him. "Meta Knight, are you okay?" He suddenly looked up at her. "Hikaru, may I talk to you for a moment?" Hikaru raised one eyebrow in question, but followed him anyway.

---

"What is it?" she asked when he stopped. Meta Knight turned towards her. "Hikaru, I'm having my suspicions about that young boy Koumori," he said. Hikaru stared at him as he continued. "I have been King Dedede's servant for six years, and never before have I heard of him." Hikaru was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "Well, maybe he's been Dedede's acquaintance before you came here."

"I still would have known."

Hikaru frowned and held onto her rose tightly. "Well...maybe you have a hazy memory or something." Before Meta Knight could reply to that, she turned away and walked back to Koumori, who was waiting for her patiently. Meta Knight lowered his head.

_Hm..._

---

Hikaru took a seat at the table and looked at Koumori, who had his eyebrow raised in question. "What did Sir Meta Knight need you for?" She shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

Koumori stared at her for a moment but let it pass. He leaned forward and placed his hand on top of hers once again. "So you asked if I was hitting on you, right?" he asked. Hikaru nodded. "Well," he continued. "If I _was _trying to hit on you, what would you say?" Hikaru was silent, but then she smiled. "If you were, I would say that it wasn't necessary, and that you could've just told me straight forward." Koumori laughed. "Well then, if that's what you think, then I'll be straight forward!" Before Hikaru could speak, he stood up, planted a quick peck on her cheek and said, "Wanna go out with me tonight?"

The first thing Hikaru wanted to do was faint, but she held fast, remembering what Fumu told her. "I...would..._**love**_ to!"

Meta Knight, who had hid behind the same peach tree without being noticed, was listening in, when he heard Hikaru's happy response. He looked down at the ground, and then back up at the sky, his eyes green. _So she said yes...this may be more troublesome than I thought..._

"Wow," Koumori said, smiling that sparkling smile of his. "Cool."

At that very moment, Escargon cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone. "How is everyone doing tonight? I'm sure you all are having a memorable time. But shall we make this night even more memorable?" Music then began to play. "Get ready to dance the night away!"

Many husbands and wives looked at each other before, hand in hand, walked up to the front of the garden and began to dance. Even some young male cappies asked the girls they had crushes on to dance. Fumu, who wasn't much of a dancer, continued to read her book, while Bun and Kirby continued to eat some more food.

"So," Koumori began, holding out his hand. "Wanna dance?" Clutching her rose, Hikaru happily nodded "yes", and they began to walk towards the front of the garden with the rest of the cappies. While they were walking, they passed by Fumu, who looked up from her book. Hikaru waved and whispered, "It worked!" before making it to the front of the garden. Bun noticed this and asked, "What's goin' on, Sis?" Fumu merely shook her head and continued reading her book. Bun suddenly knew there was something going on.

"Hey, Sis," he said. Fumu looked up from her book. "What is it?"

"What did Hikaru mean by "it worked"?"

Fumu smirked and looked back down at her book. "Like I'd tell _you_."

"Aw, come on. It's not like it's a secret or anything, right?" Fumu looked up from her book again and raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, it _is_," she said. "Hikaru wouldn't want me to tell you."

Bun's "persistent" side then kicked in. "Aw, come _on_," he whined. "Tell me! It's not like Hikaru will find out or anything." Fumu rolled her eyes. "No, Bun. I'm not telling you, and that's that." She looked back down at her book.

Bun thought for a moment, and a grin spread across his face. "Are you _sure _you don't want to tell me?"

Fumu sighed in annoyance and looked up at the sky. "_Yes, _Bun, I'm sure."

"Alright, then," Bun said, putting his hands behind his head. "Then I guess I'll just tell _everyone _about your little crush on _you-know-who_."

Now _that _caught Fumu's attention. Her eyes widened in horror and she snapped her head towards her brother. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me!" Bun said.

"O-okay, one, I do _not _have a crush on him, and two, if you _do_ tell them, then I'll say that you're lying!"

"Okay, it's your choice..." Bun said as he jumped out of his chair and walked towards a few cappies. "Hey, guys!" he said, loud enough so that Fumu could hear. "Did you know that Fumu has a crush on Meta Kn-" Bun never got to finish his sentence, because Fumu quickly jumped out of her chair and covered his mouth. "J-just ignore him, he's crazy!" she said to the curious cappies as she dragged Bun back to the table.

She threw Bun back on his seat and he sat up properly. "How could you?!" Fumu exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because I'm me," replied Bun. "Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"I told you, no."

"Aw, come _**on**_!"

"NO."

"Then I guess I'll just keep telling people about your crush."

"Do that, and I'll tell Mom who _really _broke her adored, _priceless _glass vase," Fumu looked over at her mother and father, who were heading back inside the castle. Her father seemed to be slouched over, holding his stomach, and her mother had a worried expression on her face. "And by the looks of things now, she won't be too happy if she figures that out tonight."

"Ugh. Fine!" Bun slouched in his seat and scowled, obviously disappointed. Kirby noticed his disappointment and stopped eating. "Poyokay?" he asked Bun.

"No, I'm not "poyokay"."

"Poy..." Kirby blinked and offered him an apple.

"No, thanks, Kirby. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Poyo?" He looked at Bun for a moment before inhaling the apple himself.

---

At the front of the garden, Koumori had Hikaru's hands in his with the rose tucked between their right hands, and they began to dance slowly to the music. Hikaru wasn't used to dancing, so she almost ended up stepping on his feet, but she managed to avoid that. This went on for a while, until Escargon spoke into the microphone. "Let's pick up the pace a little, shall we?" Suddenly the music became slightly more fast-paced, making it difficult for her to keep up.

"What's wrong?" Koumori asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hikaru said, almost tripping on her own two feet. Luckily, Danny didn't notice.

The struggle went on until she tripped over a rock that she didn't see and ended up crashing into Koumori and landing on top of him. "Oh, geez!" Hikaru gasped. "I'm _so _sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay." Koumori said, smiling. It was silent for a moment until Hikaru realized that her lips were only an inch away from his. She blushed at the sudden thought and hastily stood up, holding out her hand. He took it and stood up. "Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. "I'm just fine," replied Koumori. "Now shall we continue?"

Hikaru nodded and as they walked away together, Koumori failed to notice a slip of paper fall out of his pocket.

---

From afar, Meta Knight noticed the piece of paper fall, and he walked towards it. He picked it up and began to examine it.

_The force of fright,_

_Darkness over light,_

_To these words I write,_

_I summon thee monster:_

_Koumori the Bat Demon Beast._

After looking over it, his eyes flashed white in surprise, and then they changed to red, but only for a brief moment before changing back to it's regular amber color. He gripped the paper and looked over at Hikaru and Koumori, who were dancing happily.

_I must warn her!_

---

While they were taking a small break from dancing, Koumori went to go fetch another drink while Hikaru waited for him at the table. Meta Knight took this as his chance. He walked up to her and she looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, fiddling with the rose. "There is something you must know," he said. "I believe that Koumori...is a demon beast."

There was a short silence before Hikaru started giggling. "Meta Knight," she said. "_What_ would make you think that he's a demon beast?"

"This." Meta Knight held up the sheet of paper. She took it and began to examine it. Once again, there was another short silence before Hikaru spoke. "Meta Knight, this is probably just a poem he wrote," she said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Hikaru, it is not-"

"Stop being so _paranoid_!" Hikaru suddenly exclaimed, cutting Meta Knight off. "You're getting worried about nothing!"

"Hikaru, I know you love him, but sometimes things are not as they seem."

Hikaru's eyes went wide. "When you were in that tree...you were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Meta Knight remained silent. Hikaru's surprised face then turned into a twisted glare. Before she could say anything else, Koumori arrived back at the table. "Hey," he said while putting the cups down on the table. "What's going on?" Hikaru stopped glaring and turned to look at him.

"Oh, Meta Knight found a poem of yours," she said, handing the slip of paper to him. Koumori looked at the sheet of paper and nodded. "Thanks, Sir Meta Knight," he said, putting the paper back into his pocket. He grinned, and Meta Knight could've _sworn _he saw a fang sparkle from his position.

"Ah," Koumori said. "Hikaru, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Wait for me, okay?" Hikaru nodded and watched him walk off. Once she was sure he was gone, Hikaru snapped her head towards Meta Knight and her face resumed the twisted glare.

"How _could_ you?!"

"I was-"

"How could you just decide that Koumori is a _demon beast _just by looking at one piece of paper?!" Fumu, who had began to notice the commotion, looked up from her book.

"I was merely looking-"

"And worst of all, you think that _eavesdropping _would make things _better_?!" Fumu raised an eyebrow and put down her book.

"I was merely looking out for your safety."

"I don't _need _you looking out for me, _blueberry_," she said harshly. "I'm _perfectly_ capable taking care of myself!"

Meta Knight was taken back for a short moment. He had never seen Hikaru act this way before. He then noticed her fist, which was squeezing the rose tightly; it had turned _black_. Hikaru continued to glare at him until she heard Koumori's voice. She turned around and saw him talking to King Dedede. Meta Knight then noticed the rose turn back to red, and his eyes turned green in wonder.

Koumori then walked back to the table, and looked at Meta Knight. "You're still here?" he asked. "Is there something you need?"

Meta Knight shook his head, turned, and then began to walk away. Behind his back, he could feel Hikaru resuming her glaring towards his back.

Fumu watched Meta Knight walk away before she jumped off of her chair and ran up to him. Bun sat up from his slouching position and looked over at Fumu talking to Meta Knight. He grinned and hid under a table nearby them so he could listen in.

"Sir Meta Knight, what happened?" Fumu asked. "I heard Hikaru yelling at you."

The knight was silent. "Sir Meta Knight, please tell me," Fumu pushed on. "If there's something wrong, then maybe I can help."

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "Maybe...there is something you can do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to speak to Hikaru."

"I would, but it looks like she's busy," Fumu turned around to prove her point. Hikaru was sitting across from Koumori, laughing and holding up her cup. "Why?"

"She is in danger," the masked puffball spoke. "I have a strong feeling that Koumori is a demon beast. A very _deadly _one." Fumu's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wh-what?! How do you know?"

"I read a slip of paper that fell out of his pocket. It held the words to summoning his power."

Fumu looked down at the ground and a sweat bead formed at the side of her head. "A-alright, then. I'll talk to her."

"HEY!"

Bun suddenly burst from under the table and looked at Meta Knight and Fumu. "I heard _everything!_" he said, jumping up and down. "Is there some way I can help?" Fumu glared at him for eavesdropping, but Meta Knight nodded. "Distract Koumori for us."

"Right!"

Before Fumu could protest, Bun quickly ran up to the buffet table, grabbed a cup of juice, ran up to Koumori in the middle of his conversation, and splashed the juice all over him. "Wh-what the-?!" Koumori exclaimed, looking down at Bun. "Oh, man! I'm sorry!" Bun said. "Here, let me help you clean up. Come with me." Bun grabbed Koumori's hand without another word and led him into the castle, leaving a confused Hikaru sitting alone at the table. Fumu sweat dropped and walked up to her.

"What just happened?" Hikaru asked, looking down at Fumu.

"That's my brother for you," Fumu said rubbing the back of her head. "He's insane, and he's klutz."

Hikaru slightly laughed. "So, what's up?"

Fumu took a deep breath. "How are you and Koumori doing?"

Hikaru's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh, it's wonderful! He's the nicest, sweetest thing in all of Pupupu Land, and probably this whole galaxy! He's _perfect!_" Fumu sweat dropped and did her best to smile. "That's great!" she said. "But...is there anything unusual about him?" Hikaru's eyes stopped sparkling and she looked down at Fumu. "What? No way! I just said he was perfect, didn't I? I mean-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and she glared at Fumu. "Meta Knight's making you do this, isn't he?"

Fumu's sweat drop got bigger.

"_**HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!**_" Hikaru roared, standing up in her seat and looming over Fumu, who was so shocked by Hikaru's sudden outburst she fell down on her backside. Cappies who were dancing stopped to look over at the commotion. King Dedede and Escargon also stopped talking.

"I never said you were stupid! I was just trying to-!"

"Save it, you _smart-ass brat_," Hikaru hissed in a lower tone, grabbing Fumu by her dress and lifting her up into the air. She gasped in surprise and held on to Hikaru's wrist. "Hikaru, what's going on with you?!"

Hikaru didn't answer. Instead she delicately put down the rose she was holding and made a flame appear in her hand. Fumu gasped as Hikaru moved the flame closer to her face. Meta Knight, who was watching from afar, began to run up to Hikaru to stop her, but before he could get Fumu out of Hikaru's grasp, Hikaru shot an evil glare at him.

"_You.._." she hissed, dropping Fumu to the ground. Hikaru looked down and continued her vicious glare. "Stop trying to make Koumori look bad to me, you lair."

"Hikaru, it is the truth. I would never lie-"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" In a split second, Hikaru picked up Fumu and threw her at Meta Knight, who had no choice but to catch her and fall. As they both sat up and recovered, Hikaru said to them, "Unless you two want a _**death wish**_...then I suggest you leave Koumori and I alone." Frightened, Fumu immediately stood up and began to pull Meta Knight away from Hikaru, who took sat back down into her seat and held the rose once more.

Deciding it would be smart not to ask what was going on, the cappies resumed dancing, and Dedede and Escargon looked at each other before grinning evil smiles.

---

Back at the table, Fumu and Meta Knight waited for Bun to return.

"Hey, guys," Bun said. "What did I miss while I was helping Koumori clean up?"

Fumu looked up at Bun and sighed. "While talking to Hikaru about Koumori, she got so upset that she nearly burned me, and then she threw me at Meta Knight."

"Whoa, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine."

"But...now what do we do?" Bun and Fumu looked at Meta Knight, who was looking up at the sky. "Sir Meta Knight?"

"There is nothing else we can do," he said, turning his head towards them. "If she chooses not to listen to us, then she will find out on her own."

"But, Sir Meta Knight, by the time she figured that out it would probably be too-"

Meta Knight looked at Fumu for a moment. She then sighed. "I understand..."

"Poyo...pancakes..." Fumu turned to look at Kirby, who had fallen asleep after eating well over thirty plates of food.

_Typical. _she thought before sighing again.

---

"Hey."

Hikaru looked up at Koumori, who was standing in front of her, his tuxedo nice and clean again. "Hi."

"Sorry it took me so long," Koumori said, taking a seat. "That fruit punch was really hard to remove."

"No, it's okay!" Hikaru said, smiling.

"So...is there anything I missed while I was gone?"

"Oh, no! You didn't miss anything. Nothing important, at least."

"_**KOUMORI!**_"

Koumori raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to see Dedede waving to him. "I'll be right back...again." Koumori said, standing up and leaving the table. Hikaru watched him leave, and then she looked down at the rose.

_Meta Knight...why did he tell me Koumori was a demon beast? Does he have a grudge against him? Or is he actually telling...the truth? _

Suddenly, Hikaru felt the same zap from the rose that she had felt earlier when she received it.

_**No! **__He's lying! Meta Knight is lying! He's just...just..._

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked up to see Koumori's face with a smile on it. "Oh, hello Koumori," She looked over at Dedede. "What did he need you for?"

"Oh, nothing important," Koumori stopped smiling and looked at Hikaru straight in the eye. "Can you follow me for a minute?" He held out his hand, and after a moment of thinking, Hikaru took it. Koumori led her away to an apple tree where they sat down.

Fumu, Bun, and Meta Knight watched closely, and listened to what they could.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you remember when you gave that poem back to me?" Koumori asked. "Well...you see, I need someone to read it, and I'm asking if you can do that for me."

Hikaru watched as Koumori pulled the poem out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Huh?"

"You see, I need someone who loves me to read that poem for me. It's a spell-breaker."

Hikaru looked down at the poem and looked at the words, but she remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Koumori asked.

"I...um..."

"You do love me...right?"

Hikaru looked up in shock. "Yes!"

Kourmori smirked. "Alright, then. Please prove it."

Hikaru felt a sweat bead forming on her cheek. "H-how?"

"Kiss me."

When Bun and Fumu heard those two words, Bun looked as if he were about to throw up, and Fumu gasped. Meta Knight gripped his cape tighter, but the children didn't seem to notice. "Meta Knight, we have to do something!" Fumu cried. "Who knows what'll happen if she kisses him!" The masked puffball sighed silently and nodded his head. "We need to get her away from him quickly."

Hikaru's eyes widened, but then they lowered again. Slowly, they both leaned in and were about to kiss, when Hikaru felt herself being pulled back. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Fumu and Bun pulling her backwards. Hikaru quickly stood up and was about to explode at them, when she heard grunting and struggling. She turned around to see Koumori in a headlock from Meta Knight.

"_**META KNIGHT!**_" Hikaru could feel her blood boiling as she tackled the knight, setting Koumori free.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!**_" Hikaru roared, looming over Meta Knight as she did with Fumu.

Meta Knight stood up and looked up at Hikaru, showing no signs of fear whatsoever. "Calm down," Meta Knight ordered.

"_**HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN YOU AND YOUR SHORT-ASS COME AROUND TRYING TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!**_"

At this point, the music stopped completely, Dedede, Escargon, and the cappies were staring in their direction, mouths wide open, and Kirby fell out of his seat, waking up. "Poyo?"

"Hikaru, please listen!" Fumu cried. "We just-!"

"_**I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!**_" Hikaru yelled, suddenly turning around. She grabbed Fumu by her dress once more, and threw her in Kirby's direction. Kirby saw Fumu flying towards him so he made a quick jump and managed to catch her in time, but he also fell down with her.

Fumu rubbed her head and looked down at Kirby. "Thanks, Kirby!" she said as the pink puffball sat up. "Poyo!" Kirby said, smiling happily. Kirby's smile was then erased when he heard more yelling.

"_**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND KOUMORI ALONE?!**_" Hikaru yelled, looking down at Meta Knight.

"Poyo! Hikaroo?" Kirby asked, looking at Fumu.

"There's something wrong with her," Fumu said. "She's never, _ever _been _this_ angry before..."

"Koumori is another demon beast that has been ordered by King Dedede-"

"_**NO! YOU'RE WRONG!**_" Hikaru gripped the rose in her hand tightly. "You're..._You're...__**JUST JEALOUS!**_"

Hikaru then jumped into Koumori's arms, who had just stood up, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**(O-O)**


	32. A Battle With A Bat

**Hi!**

**Here is the next chapter! I'm...sorry for the delay...I was having...a little bit of...writer's block... (-_-)**

**P.S. There is blood in this chapter...just a...warning.**

**P.S.S. Er...there is more swearing in this chapter.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to add this one important little detail: THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY, THE ONE, THE ONLY...XOXOMetaKnight! **

**:D**

* * *

For a good ten seconds, Hikaru kissed him, until her eyes opened. She saw Koumori's eyes turn a blood red. Startled, Hikaru pulled away and fell to the ground, looking up.

"K-Koumori..."

"Begin the transformation."

Suddenly, Hikaru began to say the words from the poem...

"_The force of fright_

_Darkness over light_

_To these words I write_

_I summon thee monster:_

_Koumori the Bat Demon Beast._"

Slowly, Koumori began to change. Fur replaced his skin and clothing, two cat-like ears popped out of his head, his grin grew wider, and his fangs were now clearly visible. His legs turned thin but tough-looking, his arms grew thinner, and large wings appeared on them.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Dedede yelled in the background.

Once he had finished transforming, Hikaru violently shook her head and stared at Koumori in disbelief. "What's going on?!" she screamed at him. "Why did I suddenly start saying those words, and why are you a bat, and-!"

"You're so retarded!" Koumori said. His voice was now extremely high-pitched, just like an actual bat's cry. "I'm a _demon beast_! I tricked you!"

"But-! But-!" Hikaru looked into his blood red eyes, and then down at the rose. It was now beginning to shrivel up and die. Her eyes widened in horror. "The rose..."

"That rose was used to boost your negative emotions, giving you that temptation to burning that girl in the blue dress, and acting out. It also boosted your positive emotions, which were directed towards me." Koumori explained.

Hikaru stared down at the rose for a moment before curling her hand into a tight fist, crushing the rose into pieces. "I thought you were good!" she cried, standing up and giving Koumori a teary-eyed look. "I thought you had a_ heart_! A kind _loving_ one!"

Koumori laughed hysterically. "What do you think this is, some kind of heart-breaking romance movie?" Hikaru stared at him. "What?"

"I _**never **_loved you! Hell, I never even _liked _you! I did all this because I was _told _to. I was given orders and I came here to carry them out. Everything that I've done was carefully planned and organized. So now, it's time for me to finish you guys off. Oh, and by the way, that kiss you gave me was horrible. _Blech!_"

Hikaru stared at him blankly, and everything went silent until she spoke.

"What...the...hell..." She looked down at the ground. "...It was so obvious...and...I didn't...even...see it..." Hikaru clenched her teeth and looked up, anger clearly in her eyes. "_**You bastard**_," she hissed, raising up a fist which caught fire. "_**You'll burn in the fires of **__**hell**__** once I'm done with you!**_"

Fumu and Bun flinched, but Meta Knight and Kirby remained silent. Koumori merely grinned. "Oh, please. You're pathetic. What makes you think that you can-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Hikaru lashed out and punched Koumori square in his face, knocking him backwards into the ground. Hikaru breathed heavily as he sat up and glared her. "You want to play that way, little girl? Well fine..._bring it on_."

Hikaru gave out a frustrated cry and lunged towards him, but Koumori flapped his wings once and he shot into the sky, looking down below. Hikaru growled like an angry tiger, eyeing him from below. Both of her fists were now on fire, and she lost the sparkle from her eyes, turning them pitch black.

"Oooh," Koumori said, looking into her eyes. "_Scary._"

Hikaru hissed and Koumori and turned to Meta Knight. "_**Fight with me!**_" she commanded, still using her dark voice. The knight nodded and unsheathed Galaxia. Kirby, who also wanted to help, jumped up and ran next to Meta Knight. "Poyo, poyo!"

"Be careful!" Fumu warned, running up to her brother and pulling him to a safe place.

Koumori flapped his wings above, glaring at them. _Hm...so it's three against one, huh? Heh heh heh..._

"Three against one? That doesn't seem fair..."

"_**Screw playing fair. Come here so I can kick your ass.**_"

"_My _ass?"

Koumori flew down quickly, striking Hikaru in the rear with one of his wings, dodging Meta Knight's swipe, and then flying back up into the air. "How about _yours_?" She was knocked forward, but other than that she seemed unharmed. She rubbed her bottom and glared up into the sky where Koumori was laughing. Forming a bomb in her hand, she threw it at the bat, who was clearly distracted. He screeched and plummeted towards the ground, creating a small explosion. When the dust cleared, Koumori opened his eyes and saw Hikaru slowly walking towards him. He tried to flap his wings, but he saw that his right wing had a tear in it.

"Damn...I can't fly with a tear in my wing..." he muttered, looking up. Hikaru was standing right in front of him, and she looked like she was about to tear him into pieces with her teeth. Grabbing Koumori by the neck, she lifted him up and squeezed his neck, choking him.

"_Gah!_" he gasped.

Hikaru smiled in satisfaction and tightened her grip. Koumori struggled, but she only held his neck tighter. ..._But that doesn't mean I still can't fight._Thinking, he lifted up his good wing and knocked her in the back of the head as hard as he could. Grunting, she let go of him and fell to the ground, rubbing her head, trying to lessen the pain. Grinning, Koumori continued to whack her around, punching her in the stomach and hitting her across the face.

Multiple brusies quickly appeared, and her face became swollen. Her dress became torn and ripped all the way in the middle, exposing her stomach. He was attacking so quickly, that she barely had time to react to any of the hits. Finally, she came to her senses, quickly avoided another punch to the stomach, and kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the sky and landing face first on the ground.

Sitting up, Koumori saw Meta Knight dashing towards him, about to chop off his head, when he quickly head-butted the knight into the ground. Meta Knights grip on Galaxia loosened, and it flipped over just out of his reach. He made a move to grab it, but Koumori jumped on top of him and showed his fangs. "Hold still," he said. "I'm getting thirsty..."

Kirby saw his mentor struggling and "poyo"ed angrily. He jumped on top of Koumori's head and began to tear out peices of fur.

"_**AAAAUGH!**_" Koumori yelled, jumping off of Meta Knight and proceeding to try and get rid of Kirby. "_**GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE PINK BITCH! THAT'S MY FUR YOU'RE RIPPING OUT!**_"

"_**POYO!**_" Kirby refused to let go. Instead he took a huge tuft of fur and began to pull at it until all of it tore out, leaving Koumori completely bald at the top. At this point, Koumori was basically shrieking and flapping his wings wildly until he banged his head against a tree, knocking Kirby out and down onto the ground. Rubbing the top of his head, he glared down at Kirby and bared his fangs. "I'll just bite _you _then!" Koumori hissed and opened his mouth. He swooped down, bit into the unconscious Kirby, and began sucking his blood.

Koumori was about halfway done, when Meta Knight knocked him away with Galaxia. Koumori furiously shook his head and glared death at Meta Knight. He felt his fur growing back, and the tear in his wing was beginning to heal, but other than that, he didn't feel very different.

"Shit," Koumori swore. "If I would've drank my fill, I would've been healed _and _I would have gained more power."

"Then I am lucky I stopped you in time." Meta Knight replied, holding Galaxia tightly in his grip.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Koumori said, turning his glare into a grin. "I'm healed now, so I can do _this_." Spreading his wings, he flew up into the sky until he was out of sight. Looking up into the sky, Meta Knight couldn't see anything, and it stayed this way for about three minutes. _Where has he gone...?_

Suddenly, he saw a red sparkle in the sky, and it turned out to be a fireball, but not just any fireball. Koumori was surrounded by burning flames, and he was coming closer and closer with every passing second. Meta Knight moved out of the way, but he was locked on to his position, and moved anywhere Meta Knight moved.

_Shit... _He placed Galaxia in a defensive position and held his ground. _Hmph._

"_**Hahaha!**_" Koumori laughed, his voice mixing in with the crackling of the fire. "_**Let's see you survive this attack!**_"

Meta Knight could feel the heat becoming more intense as he awaited the blow...

"_**I won't let you!**_"

Quickly jumping in front of Meta Knight, Hikaru held her bruised arms out wide and lowered her head, taking the full blow for Meta Knight.

_**Geh-SHHHk!**_

Koumori's head collided with Hikaru's stomach, resulting in an awful squishing sound. The flames around Koumori vanished and he flew back into the sky. He watched as Hikaru's eyes turned back to normal. Suddenly her arms wrapped around her stomach and her cheeks puffed up as blood began to seep from her stomach. She made a kind of gagging sound before hurling out a ghastly amount of blood from her mouth, staining the dark green grass a horrible black color. When she looked up, Koumori looked into her eyes. "Stay...away..." she weakly murmured. Koumori had a sort of glare on his face, but then it seemed to soften. "Hmph," he said, the glare coming back. "Just die already."

"There's no way in hell...I'll...die..." Hikaru's legs buckled and she dropped to the ground, making a soft _thud._

For about three seconds, there was a silence until it was broken.

"_**POYO POY!**_"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kirby jumped up behind Koumori and kicked him in the head. Taken by surprise, he fell to the ground and looked up to see Meta Knight holding his sword over him, ready to strike.

"Go ahead," Koumori breathed. "Kill me. It seems I've already done my part."

And he did.

_**...KA-BOOM!**_

---

When everything cleared up, Fumu and Bun jumped out of the bushes and they were just about to cheer in victory, when they saw Hikaru lying on the ground, and Meta Knight was leaning over her. They ran up to him, but when he turned, they both screamed. His white gloves were covered in a large amount of blood, and some of it was dripping.

They looked at Hikaru and saw that her stomach was gushing out large amounts of the blood, and Meta Knight was trying to stop the flow. "We need to treat her wound, quickly!" he said, pressing down on her stomach. Hikaru tried to speak, but she could only manage, "Aaah..." before she coughed up more blood.

Dedede and Escargon, who had been watching the whole time, looked at Hikaru who was bleeding to death on the ground, and then at each other, before Dedede growled and summoned Waddle Doo, who had been hiding behind some bushes. "Get the Waddle Dees," he commanded. "I can't let her die." Waddle Doo quickly soluted, made a sort of whistling sound, and many Waddle Dees came running with an ambulance bed.

Lifting the bleeding girl onto the bed, they quickly ran off into the castle.

---

_"It's all m-my f-f-fault! It's all my fault!" the girl cried, covering her face with her hands. "It's all because I knocked her into the pond! Now she's going to die, all because of me!"_

_Another girl who was lying on a bed was completely still. She had many heating pads underneath of her, and they were beginning to catch fire, but the girl lying on the bed still remained motionless._

_"Oh, Koyuki," A woman who was sitting next to the girl held her tightly. "Hikaru is going to be just fine."_

_"No, Mom, no she's not!" Koyuki wailed. "You know that if she gets completely soaked with fresh water, then she would get sick, and if things didn't go right, then she could die!" Her crying became louder than it already was. Her mother tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. All she could say was, "It's my fault! Now she's going to die!"_

_"Guh...K...Koyuki..."_

_The girl instantly stopped wailing, but tears were still falling from her face. "H...Hikaru?"_

_The girl lying on the bed slowly opened her eyes to frown at Koyuki. "Could you..._be_...any louder? I'm...trying to sleep..."_

_"Hikaru...you're...not going to die are you?"_

_Hikaru managed a weak grin. "To...to _hell _with dying," she lightly giggled. "I'm not gonna...leave you and Mama alone. Never."_

_Wiping away stray tears, Koyuki nodded. Hikaru slowly moved her hand out towards Koyuki's, and they pressed their palms together. "Sisters forever?" Hikaru asked._

_"Sisters forever."_

_Hikaru smiled and her hand dropped to the ground, hitting the side of the bed, dangling almost lifelessly downward._

---

"Hinote?"

Slowly opening his eyes, a boy yawned and stretched before responding. "Yeah, Koyuki? What is it?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head. Koyuki looked down at her feet. "I...I had a dream...about the past...but I don't know why I'm having one like this now." Quickly sitting up, Hinote stared at Koyuki. "Wait...you're saying you had a dream about the past?"

"Yes."

"Didn't that happen before when Hikaru went missing? It triggered a past memory of...what was it?"

"When we were five and playing hide and seek. I found Hikaru trapped in a cave with rocks collapsed all around her, and she was hurt, but she was struggling not to cry."

Hinote's stare became more serious. "Right. And for three nights, you had a different negative past memory triggered while she was missing, until it just suddenly stopped."

"Yeah."

"But...when we tried to figure it out, nothing came to mind."

"Yes...but now...they're starting up again."

Hinote looked down from his stare in serious thought. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Koyuki and Hinote looked up to see Aisu, Koyuki's mom, standing at the doorway. "Mama, what are you doing here?" Koyuki asked.

"I overheard you and Hinote, and I want to know something," Aisu responded, taking a step forward. "Why didn't you tell me or your father that you had those dreams?" Koyuki blinked. "Why? Do...do you know something about them?"

Aisu nodded. "Yes, I do, and it's a very important fact. You see, superhumans like us, Koyuki, have a certain ability. If something is wrong with the person we spend time with most, we receive warnings through past memories as an example of what the person is currently going through as dreams."

Koyuki gasped and tears struck her eyes. "But then...that means...she's...she's..._dying!_" Aisu stared at her daughter before finally speaking. "Wh...what...?"

Hinote, however, heard Koyuki perfectly and was suddenly up and gripping her shoulders, shaking her around. "Dying? _Dying?! _What the _hell_ do you mean she's _**dying?!**_"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. And **_**PLEASE **_**forgive me. I know it's short... (TT_TT)**


End file.
